Lost Thunder Ninja Redone
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:** It has been over a year since I updated this story and in doing so have completely lost the plot to continue it. But thanks to some prodding from the person who requested this story and a few friends who have read it, I have finally managed to get into the groove and decided to re-write it, as you know I have done this with a number of stories of mine, and they all turned out amazing. Let's hope I can do the same with this one. Also, another thing that will change in this story is the character pairing, I will be taking it down a new road, and using a character that people seem to skip over. Anyway, I will stop talking now and let you carry on reading, then, maybe and hopefully, you will leave me a review telling me if this is better than before

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Character Profile**

**Name:** Hannah Bradley

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5'3

**Weight:** 110lbs

**Hair:** Mid-back and dirty blonde.

**Eyes:** Green.

**Hobbies:** Gymnastics and Archery

**Personality:** Hannah Bradley is the younger sister to Blake and Hunter. She has a bubbly personality and a carefree attitude and is physically active. She enjoys riding Motocross and Snowboarding, but her true passion lies in Gymnastics and Archery.

* * *

**Title:** The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"It's gone!"

Hannah Bradley frowned as she stared around at the baron wasteland that had once been her Thunder Academy training grounds, there was nothing save for the crumbling of rocks, and dusty plains that she used to fight upon, she had been training in Athens for next year's summer Olympics when she had received word from home that something had happened, and her brothers, Hunter and Blake, were missing.

_**Who could have done something like this?**_ The youngest Bradley through dismally. "I can't be the only student left..." she muttered, surveying the damage that had been caused to her beloved home and school.

Turning her gaze skyward, Hannah noticed how clear everything seemed to be, the outside world had no clue of the turmoil that she was going through, her home had been destroyed, her friends had disappeared and her brothers were also missing, but not two seconds later, a red beam hit the ground, causing a mini earthquake, and knocked Hannah off of her feet.

"Whoa!" Hannah yelped. "What the hell was that?"

"Hello, Thunder Ninja," growled a voice from behind.

Rolling back onto her feet, Hannah gasped and staggered backwards a few steps as a faceless robot appeared in her line of sight. "Who are you?"

"My master calls me Zurgane!"

"Zurgane?" Hannah repeated. "What kind of name is that?"

But Zurgane did not answer. Instead, he removed the two swords that her protruding out of his shoulder pads, crossed them over and fired purple energy blasts at the Thunder Ninja.

"Whoa!" Hannah shrieked, ducking down to avoid the blasts. "What the hell -? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Come with me at once," Zurgane ordered. "Lothor has plans for the Thunder academy!"

"Go to hell!" Hannah sneered, her once carefree attitude disappearing almost immediately.

Zurgane growled and tried to attack her again, this time, however, Hannah flipped over backwards to avoid the blast, but when she landed she looked up to see that she was surrounded by freaky looking creatures. They had a scorpion emblem on their face and were dressed in all black jumpsuits with red accents.

"Kelzaks!" she hissed, remembering back to her Ninja History classes.

"Yes!" Zurgane growled. "Now! Get her!"

"I don't think so!" Hannah shouted, ninja-streaking out of the way as the Kelzaks attacked her with their mini swords. Landing a few feet away, Hannah ripped off her out clothing to reveal her Ninja Uniform underneath; it was all black with amber accents around the shoulders, arms, and sides. "Amber Thunder power!" she shouted. "Thunder Staff!"

Pulling the long staff over her shoulder, Hannah swung it in several different directions, before aiming it at Zurgane and the Kelzaks.

"Attack!" Zurgane ordered.

And the fight was on.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

It had started to drizzle, then, after an incredible loud crash of Thunder, it became a full storm.

The rain lashed down, bucket after bucket, on the city of Blue Bay Harbour. The wind threatened to blow over anything that wasn't attached to the ground, people and animals alike, stayed indoors. Very few braved the wrath of which Mother Nature had to offer tonight, all except a squad of rather miserable foot soldiers.

The Wind rangers and their Sensei were safe in Ninja Ops, training, or rather the Rangers were training and their Sensei was teaching, as it should have been.

_"Simulation over. Well, that was, below average. It will be on the mainframe if you want to relive any of it."_

_"Rangers, you were lucky this was only a simulation."_

_"Sensei, why can't we get this right? Why do we keep failing?"_

_"That is for you to figure out. Tomorrow, we will try again."_

_"Come Tor,"_

_"Hey, wait, where do you think you guys are going?"_

_"Home, man!"_

_"Hey, no way, not until we get this right!"_

_"Sensei said we'll try again tomorrow."_

_"And dude, if I don't sleep, tomorrow's just going to be a replay of today."_

_"Look, that's why we gotta keep practicing until you guys get it right,"_

_"Until we get it right?"_

_"Look, that's not what I meant,"_

_"Oh, we know what you meant!"_

But this is not about Blue Bay Harbour's weather, or directly about the citizens of the city. This chapter is not even about the foot soldiers but they do appear in the story, it is, of course, about the Ninja's, but they also don't appear until later down the line, even though they have been mentioned above.

No, this chapter is about the solitary figure standing on a rooftop a fair distance away from her home, but a little closer than she should have been to the miserable foot soldiers.

She stood there, motionless, her arms covered in cuts and bruises and wrapped around herself as the rain lashed relentlessly against her. Her leather clothes protected her somewhat against the on slaughter of the wind and rain, and the mask that covered her face was torn, frayed and soaked. Across her back was a staff, something that she had been training with since she was a child.

The wind blew against her wet body making her feel almost as cold on the outside as she felt on the inside. One would think it would be enough to make her go home, go back to her family, but the only problem with that scenario was that she no longer _had_ a family to go home too. She was alone, and she welcomed the stone as it reflected her own true feelings.

She stared, absentmindedly at the rain that was causing Blue Bay Harbour such discomfort. Her brain seemed to have shut down because everything was confusing. She couldn't remember the night's events, but then again, the entire day was a blur. She wished her brothers were here to comfort her - at the thought of her older brothers, she cried, her warm tears mixing with the icy dreaded rain drops

She missed her family.

It seemed fate was against her tonight because not only had it delivered the mystery of her missing academy right to her, but was also bringing a clan of foot soldiers directly into her path. If she had been standing in any other place, she would have missed them completely, but she was standing directly in front of their fore boarding search, completely lost in her own thoughts. Hunter said it happened too often.

She didn't hear them, it was impossible to hear anything over the storm, but she did sense them, but it was at the very last minute and by the time she had turned they were right on top of her. She recognized them; it was the same creatures that had attacked her at the Thunder Academy. Were they following her? Or was it her they had been searching for all this time?

"Kelzaks!" she whispered.

Fifteen menacing figures faced her with their swords drawn. She stared at them in shock, her emerald green eyes wide in horror, and they stared back at her in contempt. The leader of the pack rushed forward and attacked viciously, Hannah drew her weapon and countered the attack sending him flying.

At that - they all attacked.

She did well... at first... especially since she had been injured prior to this attack, but when one slashed at her and caught her across the chest, the injury was closely followed by several more, and her concentration failed as pain riddled her body. She had to leave; it was either that or get her head separated from her shoulders.

_**I need to find shelter**_ she thought desperately. But how could she? She was surrounded and, worst of all, injured. The only weapon that would be useful now would be the unexpected. Looking around at the foot soldiers, Hannah ran forward and leap frogged over the Kelzack in front of her, the creature was taken by surprise and this gave her a slight advantage, but it wasn't much, because as soon as they realized she was escaping, the Kelzaks were back on her tail.

Hannah reached the end of the rooftop and jumped down the side, falling some way down, before reaching out and grabbing onto the fire escape before hitting the ground. She winced as her legs weren't exactly in the best condition, and standing out in the rain for hours didn't benefit her own health.

Her legs were tired under the amount of training, running and fighting she had done today and her whole body was protesting with each move she took. She needed to rest, but after she got to safety.

The rain, if possible, started to beat down harder causing the leather she was wearing to become heavier and making it near impossible to move, fear was the only emotion that made any sense to her as she ran through the water-logged streets.

With her heart pounding, Hannah glanced over her shoulder, screamed and turned back to face the front, the Kelzaks were still following her as she run blindly through the streets, she didn't care which one she took, as long as it took her away from the enemy.

Before long the streets disappeared and Hannah skidded to a halt in a forest clearing, breathing heavy from all the running she had done, the Thunder Ninja rested against a large oak tree to catch her breath and concentrate on the sounds around her, she didn't know where the Kelzaks had gone, but just because she couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't there.

There was a sound and she couldn't sense anything either.

"I lost them," she whispered, sinking to her knees and shivering uncontrollably. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally, and her body felt like it was on fire and her head was ready to explode. Pain, fear and loss were the only things she could feel.

After a few minutes rest, Hannah was back on her feet and ready to take off again, she knew that she had to keep moving, if she didn't the Kelzaks would find her. As she stood, a wave of vertigo hit her and she stumbled as her world swayed and blurred, a whimper escaped her frozen lips and she placed her cold and numb hand to the trunk of the tree beside her for support, before continuing onwards.

The forest stretched on for miles and every tree looked the same, they were taunting her, telling her that her only path was one that she couldn't see. It sounded crazy, but it held some truth. She couldn't see her path, and whichever way it pointed she was blinded from seeing it.

Minutes felt like hours and soon it felt like she had been walking for days, when she suddenly stopped at the faintest sound of a twig snapping.

Turning on the spot, Hannah spied into the green forestry, but saw nothing. She could have been delirious... could she really have been hearing things? It was a possibility; she was tired, cold, and hungry and needed to rest, badly, so there was a chance that she could be hearing things.

When the sound ceased, she continued onwards, only to stop for a third time when she heard another snap. Something... or someone... was in the forest with her and they were closing in. Reaching over her shoulder for her staff, Hannah looked around carefully, ready to run or fight at any given moment, but nothing was there.

Her senses were tingling and she knew that it meant she was in trouble.

Dread pooled into the pit of her stomach and she swallowed nervously as footsteps echoed nearby, she backed away slowly, silently and carefully, her hand still resting on her staff as she prepared herself for the inevitable; she had no will left to run and she wasn't about to just surrender, she hadn't been trained to give up.

Hannah felt her heart rate increase and her hands began to tremble followed, reluctantly, by the rest of her body; her senses were going crazy, and she knew that this meant that the danger was closer than she had anticipated. She felt ashamed, her fear was obvious and she wasn't doing a damned thing to disguise it.

Ninja's were supposed to be fearless in the face of danger and she was giving in... But she was too tired.

Hunter and Blake wouldn't have cowered, they wouldn't have shown fear they would have stood and gone looking for the danger, instead of the danger finding them. A sob escaped her lips and she felt that she would cry all over again, all this was too much for her, her family, the Ninja academy, the Kelzaks and now this? It was too much for one person to handle alone.

She heard the snapping of twigs again and this time it was accompanied by a small murmur.

"She went this way,"

They were close - too close.

Hannah breathed in sharply and turned her head of a fraction of an inch to the right as movement flashed across the trees. She screamed at the top of her lungs before her world blurred and the next thing she saw was darkness.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

After a fight with his friends, Shane Clark made his lonesome way through the damp forest; he needed to get home before his parents started to worry. If only he realized that he was walking towards a terrified sixteen year old who would have more than likely kicked his ass if she had the energy.

As he trudged onwards a piercing scream cut through the air, and in alarm he raised his head towards where he thought it had come from his guess was confirmed when he saw a body sway and hit the ground seconds later, a black figure looming over it. Using a burst of air, he sent it at the figure which disappeared seconds after it had appeared leaving its victim unconscious on the floor.

Carefully approaching the body, Shane was able to pick out details; first thing he noticed something he really should have taken into account before and his shock only grew as he moved closer to inspect the person on the ground, at last he stood over them and stared down at it, or rather her, in disbelief.

The being he had saved was in fact a _ninja_! It was impossible not to see that; she was clad in Ninja-gear quite similar to his own, except instead of red accents hers were amber. Although there were gashes in the clothing and thick clots of blood seemed to have leaked out of them and onto her gear.

And to make this even stranger she had a staff strapped across her back, where she learned to use it he would find out later, but right now it was clear that she needed medical attention and he couldn't very well drop her off at the emergency room looking the way she did, she would surely rise suspicions.

The only other place he knew that was safe enough to take her was Ninja Ops.

_**Cam's gonna love this!**_ He thought as he carefully lifted the small body into his arms, realizing how light she seemed to be despite being water-logged. He knew how heavy leather felt when it was full of water. He needed to get her to safety, as quickly as he could.

"It's alright," he murmured, unsure of whether she was could hear him or not, "you're safe now!" he walked swiftly back along the path he had just taken trying his best not to jostle her too much. He could have Ninja-streaked but he didn't know what condition she was in under her Ninja-gear and he didn't want to risk hurting her any more than she already was.

Luckily they weren't from Ninja Ops, only a few more minutes and they would be there.

As he turned down towards the lake, he wondered what kind of change this new Ninja would bring, and that also depended on what reaction Cam, his father, Tori and Dustin would have.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Soon he reached Ninja Ops and quickly entered to find Cam at the Mainframe.

"Cam!" Shane called, startling the poor boy. "She needs help!"

"She?" Cam frowned, spinning around on his chair and finally looking up to see what the Red ranger meant, his eyes grew huge and he leapt off the computer chair and rushed over to have a better look.

His father, also clearly interest jumped across the room and landed on the table as Shane set the female down on the surface. Cam disappeared to grab his first aid kit while Shane rushed to get a bowl of water to clean her wounds.

There was only so much he could do until she was conscious enough to remove her Ninja clothing or until Tori was back to help, there was no way he was removing her clothing; that was just wrong. Especially to girl a barely knew... hell, he wouldn't even do that to Tori. But he could remove her mask and wash the gashes on her face.

As to make her more comfortable on the table, Cam removed her staff from her back when he returned, and placed it on the table beside her.

"That's a Thunder staff," Cam said inspecting he weapon as it lay in front of him. "Do you think she's a Thunder Ninja?" he asked his father.

"It would seem so," Sensei nodded. "But we will get more answers once she is awake. For now let her sleep."

Cam nodded.

"Do you think she knows how to use it?" Shane asked, eyeing the Staff.

"I don't think she would have it if she didn't know how to use it," Cam replied.

Shane shrugged. "Yeah, but how well do you think she can use it?" he asked.

"Let's move her to the spare room," Sensei ordered. "She might be more comfortable there than here!"

This sounded logical.

"Shane, if you will," Sensei said, motioning to the still unconscious female.

Shane nodded and picked her up again, moving her off to the spare room. After he had her settled, he returned to Cam and Sensei before heading home. His head consumed of thoughts of the female he had saved, and who he had saved her from.

But something told him that he wouldn't have to wait too long to find out!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 06 August 2012 at 9:45pm**


	2. Hannah Bradley

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It means a lot.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thanks to the following: **Pinkrangerfan, Aims5, Starpower21, CamaroDude1989, Kenn-Faith-Dawn, The Goddess of War Athena, The Silver Magician of Chaos, Trinaa95, Sjwht, SchoolBoredom, Gypsymooneygirl7733 **and** Pixiescale1185 ** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

She was awake long before she had actually opened her eyes, and even then she did it groggily. For a very short blessed moment she believed that she was home in her bed with her beloved brothers, but then reality hit her like a ton of bricks and she had to fight with herself to hold back the tears that threatened to fall as she remembered what had happened.

Some parts of her recent past she wanted to remember, but there were others that she desperately wanted to forget. What had happened before she lost consciousness was crystal clear, that was the part that she wanted to forget, but how she had got herself into that situation was still a mystery to her, all she did know was that her family was gone.

A sob passed her lips as she fought down the overwhelming urge to cry again, she managed to hold it together, not because she wanted too, but mostly because she didn't know where she was or if there were other people around; if there was, she didn't want them to hear her crying.

The looming dark figure was the last thing she remembered... _**no wait**_... the last thing she remembered was being lifted up by a pair of strong arms and a warm voice telling her that she was safe. She couldn't remember if she had answered the voice, but whoever had saved her, she owed them her life. She wondered if they were still around.

Finally she opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings; she was in a dimly lit room, this did not bring fear because she knew there was nothing to indicate that she was in any sort of danger. She was lying on a bed and covered in a thick blue blanket; she smiled and glanced down at it.

She then realized that her Ninja gear had been removed and she was wearing white shorts and a green t-shirt, her arms were covered in bandages and she could feel the twinge of something holding her wounds together. _**Stitches**_ was her first thought. Wherever she was someone had to be around, they had patched her up and, evidently, changed her out of her gear.

_**Hopefully whoever changed me is female**_ she thought, knowing that if Hunter and Blake ever caught wind of this, they would kill the poor lad that had undressed her.

Slowly she sat up and pushed off the blanket, expecting some pain, but not enough that would make her cry out.

Carefully, she pulled back her bandages and grimaced at the scars that littered her body; her usual smooth skin was blemished with ugly looking scars. This, however, confused her, how long had she been unconscious so that her wounds had time to heal into the scars that they were now? And if she has been healed why bothering bandaging her at all?

Pulling off all her bandages, Hannah placed them on the edge of the cot on which she sat, and her gaze then swept around the room and started to take in every little detail around her. She noticed two things: 1) Her Ninja clothes were folded neatly on the chair at the foot of her bed, with a mask that resembled her own on top, and 2) Her staff was propped up against the wall near the door in perfect condition.

Getting out of the bed, Hannah walked across to her clothes and quickly pulled them on over the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing, she picked up the mask and pulled it over her head, playing around with it for a bit so that it was a comfortable fit. She then crossed the room and grabbed her staff, her fingers lighting dancing over the inscription.

"_Sky of wonder - Power of Thunder."_

She smiled at the inscription; it was something her brothers had done for her when she had mastered her weapons training. She had come out at the top of her class and was rewarded with the Thunder Academy's motto engraved into her beloved staff, so that no matter where she went, it would always be something she carried.

Hannah sighed, thinking of her older brothers made her feel lonelier than she had ever been before. Not to mention depressed. For a few moments she stood, turning the staff over in her hands with ease, her thoughts consumed of Hunter and Blake, she felt so lost. Her home was gone and her brothers had disappeared along with her friends and her Sensei, in truth, she felt like they had abandoned her.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from her mind, Hannah scolded herself for thinking such stupid things. Hunter and Blake would never abandon her, they were the only family she had left, especially after her parents had passed away in 1995, she had been eight years old at the time.

Finally she decided to venture out of the room and explore this place in which she had awoken; maybe she could find someone who could give her the answers that she needed. Strapping her staff onto her back, Hannah turned the handle of the door and pulled it open, only to walk into someone on the otherside.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

It had been a whole week since she had arrived, and still she hadn't woken up.

He had many theories as to why, but the others did not seem interested in them, so he didn't bother explaining. What was the point if they weren't going to listen? His frustration was growing with each and every day, because not were the others complaining about her not waking up, he too wanted to know who she was.

On the last day he had gone to check on her, with no real hope that she would be awake. His day had been real long, so he was tired and despite trying to keep his eyes open, he found himself falling asleep at different intervals throughout the day; it was nearing lunchtime when he was finally awake enough to go and check on his guest.

Reaching for the door to push it open, he was taken by surprise as it was pulled from his grasp and a leather-clad figure walked straight into him.

"Oof!" she cried, stumbling backwards and landing on her butt. "Ow!" she complained, glaring up at him through her mask, her green eyes hard. "Don't you knock before you enter a bedroom?" she demanded.

"Uh..." he hesitated. "Sorry?"

"Whatever," she shrugged, picking herself up off the floor and turning to face him. He was around her height, if only a few inches taller. He had a bowl-cut hairstyle, green shirt and glasses. All in all, he looked exceptionally ordinary, and he was staring at her like he had never seen another person before. "What? What are you looking at?"

Cam shook his head. "Sorry," he repeated.

_**Aw, he's nervous**_ Hannah giggled.

"H-how do y-you feel?"

"Other than the fact that my butt hurts," Hannah answered, rubbing the bottom of her spine. "I feel fine. What's your name?"

"Cameron," he answered. "But everyone calls me Cam."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cam," she smiled. "I'm Hannah."

There was an awkward silence after that, one that got to the point where it irritated Hannah and she found that she had to break it. "Is there any particular reason that you made me crash into you?"

"Excuse me?" Cam squeaked. "I didn't make you! You opened the door!"

"Why were you standing on the other side?"

"Because I was coming to check on you,"

"Oh, do you always barge into a room with a semi-conscious girl on the other side?"

A dull blush rose in Cam's cheeks making her giggle.

"No, you're actually the first unconscious girl that has been here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"Ninja Ops," Cam answered. "You're at the Wind Ninja Academy!"

"Oh," she nodded. "You don't' happen to have any food do you? I haven't eaten in like..." she trailed, lost "Uh, how long was I out?"

"A whole week," Cam explained, Hannah's eyes widened. "C'mon, its lunchtime, I'll see if there is food here!"

Hannah smiled. "Thanks," she said as he lead her through the hallway and out into another room, which proved to be like a mini dining room.

In the centre of the room was a small table at the end of which stood a rather large opening which she guessed lead to an exit because it looked like they were underground, lining the walls were multi-colored computerized doors each a different colour. Red. Blue and Yellow.

There was a large mainframe ahead of her, and a motorized house that she had seen that housed pets. "Nice, you live here?"

"Yes," Cam nodded. "Above us is the Wind Academy... or, what is left of it!"

Hannah frowned, as an image of a destroyed Thunder Academy flashed across her mind. "What do you mean?"

"The Wind Academy was attacked," Cam explained, "and i'm guessing so was the Thunder? You are a Thunder Ninja, are you not?"

"Of course!"

Cam nodded once and sat her down at the small table; before disappearing into the kitchen.

That was when he remembered that he couldnt cook to save his life, he decided on something simple, like egg and toast. He couldnt mess that up, could he?

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah smiled as she looked around the room; her thoughts were consumed of the place that she was in and of Cam himself. He had said she was at the Wind Ninja Academy, in a place called Ninja Ops. But that raised the question as to why the Wind Ninja Academy had a secret room beneath it.

Was it a safety room? A bunker, perhaps? Well, wherever it was, it seemed to be the place that had all the necessities that were required to survive.

And Cam? Well, he was kind and noble; he seemed to be the type of person who forever strived to better themselves and strived to please. He held an atmosphere of knowledge and fierce loyalty. She respected that greatly.

Although he had acted strange when he saw it, like he had never seen a girl before. Then again, he probably hadn't.

_**I wonder if he gets out all.**_ Hannah thought, curiously. _**Maybe I could change his outlook on the outside world.**_

A smell wafted out from the kitchen, and Hannah wrinkled her nose in disgust, she couldn't very well say it was a_ nice_ smell. Getting to her feet, the youngest Bradley ventured across the room and into the kitchen, and very much to her surprise, although she had an inkling that it was his fault, she found Cam with a frying pan in hand and a lost look on his face.

The toaster dinged and a piece of burnt toast popped out.

Hannah couldn't help but grin, it was her brother's all over again, neither of them could cook, they insisted that the kitchen was a dreaded place and it hated them.

"I just remembered," Cam said, looking sheepish. "I can't cook."

"It's okay," Hannah smiled. "Not everyone can. Do you have any oil?" she added, looking around.

"Oil...?"

"Yeah, you know, the sticky stuff you put in a frying pan so things doing stick?"

Cam pointed at the top cupboard.

Reaching up, Hannah pulled out a bottle of cooking oil and cleared up the mess, and prepared to cook for both of them. Neither of them spoke throughout the duration, and when she had finished, Hannah handed over a plate before heading back into the dining room with her own.

They spoke a great deal more as they ate.

Cam told her about his father and the Wind Ninja Academy, and about the three Ninja's that had managed to survive.

"Shane, Tori and Dustin," Cam said. "They're the last remaining Wind Ninja Students on earth."

"Besides you," Hannah pointed out.

"I'm not a student," Cam said, shaking his head. "I just live here!"

"Not allowed to be a Ninja?"

"Something like that,"

Hannah smiled. "Don't be worry," she said. "You're not missing much."

"Tell me about your family," Cam pressed.

Hannah sighed. "Not much to say really! My parents died when I was eight, I was raised by my older brothers after that. We joined the Thunder Academy after my parents had passed away and Sensei Omino trained us in the way of the Thunder ninja, just like he had done my parents."

Cam nodded after she had finished speaking, before looking up as a set of footsteps caught his attention and seconds later a blonde walked in. Going from Cam's description, it wasn't all that difficult to work out that this was Victoria Hanson, commonly known as Tori.

"Sensei, can I talk -" Tori started, but trailed off as she caught sight of Hannah and Cam. "- to you... uh, hi...?"

Hannah giggled. "Hi, you're Tori, right?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "How did you -?"

"Cam told me," Hannah shrugged.

"Uh," Tori nodded, shooting Cam a suspicious look. "Why didn't you call to say she was awake?"

"You all left here pretty late last night," Cam answered. "I didn't want to disturb you from catching up on your sleep, plus, she has only just woken up."

"He's right," Hannah nodded.

Tori shot Cam another look, one that he shifted uncomfortably under, before turning her attention back to Hannah. "So, what's your name?"

"Hannah," the Thunder Ninja answered. "Hannah Bradley."

"How long is 'only just'?" Tori inquired.

"Um, about an hour," Hannah answered. "We just finished cooking... I was hungry," she said, shrugging sheepishly.

"We? What do you mean 'we'?" Tori asked, looking at Cam. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't," he admitted.

"We worked on it together," Hannah smiled.

Cam nodded dumbly, avoiding eye-contact as his face warmed, like it had been doing ever since Hannah had awoken. What was this affect she was having on him?

"Well, it seems delicious," Tori approved.

"Would you like some?" Hannah asked. "I'd be happy to make some more,"

"Maybe another time," Tori smiled, shaking her head. "I'm actually here to see Sensei!"

Cam nodded and disappeared to get his father, when he returned Hannah was surprised to learn that his father was a rodent. She frowned and made a mental note to ask Cam about it later.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

After helping Hannah clean up, Cam retreated to his computer and Hannah knelt beside Tori and Sensei Watanabe, as the water ninja explained about her predicament. Apparently some guy named Shane had made a crack about Tori being a "guy-girl" and she wanted to prove that she was more than just a tom-boy.

"Is that a good enough reason to do the photo shoot, Sensei?"

"A Ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being," Sensei answered. "This inner strength can help you in all situations."

"You're no help, you know that?" Tori smiled.

"What he means," said Hannah, "is there is a difference between helping someone, and making the choice for them. This is a choice that only you can make, Tori, you can either let Shane go on thinking what he likes, or you can go out there and prove that you are like most girls!"

"What would you do?" Tori asked. "What do you take pride in?"

"I may be a tomboy, but I take pride in my appearance," Hannah explained. "I enjoy Motocross and Snowboarding, but in each of those aspects my face is covered and the clothes make me look more like a guy, but my true passion lies in Gymnastics and Archery."

"You with a bow and arrow?"

Hannah giggled. "Funny, that's what my brothers said too," she smiled. "But Gymnastics and Archery are Olympic sports and through them I can prove that i'm not just some ditzy blonde!"

"I see your point," Tori nodded, before pausing. "You're an Olympic athlete?"

"Training to be one," Hannah nodded. "I was in Athens when I got the call that my brothers were missing; the Olympics are next summer and I have to be ready, but family comes first!"

"Thanks," Tori smiled.

"No problem," Hannah nodded. "Let me know how it turns out!"

"How did you -?"

Hannah offered her a knowing smile.

Tori smiled warily, turned toe and walked out.

As she did so, Cam, who had been typing at his computer for most of the conversation, cracked his knuckles and spun around to face them. "I feel like I've been writing codes for the past three weeks," he sighed. "I think i'm getting blisters!"

"Your efforts are admirable, son," Sensei told him. "I have a terrible feeling we will need it!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"So, what happened to your dad?" Hannah asked, sitting Indian style on the table behind Cam, she was playing with her hair, which she had brushed to the side and draped over her shoulder for easier access.

"Lothor," Cam answered.

Hannah gave him a pointed look. "What did Lothor do?" she asked.

"Lothor's energy blast was too strong for my father," Cam explained, "it turned him into the guinea pig that he is... i'm just working on finding a cure."

"You'll find it," Hannah smiled, thinking positive.

"Tell me more about you," Cam said, turning the tables.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything,"

Hannah grinned. "Okay. Well, as you know, i'm from Reefside, but I have spent the past two years travelling. Like I told Tori, I was in Athens when the Thunder Ninja Academy was attacked, I came back to find nothing but a giant hole in the ground where the school used to be, my Sensei and everyone else, along with my brothers, were gone."

"You keep saying 'your brothers'," Cam interrupted. "What about your parents?"

"They're dead," Hannah answered. "They died when I was eight, ever since then my brothers and I have been living at the Thunder Academy, Sensei Omino, he seemed to be grooming us for something, we just don't know what, and now that he's gone I'm afraid that I will never know!"

She sighed and looked down as she twirled her hair around her fingers, she looked sad, Cam couldn't help but feel sad for her, her eyes clearly held sorrow and he felt that he had to do something. "We can help you look for them," he said, "We can help you find your brothers."

"You're sweet," Hannah smiled. "But i'm not even sure where too start, I have no clue where they are, but I haven't searched the Thunder Academy thoroughly yet, I was chased out before I had the chance!"

"Well, that sounds like a good place to start," said Cam. "How come you haven't asked to go back?"

"It's too painful," she admitted. "Going back would mean that admitting that there is nothing there for me to find, and I'm not sure if I am strong enough to admit that i'm the only Bradley left!"

Tears sparkled in her green eyes and she hastily wiped them away.

Cam stared at her, his heart bursting with sympathy.

Another awkward silence followed, in which Hannah continued to play with her hair. She really hated awkward silences.

"Perhaps you can show the others in the morning," Sensei said, resting his paw on her hand. "You are in no condition to go anywhere right now."

"But I am healed," Hannah said, "I have the energy to go to Reefside; it is only on the otherside of the woods."

"You are physically healed, yes," Sensei nodded. "But not emotionally... your heart has been damaged in ways that we can never imagine, Hannah, we can heal you physically, but you're emotional and mental state is only something that can heal with time."

Hannah heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright," she whispered. "I will show them tomorrow!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

During the hours that passed, Hannah became more informed about what had happened to the Ninja Academies while she had been in Athens, she had learned that the rogue Ninja, Lothor, had returned and attacked the Academies in hopes of removing every trace of people that would stand in his way of total destruction of Earth.

While Sensei explained all this to her, Cam had returned to his computer to finish his codes, Hannah contemplated this as normal behavior, he did, after all, give off the boy-genius vibe, especially, it seemed, when it came to computers.

She, on the other hand, was a complete dunce when it came to technology; she knew how to fix a dirt bike engine, or how to shoot a bow and arrow, she even knew how to do Gymnastics, but not one in her sixteen years had she ever figured out how to use a computer, not that she cared really, she preferred things the old modern way, it made it easier.

At this particular moment, Sensei was telling her how his student, Shane Clark, had saved her.

"Shane?" she murmured. "The same person that made a jibe about Tori?"

"The very same," Cam said, over his shoulder.

"Oh," Hannah frowned. "I'm a little disappointed to hear that my hero can be a total doofus, but when can I meet him? I would like to thank him for saving my life!"

Unbeknownst to Hannah, Cam's jaw tightened at the words 'my hero' and was trying subtly to concentrate firmly on his work rather than her voice. And he only looked up when the mainframe beeped, and Tori's voice sounded, loud and clear.

"_Cam, its Zord time!"_

"Here we go!" Cam said, hitting the giant red button on the keyboard. The Zords roared to life and thundered towards their respective owners.

Red ranger had a Hawk.

Yellow Ranger had a Lion

Blue Ranger had a Dolphin.

"Makes sense," Hannah nodded, popping up behind Cam to watch the fight. "Each animal is linked back to their respective element: Hawk for Air, Lion for Earth and Dolphin for Water!"

The giant fighting machines assembled together to form the Megazord, which later turned to face the monster, but the chameleon creature simply multiplied by the thousands.

"That's cheating!" Hannah protested.

"I've got something to even the odds," Cam said. "Guys, listen up, it's called the Lightning Mode. But it only lasts for sixty seconds!"

"Well, that was a bright idea," Hannah frowned.

Cam shot her a look.

"_All the time we'll need_," Tori smirked. "_Power Disk! Locked and dropped!"_

The metal bulk of the Megazord was removed and left in its place was a sleek model of the original. It started bouncing on its toes, like a boxer, before rushing forward and completely and quickly demolished the clones.

With sixty seconds up, the Megazord reverted back to its original form.

"_Power Disks! Locked, dropped and ready to rock_!" the three Wind rangers shouted.

"Ready to rock?" Hannah giggled. "I like that!"

_"Serpent Sword! One to the Power of Three!"_

The Megazord multiplied so that there was now two more, each of them holding the same serpent sword as the original.

"_Megazord! Triple strike!"_

All three slashed at the monster, completely obliterating him.

Hannah cheered and hugged Cam in celebration of the monsters defeat, oblivious to the blush that threatened to overpower the guy in green. "That was awesome!" she grinned. "I wanna be a Power Ranger!"

Unfortunately, unknown to the two teens at Ninja Ops, a much bigger and more sinister plot was underway in outer space, one that would soon come to Earth and hit a little too close to home for Hannah.

The question was... was she ready for it?

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 07 August 2012 at 09:35pm**


	3. Looming Thunder

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter three. Major changes to this chapter that wasn't found in the original. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think by reviewing at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thanks to the following: **Fallingstar22, NightmareOnElmStreetFan, Zania330, lolsmileyface6, DJScales, LamoyaSmith vs. blakeNtori** and for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

Ninja Ops was silent.

A shadow crept across the main room of the rangers' headquarters; it paused and checked for any signs of movement. There was none. When it was certain that it was alone, the shadow continued on its way, passing the small sleeping hut that held the small guinea pig which was once Hanoi Watanabe, or was rather still him, he had just been reverted into a small fury rodent.

The shadow moved on again. Passing over the furry creature and venturing further into Ninja Ops, it was using its time here to do something that needed to be done. Reaching the end of the hall, the shadow paused, the reason it was up at this hour was hidden just behind the door that blocked its path. The shadow searched once more for any signs of movements but once again came up empty.

Creeping towards the door, it creaked as it was pulled open, and the shadow crept silently inside, closing the door in its wake. Stepping lightly, the figure paused, again, its sharp senses flickering towards the slightest of sounds.

Satisfied, the shape moved silently towards the creation, which was propped up in the farthest corner of the room, and knelt in front of them. In the darkness the figure fiddled around with something that was attached to its belt, before a small 'click' resounded and a small strobe of light flickered to life.

Turning the flashlight towards the objects in front of it, the figure pulled a set of tools towards them, placed the flashlight between their teeth, picked up a wrench and started tinkering around on the metal. They obviously didn't mind getting their hands dirty.

For a few moments the figure worked in silence, changing tools ever now and then to finish what Cam had started that afternoon, but had failed to finish.

Once finished, the figure rose to their feet and inspected their work. It nodded in satisfaction and approval.

_**It should work now**_

Carefully pushing back the tools and setting everything where it was supposed to have been, the figure turned gracefully and headed back to the door. Their hand hadn't even brushed the surface of the hand, when its senses caught swift of footsteps on the other side.

Panic-stricken, the figure ducked into the shadows beside the door, and seconds later it was pushed open as another figure walked in.

The first person ducked out of the room before the door closed, and sighed in relief as they heard the light switching on in the room behind them. That had been a close one.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Morning dawned.

Hannah groaned as she sat up, her hair was frazzled and her eyes were red, it was a clear sign that she had not had a very good night.

Whenever she would close her eyes, she would see an image of her parents' dead bodies. Since she had been eight when they had passed, and she had been home pretty much all day that day, she had witnessed firsthand their murder and sat with their bodies before, during and after they had died, she had been found by Hunter and Blake.

When she was questioned by the police, Hannah couldn't tell them who had attacked her parents, she was so traumatized that her mind had gone blank and she had cut herself off from the rest of the world. She cried when a stranger tried to touch her, and took refuge in Hunter's arms.

_**Even to this day I can't remember who killed my parents**_ she thought miserably.

A yawn escaped her lips and she checked the clock beside her. 8:00am.

_**Time to get up**_ she mused, stretching and kicking the blankets off of her legs, she was still wearing a pair of white shorts and Cam's green shirt. Since she didn't have any clothes of her own, he had agreed that she could use one of his shirts for bed; while the shorts belonged to Tori.

Speaking of Tori...

"Morning," the Blonde smiled as she entered the bedroom, carrying a breakfast tray. "We thought you might be hungry!"

Hannah smiled. "It's very thoughtful of you," she said. "Thank you."

As the tray was placed across her legs, she cut into her eyes, before stopping herself and looking up at the water ninja. "Did you cook this?" she asked.

"Yes," Tori nodded. "The others can't cook to save their lives, although I am pretty sure that Sensei could, but he doesn't have thumbs."

"And he is about three foot tall," Hannah added, with a small laugh.

Tori laughed in agreement.

While Hannah ate, she and Tori talked about everything and anything, but mostly they conversed about Hannah's brothers. "They come off as intimidating the first time you meet them," Hannah explained, "but they are really big softies underneath, especially Hunter. Blake, he's only three years older than me and he likes to tease me, but he is very protective when it comes down to it."

Hannah paused, thinking of her brothers made her feel lonelier than she already felt. She wanted them back, she wanted them to hold her, and she wanted them to tell her that everything was going to OK. She wanted to believe that they were alive and well out there somewhere, and that they were searching for her. She needed them, needed their support, comfort, care and most importantly she needed their love.

Tori looked up at the blonde sitting opposite her and frowned as she saw several different emotions play across the younger teens face.

Pain. Hurt. Sorrow. Sadness. Fear. Anguish. Anger. Terror. Loneliness.

Hannah looked around wildly as she started to hyperventilate. She felt like she was suffocating, she needed an escape route; she had to get away from here! This was too much for her to handle alone. She didn't want to stay here, she wanted to go back in time and be home _before_ the Thunder academy was attacked, and she wanted to be with her brothers.

"Hannah..." Tori said, reaching out to touch the young girl's shoulder.

A scream echoed, loudly, and Hannah pulled away from Tori, backing herself into the corner behind her bed. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she hugged them close to her chest and she buried her face in her knees, rocking back and forth, muttering over and over to herself.

"What's going on?"

Tori looked up to see Cam, Shane and Sensei troop into the room.

"I don't know," Tori answered. "We were talking about her brothers..."

"She's having a panic attack," Cam explained. "Talking about her brothers must have triggered it!"

"But she was talking about them fine yesterday," Shane pointed out.

"It takes a lot to trigger a panic attack," Cam said. "I know that Hannah feels that she is the only Bradley left... her parents was murdered when she was eight years old, she was there, in the house when it happened, and she witnessed it."

Tori and Shane's mouths fell open.

"How do we calm her down?" Tori asked glancing back at Hannah, she felt responsible for this it had been her interest in the younger teen's brothers that had spiked the panic attack.

"I don't know," Cam muttered, kneeling on the bed beside the Thunder ninja. "Hannah... it's me, Cam, you're alright! You're safe!"

Hannah swallowed and peeked over her arms at him, her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red from crying. Her shoulders shook with anxiety and her breathing was shallow. "Cam...?" she croaked.

"Yeah," Cam nodded, touching the back of her hand with his fingers. "See... safe..."

"Hunter and Blake," she muttered, looking down into her lap.

"We'll find them, Hannah," Cam promised, sliding up to sit beside her. She allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder. "I promised you that we would find them and I always keep my promises."

Hannah smiled a watery smile.

"Thanks, Cam," she whispered.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

After Hannah had calmed down, dressed and finished her breakfast, she joined Cam in the forest outside the Wind Ninja Academy as Shane and Tori tested out the new Tsunami Cycles, the same bikes that Cam had started the previous afternoon, and the ones that puzzled him above and beyond.

"They were weeks off being finished," he told Hannah.

"Maybe you're smarter than you give yourself credit for," Hannah replied, climbing an oak tree and perching herself on one of the branches so she could watch Shane and Tori battle the Kelzack. She wanted a Tsunami Cycle; she wanted to be able to ride again, to have fun with her friends.

Being around a bike brought back so many good memories for her, and she wanted the chance to re-connect with that past, _**maybe**_ she thought, _**being on a bike will help me! Maybe it could give me hope that Hunter and Blake are still alive and searching for me.**_

"Hey, Dustin," Cam said, causing Hannah to look down.

"Hey man," Dustin said.

"You know, I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready," Cam sighed. "But of course, no one ever listens to the guy with glasses."

"Dude, what, these are the Tsunami Cycles?" Dustin asked ducking as Tori sailed over them.

"These are awesome!" she whooped, engaging battle with more Kelzack

Hannah smiled as she watched from the trees.

"Whoa! Man, I thought these were months off being ready!" Dustin said, grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"So did I," Cam agreed. "It's weird. I went to finish a few things last night, but they were already done. I just don't understand it."

"So, what, you got somethin for me?" Dustin asked, excitedly.

"No, should I?" Cam asked, shifting his bag

"Quit joking around," Dustin laughed, nervously.

"Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about,"

Dustin looked like a sad puppy. "So, what? You're saying that the Motocross guy is the only one that doesn't get a Tsunami Cycle?"

Hannah giggled as she pushed herself out of the tree, landing beside Dustin and Cam gently. "C'mon, Cam," she said, nudging the boy in Green. "Look at that face!"

Dustin's face slipped into another puppy dog pout, one that caused Hannah to coo at him.

Cam tensed slightly as she reached up to ruffle the Yellow ranger's hair and kiss his cheek. What was this newfound feeling and emotion that he had around her? Was he... no...? He couldn't be, could he? Was it possible that he was _jealous_?

Shaking his head of any thoughts, Cam sighed and pulled out a remote from his pocket. "Alright, fine," he said, using the controller to direct a huge Mack truck towards them. "Meet your new Mobile Command Centre," he explained, as the truck pulled to a stop and the door at the back opened.

"Wait until you see this!" Hannah grinned, as the Yellow Tsunami Cycle with a yellow lightning bolt framework rolled down the ramp.

"Oh dude!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Well said, Dustin," Cam nodded.

"So what?" Dustin asked. "Anything I should know?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah, just make sure -" he was cut off as Dustin, took off towards the bike. Flipped over through the air and morphed. "Why bother?"

"He's excited," Hannah giggled. "Let him have some fun..."

The Genius glanced across at her, but she had already looked away and was watching the three Wind rangers with a look of longing. He smiled, his new project popping instantly into his mind.

The battle was over quickly once Dustin had joined them and soon the three Wind Rangers were returning to Cam, Hannah and the mobile command center.

"Ninja Forms!" they shouted after jumping off the bikes and de-morphing. Shane high-fived Tori as she laughed.

"Hey, guys," Cam said, coming up to them.

"Yo!" Dustin greeted "Where's Hannah?"

"Up here!" shouted a voice from above, and the three Winds turned their gazes skywards to see Hannah bend over backwards, kick her legs into the air and land safely on her feet. Like a cat. She did it one more time, before looping her hand over the branch and swinging down, dropping onto her feet and approaching them. "I miss being on the bar," she said, passing Dustin his backpack.

"You know, these bikes work pretty well." Shane said.

"You know, Shane, you're lucky" Cam said. "They still need some fine tuning! Hey, Dustin, since you're the bike expert, why don't you take a look at these plans and give me an altitude chart for auto-jetting?"

Hannah frowned "Hey, what about me? I know about bikes too!"

"He's been riding a lot longer than you have," Cam responded.

"How would you know?" Hannah challenged her hands on her hips.

Cam stammered, before shaking his head as Hannah laughed him off and turned back to Tori and Shane. Cam rolled his eyes and turned to Dustin. "Oh, and don't try to play games on it!"

"Okay, dude!" Dustin promised, taking the CD. "You know I'm not a complete dufus!"

"Yeah, well, here is your chance to prove it." Cam told him.

Cam walked away as Shane approached the Yellow ranger, behind him Hannah and Tori were still going over the bikes.

"Hey Dustin, where were you today?" He asked.

"At the track," Dustin answered. "I met these two guys and they are crazy fast man -"

"Crazy fast?" Hannah asked, interrupting the conversation.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah. I'm hooking up -"

"Were they wearing Navy and Crimson riding gear?"

Dustin frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Let me guess," Hannah added, ignoring his questions. "One tall blonde guy and one short brunette?"

Tori, Shane and Cam frowned and exchanged looks as Dustin nodded for a third time, this time looking completely lost.

"Dude... how did you know that?"

Hannah looked down at the forest floor. "I was right," she murmured. "They're alive!"

"Who, dude, how do you - do you know them?"

"Of course I know them!" said Hannah, looking up. "They're my brothers!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

As soon as they returned to Ninja Ops, the monitors beeped.

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

"It's some kind of subterranean disturbance," Cam explained, as several different images of power outages and buildings rocked the screen. "This is not good."

"When is it ever?" Hannah asked, as the whole of Ninja Ops shook violently. "Whoa!" she cried, stumbling sideways into Shane, his arms wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"For a gymnast, you suck at balance," he teased.

Hannah rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Whatever!"

The lights came back on and the ground became still.

"Seismographs are picking up some serious activity," said Cam, turning back to his computer which showed a giant mole popping out of the ground.

"There's your reason why," said Shane.

"That is one massive mole," Tori said, looking repulsed.

"I thought moles were supposed to be cute?" Hannah asked.

Footsteps sounded from behind them and Dustin skidded to a halt seconds before he crashed into Hannah. "Sorry guys got hung up at the track."

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me come with you," said Hannah, "especially after you told me that my brothers were there!"

"Sensei says you're not healed enough,"

"Emotionally," Hannah reminded him. "Physically I'm fine... but if my brothers are alive and I can see them, that would heal me emotionally too!"

Dustin opened his mouth to reply, paused and then closed it again.

Hannah giggled. "Stumped, haven't I?" she grinned.

"Shut up!" Dustin teased, pushing her away playfully.

Tori laughed and turned back to the mainframe.

"He's at the rock quarry," Cam told them, once the bantering had quelled.

"On it," Shane said. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"_Hey, mole head!"_

_"We don't dig what you've been up to!"_

_"Oh, yeah, well I'm guessing by the spandex that it's your job to stop me!"_

"He's a good guesser," Hannah nodded, she was sitting Indian style on the table again, watching the battle, she blinked and the mole dived and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

_"Where did he go?"_

_"I'll give you three guesses,"_

"First two don't count!" Hannah shouted from the table.

The mole popped up between the three rangers, and spun around, slashing at them, before diving out of sight once more.

"_Alright, dig this, dirt boy!"_ Dustin shouted. _"Ninja Dirt Dive!"_

He plunged into the ground, there were two puffs of smoke coming from opposite directions, and when they collided, Dustin was thrown out of the ground. _"That was down and dirty!"_ he complained.

The mole snickered as it popped out of its hole, cheering.

_"Terra Mole in the house!"_ he cheered. "_Watch and learn rangers, I'm gonna trash your city from the inside out!"_

He dived again and disappeared.

_"He got away!"_ Shane groaned.

_"He'll be back,"_ Tori assured him.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hey, Hannah," Shane called, hurrying into Ninja Ops. "I'm heading over to Storm Charges, you want to come?"

Hannah, who was sitting Indian style on the table, braiding her hair, looked up curiously. "Sure," she nodded. "Cam, you want to come?" she asked, turning to the boy genius.

"Uh, no, I'm alright," Cam said, shaking his head. "You go on!"

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked, grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "I'll catch you later!"

"Alright," Hannah smiled, waving and following Shane out of the underground base. Cam watched their retreating forms, before turning angrily back to his work.

Outside, Hannah smiled as she followed Shane through the destroyed Wind Academy, out onto the lake and then through the portal that lead to the outside world. "I just remembered," she said, speaking suddenly. "I never actually thanked you for saving my life!"

"Uh?" Shane frowned. "Oh, it's nothing!"

"It was more than nothing, Shane," Hannah smiled. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened. You saved me... that means a lot!" she rose up onto her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

Shane nodded, numbly, and thanked the heavens for his dark skin as he blushed, the place on his cheek from where she had kissed him growing warmer by the second.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Dustin looked up as he spotted Shane, Tori and Hannah enter Storm Charges.

"Hey, I have someone who really wants to meet you guys," he said, turning his attention back to Hunter and Blake. "She says she knows you!"

"She?" Hunter frowned, looking around to see what had caught Dustin's attention a few seconds ago.

Blake mimicked his actions and stumbled as he was attacked by a flurry of blonde hair and clothes. "What the -?"

"You're here!" Hannah squealed, pulling away from her navy clad brother and throwing her arms around her crimson clad brother. "You're alive! I'm not alone!"

"Hannah!" Hunter said, sounding very pleased as he wrapped his arms around his sister's slim waist and lifted her into the air. The youngest Bradley wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, just like she used to do when she was younger.

Dustin, Shane and Tori exchanged looks, while Hannah pulled away from her oldest brother and dropped back to the floor, and turned quickly to her new friends, linking arms with her brothers in the process. "I don't know what to say," she said, smiling brightly. "Thank you's not enough!"

"You have nothing to thank us for," Tori said.

"Yeah, I do," Hannah nodded. "Shane, saved my life, Sensei, allowed me to live with him, Cam, clothed me, Tori, you were my first friend outside the Thunder Academy, and Dustin you became friends with my brothers and brought them one step closer to finding me! I owe you all a debt that I will _never_ be able to repay!"

Tori smiled.

Hunter wrapped his arm around his little sister's shoulder and drew her into a one-armed hug. "Seeing as it is only fair," he said, looking down at her, "do you feel like introducing us to your new friends!"

"Oh," Hannah yelped. "I only just remembered they know just about everything about you, and you don't even know their names!"

"That seems to be a bit of an unfair advantage, don't you think?" Blake asked, eyeing Tori.

Hannah wrinkled her nose. "Ew, dude, if you're gonna do that, at least do it discreetly!"

Blake glared at her. "Zip it, Hannah-Banana!"

"I told you to never call me that in public!"

Hunter rolled his eyes and pulled his siblings apart. "Introductions, Hans," he said.

"Right," Hannah nodded, pointing at each of her friends in turn. "Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake!"

"Hey, Dustin," Shane said, turning to his friend. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, dude," Dustin nodded and they both moved off, leaving Hannah and Tori with Hunter and Blake.

After a few seconds, Dustin returned, grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her towards the door of the sports shop. "Okay, c'mon Tori, I gotta go! Catch you later, guys!"

"Catch you later, Tori!" Blake called after the blonde surfer.

Shane followed after his friends, before pausing in the doorway and turning back, "Hey, Hannah," he called, pointing over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"I'll catch you later, Shane," Hannah smiled, turning back to her brothers.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Dustin finished his lap around the track and breezed through the finishing line with a smile on his face. "Cleared it no problem that time," he said, as Hunter, Blake and Hannah approached him, the two brothers were decked out in their riding gear and Hannah looked positively radiant now that she had her brothers back by her side.

"Yeah, dude, keep that up and you'll be ready for the 250's in no time," Blake nodded.

"Hey, I'd remember this moment," Hunter agreed.

"It's been really cool hanging out with you guys," Dustin admitted. "It's really hard to find people that like what you're into."

"I heard that," Hannah nodded, stumbling over again as the ground began to shake, however, this time Shane wasn't there to catch her, and she hit the ground on her butt. "Ow!" she complained.

"What was that?" Blake asked once the shaking had stopped, he reached out a hand for Hannah to take and pulled her back to her feet, while Hunter did the same to Dustin, just then his morpher beeped, causing both the Yellow ranger and Hannah to exchange looks.

"Hey, freaky watch, man," said Hunter, twisting Dustin's wrist to get a better look. "Does it have a compass?"

"Yeah, it's got a bunch of cool stuff," Dustin nodded. "I'll show you sometime. Look, I gotta go!"

"How come you've always got to bail, Dustin?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, Dustin!" Hunter nodded.

"Uh, I really gotta go," Dustin said, hastily, trying to pull away, but Hunter had him in a vice grip.

Pleadingly, he turned to Hannah.

"Hey, c'mon, let him go," the youngest Bradley said, frowning at her brother's odd behavior.

Hunter dropped Dustin's wrist and watched as he took off.

With her back to her brothers, Hannah didn't notice Blake pick up the Yellow ranger's backpack from the floor, nudge Hunter and smirk as he removed the disc for the Tsunami Cycles from the inside.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

_"Where is he?"_

_"SHANE!"_

_"Let her go!"_

"Where's Dustin?" Hannah frowned, watching the mainframe from over Cam's shoulder. She had returned here about ten minutes ago, after Hunter and Blake had announced they had business to attend to elsewhere and they didn't want her involved in it.

_"His ranger days are over!"_

_"Hey, we're only the ones who can call him an airhead!"_

Hannah shook her head as she realized that she had spoken Tori's own thoughts at the same time as the water ninja. "Whoa, freaky!" she said.

Suddenly, a surprise attack caught everyone off guard, as the Yellow lion hammer flew through the air and struck the Terra mole in the chest, knocking him away from Shane and Tori; moments later, Dustin flipped over his friends and landed in front of them.

_"Can't hide forever,"_ he said, as he felt the vibrations through the ground, lifted his hammer above his head and slammed it into the concrete, he did this several more times, each sound resounding deafingly around the quarry.

"I don't get it!" Hannah frowned. "He left the track _before_ me! He should have been there before I got back here!"

"He did cut it way to close," Cam nodded. "I was sure he wasn't going to make it."

"Observe," said Sensei, "his actions will show his dedication!"

Hannah shrugged as Cam looked up at her, before turning her attention back to the mainframe as the three main rangers combined their primary weapons together.

_"How's this for a big bang!"_

_"Storm Striker!"_

_"Dig this..."_

_"FIRE!"_

The storm striker exploded and the monster imploded.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Doesn't that bother you?" Shane asked, as he, Tori and Hannah stood watching Dustin rip it around the track, Hannah had just explained that her brothers had disappeared after Dustin had got the call about the Terra mole and she was forced to retreat to Ninja Ops because she had nowhere else to go.

Hannah frowned at him. "Of course it bothers me!" she said. "I've just found them, and suddenly their work is more important that making sure I'm OK or telling me what the hell happened while I was away. So yes, it irritates me above and beyond to know that there is something much more important to them than little old me!"

Shane put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Well there is nothing more important to us," he said, referring to himself, Tori, Dustin, Cam and Sensei, "than your mental health and physical well-being, except for, you know, the end of the world!"

Hannah lowered her head and allowed her hair to hide the blush that overpowered her cheeks at his words. He cared about her. _Her_. For some reason she found that very alluring.

"The end of the world will always be in the balance," Hannah giggled, glancing up at him. "But thank you for your concern and sympathy. I appreciate it."

Shane nodded once and looked up as Tori approached him and Hannah, while Dustin rode towards them, spraying them with chunks of dirt as he skidded to a halt.

"Thanks for the shower," Tori said, sarcastically, as Dustin removed his helmet.

"Yeah, sorry," Dustin chuckled. "So, what, did I look faster?"

"You were ripping it, dude," Hannah grinned, high-fiving her fellow Motocross rider.

"Hey," Shane said, awkwardly. "Some of the stuff I said before, I didn't mean that you weren't committed."

Hannah lowered her gaze; she had already been filled in on the fight that had taken place at Ninja Ops earlier that day.

"No, I know," Dustin nodded.

"Yeah, you're a great ranger," Tori added. "A flake... but a great ranger!"

Hannah smiled at their playful banter. Dustin was an airhead and a flake, but it was his loyalty and commitment that made him a great asset to the ranger team!

"Thanks guys," he said. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's gear up! If we're gonna be riding these Tsunami Cycles we've gotta be ready!"

"I don't even have a Tsunami Cycle," Hannah protested. "But it will be nice to get on a bike again!"

"Then let's go!" Shane said, tugging her by the hand towards the van that was parked a few feet away.

Tori and Dustin exchanged looks and a smirk... was it possible that this was the start of new things to come?

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Wednesday, August 08, 2012 at 11:13pm**


	4. Hannah Takes a Stand Part I

**Author's Note:** I had to get this out tonight. This one was a tricky chapter, seeing as the Wind rangers kind of knew quite a bit about Hunter and Blake already.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"Unbelievable,"

"Dude that is just so sick it is wrong,"

Huddle in the far corner of Ninja Ops, her legs bent underneath her and a magazine perched delicately in her hands sat Hannah Bradley, she was interrupted from her reading by the shallow breathing of both Shane and Dustin, as they drooled over something that was on Cam's computer.

It had been going on for the past few minutes, and while at first she had nothing against it, they weren't really bothering her, and were more or less just leaving her alone, but their new comments were starting to get to her and she found herself drifting away from her book.

_**What are they doing?**_ She frowned, glancing up from her book once more.

"Oh dude, check out the lines on that baby," Shane grinned.

Suddenly Dustin's eyes became wide and a longing groan escaped his lips, before his head hit the table.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Hannah asked. "It was all quiet before you two came in and disturbed it!"

"They better not be doing anything illegal," Cam warned, walking in with an annoyed look on his face as he approached the table. The Red and Yellow rangers attempted to make some lame excuse, but the boy genius pulled the laptop away from them. "Let me see! The Tsunami Cycles?"

Dustin and Shane burst out laughing.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Don't you guys have homework to be doing?" she asked. "Or better yet, why don't you go and annoy your parents?"

"Well, it was already switched onto this channel," Dustin explained.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Computers don't have channels, Dustin, and I would like it if you didn't just cruise in here without asking me first."

The two looked like scolded children and Hannah had to fight the urge to laugh.

"What's the big deal?" Shane grumbled. "We didn't hurt it!"

"I just don't want anything to happen," Cam answered. "I've spent -" he cut off by a loud beeping sound and his expression turned sour.

Hannah frowned. "Cam, are you OK?"

"You're sweating really bad man," Dustin nodded.

"It's frozen!" Cam cried, jumping to his feet and racing to the main computer. ! The system is completely frozen! It's totally dead!"

By this time, Hannah, Dustin and Shane had joined him.

"But you backed it up, didn't you?" Hannah asked. "I remember you saying that just before -" she broke off and turned to Shane and Dustin. "Tsunami Cycle training... it was the day of my panic attack! Dustin, you have the backup disk!"

Dustin frowned before realization hit him. "Oh, yeah, it's in my back -" he stopped mid-sentence, his hand on his shoulder reaching for the usual black and yellow backpack that was always almost there, except for now. "It's in my backpack..."

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked, making her way towards Cam.

"I'm picking up a strange energy reading from the quarry," Cam answered, without looking at her.

Hannah frowned; this was strange, even for him. "If I've done something to upset you, Cam, then please, at least tell me so I have an idea on how to make things right."

"What?" Cam asked, looking up. "You haven't - you haven't upset me, Hannah, it's just... you've been a little distant since your brother's returned!"

"I'm just feeling a little separated," Hannah answered. "Yes, I've got my brothers back, but... I don't know what it is..." she sighed, "they don't seem to be interested in how I am feeling, or how i'm dealing with everything that has happened! They haven't even asked me how my training is going! They - they're just really distracted and I don't know why!"

Over Cam's shoulder she spotted three separate colours of Red, Blue and Yellow, streaking into the quarry.

_"Uh, Cam, are you sure this is the right place?"_ Shane asked. "_This place is downtown deadsville."_

"I'm picking up heat readings from the Air Force satellite," Cam answered. "It is usually right on."

"You hacked the Air Force?" Hannah asked. "Is that even legal?"

Cam shrugged and Hannah's jaw hit the floor, but before she could voice her opinions the Wind Rangers were thrown a foot in the air as the ground around their feet exploded.

"What the hell just happened?" Hannah asked.

The smoke cleared on the screen and two rangers appeared. There were wearing Navy and Crimson suits, each with a different insect symbol on their chests. Hannah's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in response to what they were seeing.

"No..." she breathed.

_"Who are you?"_ Shane shouted at the pair.

"_What's with the attitude?"_ Tori demanded.

_"Obviously you didn't get the memo,"_ the crimson ranger laughed.

"_Old rangers out,"_ the navy ranger agreed. "_New rangers in!"_

_"What you expect us to fight you?"_ Dustin asked, before backing up slightly as the two new rangers run forwards, but before any of the Wind rangers could react, the two new rangers streaked past, slashed them multiple times and finally came to a stop on the otherside of the quarry, as the Wind rangers hit the ground.

"_Guess they don't want to talk,"_ Shane said, getting slowly to his feet.

"_I vote we kick their wannabe butts!"_ Tori said, holding her stomach.

_"I hear ya,"_ Dustin agreed.

"_Didn't anyone ever teach you to play nice?"_ Shane demanded, before using his powers over air to rush at them.

"_We don't do nice!"_ Navy hissed, intercepting Shane and kicking him out of the air.

Tori and Dustin run at the crimson ranger, bombarding him with attacks. Shane quickly joined the party, only to result in the three being hit by Navy's thunder staff.

"_Hey, Hannah has a staff like that!"_ Tori yelled, pushing herself up.

Shane and Dustin faltered and jumped to their feet. "_You're right!"_ they said together.

"_Anyone got a suggestion?"_ Dustin asked.

Crimson stepped forward, his own Thunder staff drawn. "_How about give up?"_ he suggested.

"_Yeah, it will be much less painful for you,"_ Navy pointed out.

Angered by their taunting, the Wind rangers prepared for another battle, however, it never came, and instead the Thunders took off without a second thought.

_"Where did they go?"_ Shane asked.

"_Hopefully far away,"_ Dustin sighed. "_If we're lucky!"_

But they were never lucky.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"What on earth was that?" Shane hissed as he stalked into Ninja Ops with Tori and Dustin behind him, he set his gaze on Hannah and stalked towards her, causing the teen to back away quickly, ducking behind Cam who had got up from his computer chair and put himself between the angry Red ranger and terrified teenager. "Why didn't you warn us about your academy having Power Rangers?"

"Because I didn't know," Hannah answered her voice shallow. "I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Shane didn't relax, but he did, however, stop approaching her as he watched Hannah pull herself closer to Cam and hide away from him. His heart sank as he realized that he had scared her more than he had intended. "Hannah, i'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm just -"

"I know," Hannah whispered. "If the situation was reversed I'd be angry too! But I promise, Shane, I have told you _everything_! I have no reason to lie to you!"

"Sensei, I thought Lothor captured all the other Ninja academies," Dustin said, from the habitat.

"Could he have turned them against us?" Tori asked. "You know, to fight fire with fire?"

"Their fire comes from deep within," Sensei explained. "Even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion."

"You know, I don't really care what their problem is," Dustin said. "All I know is that those dudes almost smoked us!"

"Yeah, but they didn't," Shane said. "And I wanna know why!"

Suddenly the computer beeped causing the five teenagers and one guinea pig to look around in curiosity and alarm, thankfully, it wasn't the Thunder Rangers, but -

"Zurgane," Shane said. "Still as ugly as ever!"

"The quarry again?" Cam asked. "What, is it like monster con over there or something?"

"Doesn't he usually come equipped with an evil alien sidekick?" Tori asked.

"It could be a trap," Hannah theorized.

Sensei nodded. "Use caution when engaging him," he told his rangers.

"We always do," Shane nodded, falling into line with Tori and Dustin.

Cam scoffed. "Yeah, right," he nodded, pulling Hannah backwards, towards the mainframe as the others took off to fight the second in command.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

_"Lothor run out of good looking monsters?"_

_"If you want something done right, you do it yourself!"_

Zurgane growled and drew his swords, the same swords he had used to attack Hannah those many months ago at the Thunder academy.

_"Rangers, meet your destiny!"_

_"Ninja Swords!"_ the three Wind rangers commanded, reaching for the swords on their backs. Racing forwards the three rangers slashed down, only for Zurgane to block their attacks and slash at them across the chests. He growled and raced towards them, fury flowing through him.

_"I am sick of Power Rangers!"_ he snarled. "_Rangers... Rangers... Rangers... that is all I ever hear!"_

Pushing himself to his feet, Shane run forward to intercept the general but was knocked flying as the others crowded around him.

_"This will teach you to respect me!"_

He crossed his swords over and fired energy blasts at the three Wind Rangers.

"_Thunder Shield!"_

"Huh?" Cam frowned, looking up as a Ninja flipped over the wind rangers and held up a hexagon shaped shield, with an amber protective shield. The beams hit the reflective surface and bounced in different directions, protecting those behind it.

Zurgane growled. "_You!"_ he spat, as the Ninja hooked the staff over her shoulder, as the shield disappeared. "_Stand down at once!"_

"_Sorry dude, but I don't take orders from you!"_ hissed a familiar voice.

Cam spun around only to find Ninja Ops empty and Hannah missing. "Hannah..." he sighed, turning back to the mainframe.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Thunder staff! Star power!" Hannah commanded, shifting her staff from its shield into a 'X' shape. The edged crackled with amber electricity and the Thunder ninja spun the staff and threw it towards Zurgane, the lightning particles hit their target and he sparked, dangerously.

"I will teach you to respect me!" Zurgane growled, before a beam hit him and he disappeared. "No!"

"Catch you later, big guy," Shane said, as Zurgane disappeared and Hannah turned in his direction. "What are you doing out here?" he added.

"You needed help," Hannah answered. "Most of the reason I passed out when you found me a few months back was because Zurgane attacked me before the Kelzacks! I know the kind of damage the swords can do, and besides, i'm the one with the protective staff, so I figured..."

"You'd come and help," Tori nodded. "Thanks!"

Hannah smiled and shrugged. "You're my friends; it's the least I could do, especially after everything you've done for me!"

"I guess you're repaying that debt, then," Dustin chuckled.

Hannah giggled. "Yeah, I guess so," she nodded.

Suddenly the ground exploded, causing the three Rangers and Hannah to turn in the direction of the blast; there, walking towards them, was the Thunder Rangers.

"You better sit this one out, Hannah," Shane said.

"No way," Hannah said. "These guys are my kind! I know their fighting styles! I can help!"

Shane hesitated; he really didn't want her to get hurt, but being one step ahead of the enemy had to be a bonus, right? "Alright, fine," he caved. "But stick close! And it if gets too hot and heavy, you head back to Ninja Ops, got it?"

"Got it!"

Shane nodded and turned back to the Thunder Rangers.

"Recognize these?" Crimson shouted, summoning their energy and blasting the ground in front of them. Two bikes appeared.

Hannah gasped as she recognized them. "They're Cam's Tsunami Cycles!" she shouted.

The Thunder rangers laughed as the others groaned in annoyance.

"No!"

"Dude!"

"Oh, no way!"

"Yes way!" Navy taunted as he and his companion climbed onto their bikes.

"But ours come with a few improvements," Crimson told them, before they revved the engines and sped towards the rangers. Just before they reached them, the two blasted them with lasers causing Shane to react protectively and push Hannah aside as he, Dustin and Tori took the hit.

"Oof!" Hannah yelped, hitting the ground on her stomach, she rolled over onto her butt and looked around, watching as Hunter and Blake returned for round two. "Look out!" she yelled to her friends. "Thunder Staff! Star Power!" she commanded, striking Hunter with amber lightning as he sped towards Dustin, who had tripped.

Hunter snarled, drove towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her onto the bike in front of him.

"No, let me go!" Hannah struggled, but her brother's hold was stronger and she knew that she wasn't escaping his clutches. The only thing she could do was watch helplessly as her two brothers attacked her two friends, and know that she couldn't do anything to stop them. She couldn't use her Thunder staff when she was stuck in this situation. "Hunter! Listen to me... this has to stop!"

"Shut up!" Hunter snapped. "They've corrupted you! It's time for you to know the real truth!"

Skidding to a halt beside his brother, Blake looked across at Hannah. "Do you smell something burning?" he asked her, laughing slightly.

"Anyone feel like s'mores?" Hunter asked. "How about you, Hans, you love s'mores!"

"I can't believe you stole Cam's disk!" Hannah snapped, over Hunter's shoulder she could see Shane, Tori and Dustin exchange looks as she battled it out with the Thunders', she hoped that they couldn't hear the conversation, because she knew that their friendship would be shattered and never fixed if they knew the truth.

Hunter growled and grabbed his sister by the shoulders; he shook her slightly and turned back to the Wind rangers. "What did you do to her?" he demanded, shoving her towards Shane, who sprang to his feet and caught the Thunder ninja before she could hit the ground. "You've brainwashed her!"

"What is he talking about?" Shane frowned, as Hannah grabbed his upper arm as he wrapped them around her.

"I don't know," Hannah swallowed, shaking her head. "Ninja's at the Thunder academy take an oath when they join, they swear their loyalty and allegiance to the academy... he could mean that you've brainwashed me and turned me against my academy!"

Shane nodded; at least he seemed to buy it.

"This is so easy," Hunter complained, turning to Blake. "It's almost boring! I thought they'd at least put up a fight! Those guys could never compete with the Thunder Ninja academy. They're so lame!"

"No doubt," Blake agreed. "I thought their Sensei taught them better than that!"

"Time to finish this!" Crimson said, pulling out a small insect device. "Sky of wonder..."

"Power of Thunder!" Navy finished.

"Zords activate!" Hannah whispered, as seconds later lightning hit the ground around the, surrounding them in smoke, there was an explosion in a near-by mountain and three Zords rolled into view.

"Crimson Insectizord!" Hunter commanded.

"Navy Beetlezord!" Blake demanded.

"Amber Scorpionzord!" the two brothers yelled, seeing as their current partner was indisposed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tori complained.

"They have zords?" Dustin asked.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Shane sighed.

"Getting?" Hannah frowned. "I'm still waiting to wake up! This has got to be some form of a nightmare... because they would never do this!"

Tori, Shane and Dustin turned in her direction.

"You know who they are, don't you?" Shane demanded.

"Shane, you're my friend, and I respect you," said Hannah, "which is why I am begging you, please, do not question me on what is happening, because I can't tell you!"

Shane sighed. "Fine! This is what I meant earlier about getting out of here when things get hot and heavy. We'll take it from here... head back to Ops!"

"Got it!" Hannah nodded, streaking away.

At the same time Cam sent the Wind Rangers zords. Stopping at the top of the quarry, Hannah turned back to watch the battle, she knew that it wouldn't take long for Hunter and Blake to wipe out the Storm Megazord, not with the amount of power and hatred they seemed to be releasing, something had to be powering them, but what?

_**What is going on with you guys?**_ She wondered, watching as her brothers tore her friends apart, leaving them hanging as the Megazord sparked dangerously, before crashing to the ground, before leaving the scene completely.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, August 09, 2012 at 3:22am**


	5. Hannah Takes a Stand Part II

**Author's Note:** Here is part 2 of the Thunder Strangers arc - or as it is known in this story - Hannah Takes a Stand. If you like this story, then check out its sister fic: **Long Lost Sister** by **KariAndDerekForever.**

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thanks to the following: **Dandelion957, LuarFairyPrincess1989, Lolsmileyface6 **for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"Hunter! Blake!" Hannah shouted racing across the track towards her brothers. "Come quick! They need help!"

Hunter, who had just jumped the fence, stopped and spun around to see his sister running across the field towards him.

Kelly, who had also just arrived, frowned at the blonde. "Who's that?" she asked, looking to Blake for the answer.

"That's our sister, Hannah," Blake answered.

"I didn't know you guys had a sister," Kelly frowned, wondering how she could have missed that.

"Who needs help, Hans?" Hunter asked.

"Tori, Shane and Dustin," Hannah answered, slightly breathless. "I think they got caught in the middle of the attack! Please, you have to help them!"

Hunter glanced around at Blake, who was staring at Hannah, had she forgotten that it was _them_ that had attacked the Wind Rangers? Catching his brother's eye, Blake shrugged.

"Please!" Hannah begged, tugging at her older brother's hand and pulling him back towards the fence.

"Alright," Hunter nodded. "Let's go!"

Climbing back over the fence, the three Bradley siblings and Kelly headed off in the direction of the column of smoke that was filtering into the air in the distance.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"C'mon," Hannah said over her shoulder, she was still pulling Hunter in the direction of the flaming Megazord. Spotting a familiar head of blonde hair, Hannah gasped, dropped Hunter's wrist and raced towards her friends. "Tori! Shane! Dustin!" she yelped, falling to her knees beside Shane as he slipped on the incline.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"I was listening in the car on the way here," Kelly answered, "they seem to think it was some kind of alien attack!"

"What?" Blake frowned, turning to Tori. "Does that sort of thing happen a lot around here?"

"You never wondered why housing was so cheap?" Shane asked, sarcastically.

"We need to call someone," Kelly added in. "The Police, the FBI, the... CIA!"

"No," Tori said, shaking her head. "Kelly, we're fine! Thanks!"

Whilst Tori glanced back at Shane and Dustin, Hannah locked gazes with Hunter, her eyes narrowed as she silently told them that she remembered, quite well, that it was _them_ that had attacked her friends.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Kelly, right?" Hannah asked, as she entered Storm Charges that afternoon. She spotted the red head near the a display stand and figured that asking her about a good place to purchase and archery set would be as good as any.

Kelly smiled as she looked up. "That's me," she nodded. "You're Hannah, right? Hannah Bradley?"

"Yeah," Hannah nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"You wouldn't happen to know of any places that sell Archery equipment, would you?" Hannah asked. "I have to get in a few hours of training before my next meet, and my coach will freak if I haven't practiced!"

"You're into Archery?"

Hannah nodded. "Yeah. I was training in Athens for the Olympics next year," she explained. "And Archery is one of the competitions I am entered for."

"One?"

"I'm also a Gymnast," Hannah explained. "Gymnastics and Archery are my two favourite activities."

Kelly smiled, looking impressed. "Cool. Um, well there is a shop over on third that sells Archery equipment," she said. "As for Gymnastic, I have no clue, but I can ask around!"

"That would be great," Hannah grinned. "Thanks, Kel, you're the best!"

"I'm just doing my job," Kelly nodded. "And you're welcome!"

Hannah nodded and turned to leave just as Hunter and Blake walked in.

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked, as she bypassed him. "Hannah..."

"Let go of me, Hunter," Hannah hissed.

"You're going to have to talk to us sooner or later," Blake said, huddling around her.

"When hell freezes over," Hannah snapped. "You know very well what you did was wrong!"

Hunter shook his head. "Let us explain," he said, dropping his voice as he noticed Kelly trying to listen in. "Meet us in the forest outside of Blue Bay in one hour, we'll explain everything!"

Hannah considered them for a moment. "Fine," she caved. "One hour. If you're not there... then -"

"We'll be there," Blake cut her off, squeezing her shoulder.

"I gotta go," Hannah said, shrugging him off, shaking her hand free of Hunter's and leaving the store; she had only just found her brothers, and now she was wishing she hadn't, there was something seriously wrong with them, she just wished she knew what it was.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"And when you got to the alley, Blake and Hunter were gone?" Shane asked, leaning on Dustin's bike as he fixed it.

"Yeah, man," Dustin nodded.

"What's up with that?" Shane frowned.

Dustin shrugged and straightened up. "You know what; maybe... maybe they're like master illusionists? You know, like those guys on TV that make those tanks disappear. Now that would be cool."

Shane pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

Footsteps crunched on the grass and the two boys looked up to see Hunter approaching them, and what was even stranger, Hannah and Blake were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, you guys seen Blake?" Hunter asked.

"Gee, second time today he's just disappeared?" Shane asked, sarcastically. "What about Hannah?" he added. "You don't seem at all worried that she is missing, she not important enough to you anymore?"

Hunter glared at him, as Dustin nudged his friend, as the sound of an engine cut through the silence and the three boys turned to see Tori arrive; Blake sat in the passenger's seat, looking cool, calm and collected.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hey, uh, thanks for what you did back there," Blake said, turning in his seat so that he could face Tori. "Man, I don't know what happened. I guess I just blacked out."

Tori smiled and looked down. "Is that common for you Bradley kids?" she asked. "Hannah often has black out spells..."

"Yeah, Hannah's been through a lot," Blake admitted. "There are random times where her mind just shuts down and blocks everything out; but no, it's not common with me and Hunter, we're adopted by Hannah's parents, remember? We're not biologically related to her! We're just -"

"Family!" Tori finished.

Blake smiled. "Yeah, family!"

Tori nodded.

"I feel like a chump," Blake said, forcing a laugh. "I mean, I try to save you and you end up saving me instead."

"Forget it," Tori smiled, humbly. "It was no big deal!"

Sensing another's presence, Blake looked up as Hunter rested on the door and observed his brother. "Hey, what happened?" he asked. "You alright?"

"Long story," Blake answered, his gaze never wavering from Tori's. "I'll tell you on the way to meet Hannah," he added, pushing open the door and climbing out.

Tori smiled, chewing her lower lip bashfully as the two brothers walked away and she was able to breathe freely again.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hey," Hunter said, as he and Blake approached the Storm Charges van where Tori, Shane and Dustin were loading the motocross equipment back inside.

"Hey guys," Dustin nodded looking up at them.

"Hey," Tori smiled.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Hunter said, turning to Tori. "For taking care of my bro... and for looking after Hannah for the last couple of months!" he added, glancing in Shane's direction; the comment about him not caring for Hannah and focusing more on Blake had really hit harder than expected, enough to knock Hunter back to his senses.

"Anytime," Tori nodded.

"We owe you one," Hunter added, "and we always make good on our promises!"

"That's good to know," Tori smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, we gotta get going," Blake said. "Hannah's probably ready to skin us alive; we've already kept her waiting twenty minutes longer than we should have!"

Tori chuckled. "Yeah, she's not one for patience," she said.

"Which is weird because she trains meets that require a lot of patience," Dustin nodded, remembering how Hannah had explained that she strived to perfect her skills in Archery and Gymnastics'.

Hunter shrugged. "That's Hannah," he nodded. "She's a strange kid!"

"She's a great kid," Shane defended.

Dustin and Tori threw him looks, while Hunter and Blake exchanged glances, before saying goodbye once more and leaving.

"Dude, what was that?" Dustin asked, turning to Shane.

The boy in red shook his head. "I don't know," he answered. "They just don't seem all that worried about Hannah, and it irritates me!"

Tori smiled while Dustin smirked, teasingly.

"Whatever, dude," Shane said, shoving Dustin and wiping the smirk off his face. He too was wondering why he was suddenly so protective of Hannah, was it because he had saved her? Or was there another reason?

"Here," Tori said, interrupting the banter and handing over the morphers. "When you see Cam, say thank you, I think he is feeling a little unappreciated."

Dustin and Shane nodded and looked down as Cam's voice echoed over the devices.

_"I've found that frog; it's down by the river bank! Hurry!"_

"Dude, if Cam wants a frog let's just stop by the pet store," said Dustin, "I mean, they've got a tank, like full of them!"

"I'll explain on the way," Tori said, shaking her head.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah growled as she stalked through the forest back towards Ninja Ops, she had been waiting for over an hour for her brothers to turn up and they still had yet to show. "I am going to kill you!" she said through clenched teeth, following the familiar path back to the waterfall.

"Hannah!"

"Hey, Hannah!"

Stopping, Hannah turned around and rolled her eyes as she spotted her brothers heading towards her. "You're late!" she said, once they were close enough.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Blake answered. "I run into a spot of trouble... where are you heading?"

"Home," Hannah answered.

"You live in the woods, now?"

"Not any different to Reefside," Hannah pointed out.

Blake nodded. "Good point, dude,"

"I'm not a dude," Hannah corrected him. "So, are you going to explain why you attacked my friends?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Hunter and Blake exchanged looks.

"You can't trust them, Hans," Hunter said, instantly. "They're lying to you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Their Sensei," Blake said. "Their Sensei killed mom and dad..."

Hannah stared at her brothers; they had to be joking, right? "Yeah, good one, Blake, real funny!" she said, sarcastically. "Sensei wouldn't do that! He's too nice! He's been nothing but nice to me since Shane saved my life!"

"He's brainwashed you, Hannah," said Hunter, "you have to forget them! Mom and Dad would want you to avenge them!"

"They would want me to avenge the person that murdered them, yes," Hannah agreed. "But they would not want me to harm an innocent! Sensei wouldn't do what you are accusing him of! Why would he want to kill Mom and Dad, only to put up with me for the last few months? It doesn't make sense!"

"He has ulterior motives for you," Blake suggested. "We don't try to understand the mind of a killer, Hannah; we're just doing what is right!"

"What you're doing is wrong!"

"Hannah..."

"Don't 'Hannah' me, Hunter Bradley," Hannah snapped, stepping away from her brothers. "I don't believe you... Sensei would never do what you are accusing him off... and I'll prove it!"

Trying to luck, Hunter stepped forward, but Hannah had other ideas.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, HUNTER!" she yelled. Thunder rumbled overhead and the sky darkened rapidly, there was a flash and a fork of amber lightning hit the ground between the siblings; when the lightning cleared, Hunter and Blake noticed that Hannah was gone, and they had a good idea where she had run off too.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah looked up as the Wind rangers returned to their destroyed Academy, she had only made it inside the portal before she had collapsed in a fit of tears as the conversation with her brothers hit her hard, she couldn't believe that they were willing to blame Sensei Watanabe for the ruthless and brutal massacre of their parents.

_**I was there**_ she thought, _**I witnessed their murders... I just wish I could remember who committed them!**_

"Hannah?" Shane asked, spotting the blonde. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Wiping the tears from her face, Hannah looked up at the red ranger and smiled. "Yeah," she nodded. "I'm just having an off day!"

"I thought you were meeting your brothers?" Tori asked.

"I was," Hannah nodded. "But they didn't show... I guess that had something more important to deal with; I've been second on their list ever since they turned up! Why should now be any different?"

Shane frowned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and allowing her to bury her face in his Ninja uniform, his heart sank as a muffled sob escaped her lips, becoming lost in the leather of his clothes. "It's alright, Hannah," he said, "You're number one to us!"

Tori and Dustin grinned at one another, a notion that went unnoticed to Shane, who was more focused on cheering up the dirty blonde that focusing on his two best friends.

"C'mon," Shane said, "let's get inside!"

Hannah nodded and followed the Wind Ninja across the destroyed grounds, the Water and Earth Ninja's following at a fast pace.

However, when they reached the inside of Ninja Ops, their path was blocked as three figures stepped out in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked, falling into a protective stance in front of Hannah, while Tori and Dustin mimicked their leader's actions upon seeing the Thunder rangers, who were restraining Cam between them.

There was a flash and the Thunder suits fell away, leaving Hunter and Blake in their wake. The Wind rangers dropped their stance, glanced back at Hannah, and then returned their attention to her brothers.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?" Dustin asked.

"Ask her," Hunter said, nodding at Tori.

"Blake?" Tori frowned, casting the Navy ranger a sad look.

"I'm sorry," Blake said, "but we had to find the Ninja Ops. I didn't mean to use you!"

"Yeah, you did!" Hannah snapped, stepping out from behind Shane. "You've been using all of us since you returned! I _knew_ that there was something wrong, there was no way my brothers could be _this_ cold! But evil? That's a new low... even for you two!"

Cam struggled slightly.

"Hannah-Banana," Blake started, but Hannah cut him off with a cold glare.

"_Don't_ call me that!" she spat. "That name was invented by my brother! The same brother that looked after me after Mom and Dad died, the same brothers that taught me how to ride Motocross and how to Snowboard! You two are not my brothers... you're just a shell!"

Cam struggled, but Hunter's grip tightened on his wrist.

"If you hurt him," Hannah warned, "I swear to god, Hunter, I'll -"

"You'll what?" Hunter interrupted. "The only way _you_ can help right now is by trading places! You need to know the truth... need to see it for yourself! And you can't do that here!"

"Hannah," Cam said, shaking his head. "You can't -"

Hannah frowned at him as she felt her friends shift uneasily behind her.

"Fine!" she said, "let him go and I'll come with you!"

"Hannah -" Shane started, reaching out to grab her shoulder, however, Hunter chose that moment to release Cam and shoved the boy genius in Shane's direction.

Blake held his hand out towards his sister. "You'll understand soon enough," he said, "that the only people you can ever trust are family!"

"And you will soon realize that the information you have been given is false!" Hannah said, taking his outstretched hand.

Hunter chose to ignore his sister, and returned his attention to the Wind survivors. "Goodbye, Rangers, and good luck in your future battles!"

With their hands on their sister's shoulders, both Bradley brothers snapped their wrists towards the ground, there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared the siblings were gone.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked, as Cam broke away from his protectors and inspected the habitat in which his father occupied.

"Aside for Hannah, what did they want?" Shane asked.

"My father," Cam answered, removing his glasses and turning to face the three rangers. "They took my father!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday, August 10, 2012 at 2:30am**


	6. Hannah Takes a Stand Part III

**Author's Note:** Here is part 3 of the Hannah Takes a Stand arc. Tissues at the ready! I actually shed a few tears while writing this chapter. The previous story for this has now been removed.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Wants to say a big thank you too **Sapphire Psycho** for adding this story to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

Hannah froze and looked around as a whisper of heavy breathing caused her heart to skip a beat. "What was that?" she asked, turning to her brothers, both of whom had also stopped and looked around.

"I don't know about you, bro," Blake said, casting a glance at Hunter, and tugging Hannah closer to him, "but we're not really digging this place!"

"Don't be such babies," Hunter said, coldly.

"Dude, you're supposed to be the big brother," Hannah frowned, "what ever happened too 'don't worry I'll protect you'?"

Hunter glared at her. "What? Do you want me to wrap you up in a blanket and cuddle with you until the scary monsters go away?"

"Sarcasm is not your forte, Hunter," Hannah said, hitting his arm. "But we live in a world where monsters exist, you your argument is invalid as there will be monsters around every turn! But a cuddle would be nice..." she grinned.

Blake smirked and rolled his eyes, while Hunter turned away and carried on walking.

"Party pooper," Hannah pouted. "What about you, Blake? Do you want a hug? Because I want a hug, and i'm going to get a hug whether you want one or not!" she added, latching onto him and hugging him tightly.

Blake patted her head and released himself from her hold. "C'mon, Hannah-Banana," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Last thing we need is to get lost in here!"

"Where are we going anyway?" Hannah asked.

"Cavern of Lost Souls,"

Hannah frowned. "Isn't that where the Gem of Souls is housed?"

"Yes," Hunter said, looking back. "It will play a very important role in our final vengeance!"

"Again with the vengeance thing," Hannah muttered, stopping short before she walked into the back of Hunter, who had stopped and spun around to face her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "If you have something to say, and then say it so I can hear you!" he snarled.

"You're hurting me," Hannah whimpered.

"Bro let her go!" Blake said, pushing Hunter back a few steps. "She doesn't understand yet! That's why we're out here, remember? To show her!"

Hunter looked between Blake and Hannah, then dropped her wrist and turned away, he was slowly losing his patience with his younger sister, and her denial to believe what he was telling her was enough to cause him to lose control of his anger.

Blinking back tears of pain, Hannah cradled her wrist close to her and turned to look at Blake. "The only reason i'm still here is because you're my brothers," she told him. "You've been corrupted by Lothor, and I want to be there when you realize that everything he has told you was a lie! I will never believe that Sensei harmed anyone, least of all Mom and Dad!"

"C'mon, Hans," Blake said, holding his hand out for her to take. He would let her believe whatever she wanted right now, she would understand the truth in due course and then, all hell would break loose.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"How much further?" Hannah whined as she stepped out of the long grass and into a clearing, she was following behind Blake with Hunter behind her, it was his way of making sure that she didn't run off back to the Wind rangers.

"Almost there," Hunter answered, none to nicely.

"Good," Blake commented, before an eerie snarl cut through the silence causing the three Thunders' to whip around in alarm. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah!" Hunter and Hannah nodded.

There was another snarl and the siblings turned to find that their path was blocked by freaky, grey-robed ghouls.

"Looks like something out of my worst nightmare!" Hannah quipped, before shaking her head. "Scratch that - my brothers are evil and about to make the biggest mistake of their lives, while i'm facing a cluster of freaky-assed ghouls and missing out on my training for the Olympics - yes, this _is_ my worst nightmare!"

Rolling his eyes, Hunter placed the sphere containing Sensei on the ground and glanced across at Blake. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ready, for what?" Hannah asked.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

The brothers morphed, leaving Hannah to pout at their ability to take their fighting to the next level. "Hey, no fair!" she cried. "I wanna morph too!"

"Maybe when you've learned the truth," said Hunter, shoving her in Blake's direction. "Don't let her get away!" he warned his brother.

Blake nodded, and grasped Hannah's hand. "Just like at the Thunder academy," he told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Hannah nodded. "I remember my training, thank you very much!"

Ducking under a ghoul, Hannah spun around and aimed a kick for another's gut, just as Blake flipped over her and punched two more away; Hannah, then dropped down and swept the feet out from underneath another, but it merely rolled over and pushed itself back up, running for her once again.

"They just keep coming!" Hunter yelled from the otherside of the clearing, before he was kicked in the chest and sent flying backwards into his younger siblings, and the ghouls surrounded them, blocking them in.

"What now?" Hannah asked, squealing and ducking behind her brother's for protection, as the ghouls rammed into them and squashed them together.

No sooner had the words passed her lips, the ground exploded and the ghouls let go.

"What the -?"

"Who -?"

"Shane!" Hannah cheered as the Red Wind Ranger blasted past on his Tsunami Cycle, followed closely by Tori and Dustin; the three Wind rangers skidded to separate halts in front of the three Thunders, and looked around at the impending mass of grey.

"Whoa," Dustin said. "Who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary colour?" Shane suggested.

"Good plan," Tori nodded, before she was knocked off of her bike.

Hannah yelped as a ghoul caught her around the waist and pulled her away from her brothers. "Hunter! Blake!" she cried, struggling to get free.

Summoning his crimson blaster, Hunter blasted the ghoul that held his sister and then pulled her back towards him. "Stay close!" he ordered, before they were separated again as several more ghouls attacked.

"This is crazy!" Blake said, as Hannah was kicked in the stomach and dropped to her knees, the air leaving her lungs instantly. "Hannah!"

Concentrating on getting air back into her lungs, Hannah ignored him, as Dustin flew past snatching the energy sphere surrounding Sensei out of Hunter's hands as he was nabbed once again by the goon patrol.

"You okay?" the Yellow ranger asked, looking down at his Sensei, before he was stolen once more, this time by Blake. "Hey!"

Struggling against the mass of grey that had attacked him, Blake tossed the sphere in Hunter's general direction, but it was knocked away by a ghoul that had attacked the Crimson ranger at that point; Sensei yelped as he hit the ground and rolled to a stop at Hannah's knees.

"Sensei," Hannah smiled, picking up the sphere.

"My dear child," Sensei smiled up at her. "Trouble follows you everywhere!"

"That tends to happen when you are a Bradley," Hannah nodded, standing up and turning back to the fighting, only to find that she was standing in the dead centre of her brothers and friends, while the army of ghouls snarled and hissed at them from their semi-circle.

"These guys are fearless," Shane said, pointing out the obvious.

"They're dead," Tori nodded. "It's not like they've got a lot to lose!"

"So that would be the glass half empty, right?" Dustin asked.

"Well, it doesn't look half full to me," Hannah quipped. "We actually need help! But i'm fresh out of ideas. So, i'm open to suggestions!"

Shane glanced over his shoulder at her. "I have one," he said, "A truce... we do this together!"

"Fine by me," Hannah shrugged, and Shane felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled at him. "What do you say, Hunter?"

Hunter hesitated. "Fine, but only for now!" he caved.

"Wouldn't dream of prolonging it!" Hannah muttered, earning a low growl from her brother in response. Wisely shutting her mouth, Hannah turned to Dustin and offered him her hand. "Looks like we're fighting partners, dude!"

"Awesome!" Dustin chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her forward. He flipped her over as a ghoul attacked, and grinned as she kicked two away the second she landed, while he jumped over her and blocked a punch, before flipping another over his shoulder.

Hannah stooped down low and knocked the feet out from underneath another two, while Dustin rolled across her back and kicked another few away, he punched two more in the gut and helped Hannah trip the last few, as they hit the solid ground on their backs and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

"That was great team work," Sensei approved, from the sphere in Hannah's hands.

"Alright," Hannah cheered high-fiving Tori as they regrouped with her and Blake.

"You rock, bro!" Dustin laughed, patting Blake's shoulder.

"Don't call me bro!" Blake growled, grabbing Dustin's hand and twisting it painfully, before shoving him away.

"Blake!" Tori shouted, attempting to stop him, but he merely shoved her at Dustin who leapt up to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"Dude, was that really necessary?" Hannah asked, as Blake returned to her side, put his hands on her waist as he stood behind her, and the two disappeared, Hunter following closely behind.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Ninja streaking to the rock quarry, Shane was able to get Hannah back from her brothers, but lost her again when Hunter kicked in the stomach and shoved her back towards Blake; taking the sphere containing Sensei away from her in the process.

"Dudes, I am not a rag doll!" Hannah cried, as Blake's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked.

"Simple," Hunter answered. "Revenge!"

But before anyone, especially Hannah, could retort, the ground shook violently.

"What's that?" Shane asked, looking around.

Just then a giant metal monster came into view; Hannah gasped and pointed it out to the others. "I think I have a pretty good idea!" she said. "Is that -?"

"Zurgane!" Tori confirmed.

"Who gave him the keys to a Zord, huh?" Dustin whined.

Hunter chuckled and turned to Blake. "That'll keep them busy!" he said.

Blake nodded. "Yeah, c'mon, sis!" he added, tugging Hannah along as he and Hunter run off.

"But I'm tired of all this running," Hannah complained. "I wanna go home!"

"Once we've finished what we came here to do," Hunter said, catching her other hand and pulling her along faster, "then we'll take you home!"

Hannah sighed and picked up the pace, what was the point in arguing? They were only going to pull her along, and possibly pull her arms out if they kept dragging her behind them as they were. "Fine," she caved. "I'll come with you... just please... let me go!"

The two brother's let go of her wrists and Hannah stumbled slightly, hitting the ground in surprise. She yelped, rubbed the bottom of her spine and then pushed herself up, following them to the edge of the quarry wall.

However, they didn't make it out of the quarry as Shane and Dustin arrived and intercepted them.

"Where's Tori?" Hannah asked, as Shane rolled to cover her as Hunter started in her direction. The two Alpha's battled it out, while Hannah looked around for her friend, it was then she spotted the Storm Megazord fighting against Zurgane, or better yet, Zurgane standing over the Storm Megazord preparing for the final strike. "Tori!" she yelled.

"Hannah!" Blake yelled, causing his sister to turn in his direction. "We're leaving!"

With her head down, Hannah made her way back towards her brothers, feeling all the more like an obedient lab dog that a human.

"Your sensei destroyed our parents," Blake said, once Hannah had returned to his side. "Kidnapped our sister and turned her against us!"

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, picking up the still sparking sphere. "And now it's payback time!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

The Thunder siblings walked along another beach, the sea was really rough today and the waves crashed against the rocks with a tremendous force.

"The Ninja spirits sense our presence," Sensei said.

"Quiet," Hunter snapped. "We know what we're doing!"

Hannah opened her mouth to retort, paused, and the decided against it as she closed her mouth without comment; what was the point? They weren't going to listen to her! She had tried on countless occasions today to get them to see sense, but they were adamant on showing her the true reason behind their parents' deaths, even the fact that she had been there when they had died was lost on them.

"The Cavern," Blake murmured, looking across the raging waters at an opening in the side of a cliff.

"Consider what you are about to do carefully," Sensei warned. "There are powerful forces here!"

"I said quiet!" Hunter growled. "The Gem of Souls will take care of you!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hunter, put it down!" Hannah yelled, hysterically, as she was forced to watch her oldest brother raise the gem of souls above the sphere that contained the guinea pig that had been nothing but kind to her since the moment she had been rescued. "Please, Hunter! Sensei didn't do anything!"

Blake, who was holding his sister, looked confused. Hannah was adamant that Sensei Watanabe hadn't done anything physically brutal to their parents, and he had never known her to lie in the defence of anyone that wasn't innocent before, but before he could voice these thoughts to Hunter, a voice called out from the entrance.

"Hannah?"

Looking around the Thunders spotted the Wind Rangers making their way towards them from the beach outside, Shane was in the lead, and it had been he that had called out Hannah's name; was he genuinely that concerned about her? This caused the Thunder brothers to exchange look, but Hunter, ignoring the pleading look on his sister's face, turned back to Sensei and raised the stone higher.

"Hunter! No!" Hannah begged, rushing towards him and trying to take the gem from his hands; tears were stained against her creamy skin and her eyes were pleading with him to see sense, but all he could think about was getting revenge for his parents' deaths.

"What's wrong with you?" he snapped at her, holding her at arm's length. "Are you really that much of a Thunder traitor, that you'd let Mom and Dad's killer walk free?"

"He didn't do anything," Hannah said. "He didn't kill Mom and Dad, Hunter, I know, I was there! I saw it!"

"You were traumatized, Hannah," Hunter said. "You don't remember anything about that day; only that Mom and Dad were alive one minute and dead the next! You can't even remember what time they died, much less who killed them!"

"And you weren't there!" Hannah cried. "You aren't sure yourself on who killed them! You're just going on someone else's word!"

"Lothor told us everything," Blake added in.

"Lothor saw the whole thing!" Hunter agreed.

"And you believe him?" Tori asked, coming into the conversation, as Hannah wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked.

"You're going to believe the word of some maniac over the word of your own sister?" Dustin asked. "Lothor's not exactly known for being one of the good guys, and Hannah has no reason to lie to you!"

Hannah's lower lip trembled as she stared up at her brother, she hated this feeling of vulnerability, but while her brothers were still in this state of mind, it was all she could feel, she just wanted them to open her eyes and realize that she was not lying to them, and that Sensei really was innocent of the crime that they were accusing him off.

"Please, Hunter," she pleaded.

"No," Hunter said. "I have to make it right!"

He raised the gem higher, but before he could slam it down onto the sphere, a familiar voice rooted him to the spot, even Blake and Hannah gasped and looked up as two spirits, each wearing white cloaks, which covered their faces, appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom," Hannah breathed her voice shaky with more unshed tears. "Dad...?"

"How did you -?" Hunter started.

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninja's," their father answered. "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked, pointing at Sensei.

"No, Blake," their mother answered. "You must not underestimate your sister; listen to her when she says he is not the one responsible for what happened to us!"

"Then who is?" Hunter asked. "Hannah can't remember... what are we missing?"

"Lothor," their father said. "The one they call Lothor is the one to hold accountable for our murder's..."

Hannah swallowed and looked down as the memory of her parents death surfaced in her mind, but she wanted nothing more than to forget about it, she had lived it once, she didn't want to live it again and bringing the memory to the surface was enough to make her withdraw from everyone, just like she had before.

"Hannah, sweetheart," her mother called. "My little miracle..."

Hannah choked back a sob and looked at her mother, they were almost identical, save for a few little things; her eyes, which were her fathers. "I miss you," she said.

"I know, peaches," her mother nodded. "Just know you are not to blame for what happened to us! There was nothing you could do!"

"But if I -"

"Peaches, you were eight," her father interrupted.

"Yeah, but I said I hated you!" Hannah whined. "That was the last thing I ever said to either of you... I-I just wanted to go play!"

Her mother smiled, somewhat sadly and held out her hand as if to touch her daughter. "We love you, Hannah," she said, bringing more tears to Hannah's eyes, but the amber ninja blinked them back, she had cried enough today, she didn't want to be thought of has weak.

"I love you too, Mommy," Hannah replied. "You too, Daddy!"

Her father smiled and turned to Hunter and Blake. "You are her last and only hope," he told them. "Look after her and make us proud!"

"They're fading," Hannah whined as her parents started to disappear.

"No, wait," Blake yelled, reaching out for them. "Come back!"

"We'll always be watching over you," their mother said.

"Make us proud..." their father added, before they disappeared completely.

"Come back..." Hunter whispered, as Hannah dissolved in tears, her legs giving out as she hit the sand on her knees.

Shane knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms, as she cried into his clothes, her whole frame was shaking and he could only guess that seeing her parents again, after all this time, and knowing that the last thing you wanted to do, but know that you couldn't, was to hold onto them and not let go.

"Aw, what a sight," Lothor laughed loudly from the entrance to the cavern. "The Thunder rangers crying for their mommy! My ears were burning; you've been talking about me, haven't you?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter yelled, pushing his way to the front of the group. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you?" Lothor sneered. "Now, give me the Hamster, we've got business to attend too."

"Actually dude, he's a guniea pig," Dustin pointed out.

"And we're not giving him to you," Shane hissed, his arms still around a crying Hannah.

Lothor's gaze lingered on the youngest blonde, a smirk creeping onto his lips as he saw how distraught she was. "Aw, young Hannah Bradley, I remember you when you were this big!" he held his hand to where his knee was, indicating the fact that the last time he had seen Hannah, she was eight years old.

Hannah quivered as a high-pitched and cold voice echoed dimly in her ears, there was a burst of red lights and Hannah gasped, as her eyes snapped open, her breathing very ragged, as the wall that usually blocked out traumatizing memories crumbled, and she was left to witness the murder of her parents for a second time.

"I guess I'll just have to take him then," Lothor shrugged, turning away from the younger teenager with an evil smirk.

Hunter balled his hands into fists, the gem of souls cutting into his palm. He was so angry right now that Lothor was lucky to still be alive; an angry Hunter was never a good sight.

"Uh, lots of us and one of you," said Tori, comparing the odds.

"Oh, please," Lothor rolled his eyes, and raising his two fingers, with glowed red - the same red that Hannah had just remembered from her past - and blasted the group of six that stood in front of him.

"Look out!" Hunter yelled, rolling to cover the others. He raised his hand and the beam hit his palm, bouncing back and hitting Lothor squarely in the chest.

Hannah breathed in sharply. "Hunter!" she yelped, pulling away from Shane and darting to her brother's side, Blake appeared opposite her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he pulled her in for a hug, a hug that she knew was his way of saying sorry for everything that he and Hunter had put her through since their return.

"What happened?" Tori asked, looking confused at the place that Lothor had just stood, but was now empty.

"Dude, you nailed Lothor!" Dustin grinned, as Hunter looked down at the Gem of Souls which was still in his hands, only this time it had broken into five different pieces.

"How did you do that?" Shane asked.

"The Gem of Souls," Hunter answered. "I used it to protect us, but it shattered it!"

"Is that bad?" Hannah asked.

"For better or worse the power of the Gem cannot be destroyed, Hannah," said Sensei, causing the group of six teenagers to turn in his direction, he was standing on the pedestal as his sphere disappeared willingly.

"Speaking of Power," said Tori. "What happened to Lothor?"

"I suspect he is very much alive," Sensei nodded, "and I fear more desperate that ever!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Are you sure about this?" Cam asked, as he sat on the rocks over the entrance to the cavern, he held the fragments of the Gem of Souls in his hands and was talking with his father, who was sat beside him.

"The Gem of Souls is dangerous, Cam," Sensei explained. "In the wrong hands it could bring harm to countless innocent people!"

Cam nodded, and got carefully to his feet, and pulling back his arm he threw the shards through the air and into the ocean. It glowed blue, purple and then green as sparkles appeared as the sun's rays caught the surface, before it returned to its natural blue form.

"The Gem has taught the Thunder rangers that revenge is never the answer," Sensei continued. "But there are still those who have yet to learn that lesson."

"He's not through with us, is he?" Cam asked.

"Lothor? No, far from it I fear," Sensei answered.

Cam sighed and turned his gaze down to the beach beneath him, in the distance he could see Hannah she was standing in front of her brothers, a backpack on her shoulders. "What's going on down there?" he mused aloud.

"Hannah has decided to leave," Sensei answered. "Her brothers feel guilty about the trouble they have caused here, and do wish to make amends by leaving; Hannah does not wish to lose them again, so she has made the decision that the only way her brothers can protect her and vice versa is if they are together in the outside world!"

Cam frowned. "Will they be coming back?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that they will return," Sensei nodded. "Do not worry, son, this will not be the last time that you will see Hannah Bradley."

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hunter paused before turning to his sister.

"Are you sure this is something that you want to do, Hannah?" he asked, catching her wrist as she passed him.

"I'm sure, Hunter," Hannah nodded. "I'm not risking the chance of losing you two again! These last few months have been torture! I don't want to go through that again!"

"But what about your training?" Blake asked.

"I can still train," Hannah smiled. "How else do you expect us to survive? I train for Archery by hunting and I can train for Gymnastics while practicing my Ninja skills!"

"You've got it all figured out, haven't you?" Blake smirked.

"Always be one step ahead, Blakie," Hannah grinned. "Always one step ahead!"

She turned toe and hurried off towards the trees that lined the edge of the beach, her brothers exchanged looks and followed after her, catching up to her before she could disappear into the dense forestry.

"Before we go any further," Hunter said, causing Hannah to sigh and open her mouth to rebut any comment he may throw at her. "I'm not stopping you from coming!" he added quickly, "but there is something that we need to do while we are away!"

Hannah stared at him in utter bewilderment. "And that would be -?"

"This," Hunter said, removing a device from a secret pocket inside his Ninja gear, it was identical to the one he and Blake wore on their wrists, the only difference was the emblem on the disk, while his hand an Insectolite, Blake's had a beetle, this new one had a scorpion.

"Sensei left it in our possession before he was captured," Blake explained. "He said that it belonged to you, but we were only to give it to you when we believed you were capable of withstanding the power! After everything you've been through in the past couple months... and even the past couple of hours... is enough to show us that you're ready for the next stage of the battle!"

Hannah's eyes lit up as Hunter strapped the morpher to her wrist.

"Does that mean we'll be coming back?" she asked, hopefully.

"Why, do you have a reason to come back?" Hunter asked, smirking tauntingly.

Hannah narrowed her eyes, as Blake chuckled. "We all have a reason, Hunter," he said, turning to his brother. "Although I do agree that Hannah may have a more _personal_ reason to return!"

"I hate you!" Hannah pouted.

"Careful," Hunter warned. "That might be the last thing you ever say to us..."

Hannah stuck her tongue out at him. "I hate you even more for making me remember that day!" she said, "just be thankful i'm not deciding to abandon your assess in the middle of nowhere!"

Hunter and Blake chuckled, as Hannah turned away and entered the trees, after a moment's pause they followed after her, leaving Blue Bay Harbor behind.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, August 11, 2012 at 4:34am**


	7. Return of Thunder Part I

**Author's Note:** Several people wanted to see what the Thunders got up to while they were away from Blue Bay Harbor; this is my general idea.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thanks to the following: **Hellraiserphoenix** and** Dream lighting** for adding this story or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

Hannah woke with a start, her fingers stretched out; seeking Blake's warmth but it found nothing but rough canvas covers of the mattress.

With a frown, the youngest Bradley propped herself up on her elbows and glanced around the dimly lit room, there was enough light in the bedroom to see that she was alone, the only thing that was actually there was the small rodent she had found the previous evening.

Hannah swung her legs off the bed and slide into her hunting boots. Supple leather that had molded to her feet, they were like a second skin for her. Something she had taken to wearing the more she spent in the outside world with her brothers; they had moved into a district on the edge of the woods (wherever they were they had no idea) and had been there for a month already.

_**It's not Ninja Ops**_ Hannah thought as she dressed quickly _**but it is better than nothing**_

Once she was fully dressed, the youngest Bradley tucked her long blonde braid up into a cap, grabbed her forage bag, bow and arrow, and headed for the door. On the table, under a wooden bowl to protect it from any rats and mice alike was a note from Hunter and Blake.

_Will be back soon._

_Stay out of trouble._

Hannah rolled her eyes, why couldn't she go with them? What was so important that they felt the need to keep secrets from her again? Shaking the unwanted thoughts from her head, Hannah ripped up the note and slipped outside.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

The part of the District in which she now lived was usually crawling with people on their way to work, it wasn't the richest of places to live, but it was nothing close to poverty. It was safe and homely as any part of the country.

The home in which the she and her brothers inhabited was at the edge of the cul de sac, and Hannah only had to pass a few gates to reach the scruffy field and the woods that lay beyond it. Climbing over the fence, Hannah glanced over her shoulder as she entered the trees.

Wherever Hunter and Blake had disappeared to was a complete mystery, they never told her where they were going anymore, and when they did, and she requested to go with him, Hunter would get angry and tell her to stay out of the way.

Hannah sighed, her brother wasn't the same as she remembered him, he wasn't the same older brother that used to train her at the Thunder Academy, he had changed and she could only imagine that being used by Lothor and lied to about their parents had changed him; but that wasn't her fault.

In fact, it should have been her that was mad at him! He was the one who accused an innocent of murder, and proceeded to bully and abuse her, but she was too naive to hold his behavior against him... or maybe she was too foolish.

The District was wary of entering the woods, no one enters the woods unless they absolutely need too, nothing good can ever come from the trees that surround the cul de sac; parents refuse to let their children play in the thicket and always keep a watchful eye on them when they leave the house to play outside.

But for Hannah Bradley, the woods were her home! She had lived in them, granted she had at been in an academy, for eight years, but that still did not mean that she was smart to know the dangers that the woods had to offer.

Inside the woods dwelled the flesh-eaters, packs of wild dogs, lone cougars, bears, and added to that fear comes the venomous snakes, rabid animals, and no real paths to follow, so it was understandable why parents were wary of letting their children run freely.

The clattering of hooves from ahead caused Hannah to stop and stare; ahead of her, she could vaguely make out a deer moving between the trees.

Pulling an arrow from the pack on her back, the youngest Bradley loaded her bow and took aim; unfortunately, the deer seemed to have sensed her presence, or at least knew that there was a predator in the area, and run off further into the trees.

Hannah sighed, placed her arrow back in her pack, and picked up a small rock from the forest floor, placed it on the bow string, pulled back and let go; watching as the rock flew through the air and struck a tree a fair distance away.

The sound echoed throughout the silence, evicting hundreds of squawks as birds took to the skies, squirrels scurried over branches, jumping from tree to tree, and the deer pranced out from behind its cover. Hannah smirked, animals were such idiots.

Pulling another arrow from her pack, Hannah leveled it with a tree and let it fly. The smirk transformed into a grin as it struck a squirrel and knocked it out of tree; another arrow speared three birds in a row, while the last hit the deer.

"Nice," said a voice from behind.

Hannah spun around to see Hunter standing there.

"Oh, it's you," she said, turning her back on him and going to collect her prize.

"Aw, is that anyway to greet your brother, Hans?" Hunter asked, following her.

"As if waking up to an empty room was welcome enough," Hannah retorted, pulling the arrows out of the squirrel and birds, before putting them into bag that was slung over her shoulder. She then cleaned the blood off of the two arrows and put them back in her pack, before going to investigate the deer. She knew that it wouldn't be dead yet, she hadn't hit it in the right place, it was wounded, that was all.

Hunter sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that!" he apologized. "We just had to leave straight away!"

"Where did you go?" she knew it was pointless to ask, he wasn't going to tell her.

"We had to meet someone,"

Hannah didn't even nod in acknowledgement of his answer, instead she stood over the deer and reached for the knife on her hip, she sliced the creature's throat, which killed it instantly.

"You're getting good at that," Hunter commented.

"Whatever it takes to survive," Hannah answered, when she had first started hunting animals, she didn't have it in her to kill them, and often cried when she did actually kill something; but seeing as she and her brothers would have starved if they did not have food, Hannah quickly hardened herself against the emotions and feelings of guilt she had with each kill.

Hunter frowned at her, this was not his sister; Hannah was not this void of emotions. She had changed.

"You've changed," he told her. "You're not the same little girl I remember,"

"People change," Hannah shrugged, setting to work on the deer. "You've changed, and I don't like it..."

"How have I changed?"

"You're not usually this angry," Hannah answered. "You're not usually rough with me, you never lose your temper with me, and lately that is all you've done. You never help me train anymore, and you always leave it to Blake to do things with me! You always order him to keep his eye on me, what's the matter, Hunter? Am I just some burden to you?"

Hunter sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm just trying to protect you!"

"By pushing me aside," Hannah nodded. "By treating me like nothing but dirt... yeah, good tactic!"

She didn't even look at him as she said this, and it was her refusal to acknowledge him that hurt Hunter all the more.

There was a heavy silence, one that was broken by the ripping and tearing of the deer's skin as Hannah skinned it. She was getting really good at her bow and arrow skills, her knifing skills were also improving and her Gymnastics were never a questions, along with her Thunder training. She practiced with Blake every night and he reported her progress back to Hunter without fail.

"We were meeting with Choobo,"

Hannah hissed as the knife slipped and caught her finger; Hunter jumped up and rushed forward, taking her hand in his and inspecting the wound.

"It's okay," Hannah assured him, "it's not that deep; I'll live."

"Maybe I should have waited for you to finish," Hunter said, guiltily. "I'm sorry!"

"Would you stop saying you're sorry," Hannah snapped. "It's not you!"

Hunter sighed and looked down, as of late he found that he could not do anything right, especially around his sister. Maybe agreeing for her to leave Blue Bay Harbor with them was a mistake, he shook his head, it was too late to be second guessing his decisions now, it was in the past and he couldn't change that.

"Why were you meeting with Lothor's lieutenant?" Hannah asked, looking up at him.

"He's decided to turn over a new leaf,"

Hannah narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"He has secrets that we could use to our advantage, Hans," Hunter pressed on. "He can help us get onto Lothor's ship and -"

"And what?" Hannah interrupted. "What would we do once we are on board? Kill Lothor..."

"Yes,"

Hannah laughed. "Good one, Hunter," she nodded, going back to the deer, during their conversation she had bandaged her hand and was now ready to finish preparing the deer for transportation back to the district, people would pay good money for fresh meat.

"Hannah," Hunter sighed, "it's the only chance we've got!"

"And what are you going to do with me?" Hannah asked, "Leave me here? Leave me to live in the district without you? It's what you've been doing for the last few days!"

Hunter shook his head. "No, Hannah, you're coming with us!" he said. "Blake's already gone to tell Tori -"

"He went where?"

"To tell Tori -"

"How does he get to go see Tori but I can't see Shane or Cam?"

"He's only gone to inform them about the plan," Hunter said. "But we have to leave, right now!"

Hannah stared at him, was this for real? She was actually _allowed_ to go with him this time?

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Meanwhile, in Blue Bay Harbor, Tori had returned to Ninja Ops after her run in with Blake.

"I don't buy it," said Shane, after Tori had finished explaining to him, Cam, Dustin and Sensei what Blake had told her about Choobo. "Why would Choobo decide all of a sudden to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane," nodded Sensei, "it sounds far too convenient."

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to check it out," explained Tori. "Even if they get in the ship, they won't attack until they can bring us in for backup!"

"What about Hannah?" Shane asked. "Where have they left her?"

"According to Blake she is going with them," Tori answered.

Shane looked unnerved by this piece of information, why would Hunter and Blake take Hannah into outer space when she couldn't morph, he knew that she could defend herself, but against Lothor and a space army? No way.

"I guess this gives us time," Dustin said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Time for what?" Tori asked.

"For you to fix my bike, Miss. Freestyle, No-hand landing!" Dustin said, earning laughter from Shane and Cam.

"It wasn't that bad," Tori muttered, sheepishly. "I just took a little spill!"

"Uh-huh," Dustin nodded. "The fender is facing backwards!"

Shane nodded seriously.

"Alright!" Tori whined.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hooking her bow over her shoulder, Hannah streaked onto Lothor's ship after her brothers, the interior was designed with black swirling columns and red over lights, making it every bit as creepy as Blake had described.

"Hi guys!" said an over-excited voice from behind, swiftly Hannah reached over her shoulder and loaded her bow with an arrow, and striking the pillar just behind the alien, who hit the ground in surprise. Hannah rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her arrow, while Hunter and Blake helped Choobo.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on people," Hunter said.

"Dude, you seriously need to work on your entrances," Blake advised.

Choobo nodded. "Follow me, he's taking a nap," he said, tiptoeing into the throne room.

The Thunder sibling exchanged looks and followed, spotting Lothor, asleep in his high chair. Hannah hesitated in the entrance and loaded another arrow into her bow, the hair on the back of her neck was on end, and her senses were screaming at her to run.

"We'll take it from here," Hunter whispered.

"Fine by me," Choobo shrugged, moving off towards the console.

Hunter and Blake glanced around at Hannah; she was standing, at the ready, with her bow loaded, just like they had planned. Not a second had gone by that they didn't think that this could be some kind of trap, which was why they had insisted that she bring her primary weapon with her.

"He's out like a light," Blake whispered, as he edged closer to the Throne.

"Careful..." Hunter warned, the closer they got.

Hannah screamed as a cluster of Kelzaks attacked her from behind, stealing her bow and arrow and binding her hands together with shackles. "Hunter! Blake!" she screamed, but it was too late, Lothor was already awake, and her brothers trapped beneath a beam of light. "No!"

"Never trust an evil space ninja," Lothor laughed.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hello," Choobo laughed, waving his hand in front of the beam that surrounded Hunter and Blake. "Helloooo, anybody in there? Telegram for Mr. Ranger... Mr. Thunder Ranger!" he giggled.

"Get away from them you freak!" Hannah yelled as she struggled against the shackles that held her to pillar opposite her brothers.

Lothor chuckled as he stood in front of her. "A Ranger with attitude," he laughed, touching her face. "I like that..."

"Don't touch me!" Hannah spat, pulling back away from him.

"Scream all you want, Peaches," Lothor taunted, "no one can hear you... and when i'm through with you, no one will want to hear from you!"

Hannah glared at him.

"Well done, Choobo," Lothor congratulated as he turned away from the angry teenager. "Or should I say, General Choobo!"

"General?" Choobo repeated. "Did you say General Choobo, I can't believe it!"

"That makes it two of us!" Zurgane growled.

"Yes, Choobo, you are the only around here that truly understands," Lothor nodded. "Now, tell me the rest of your plan!"

"The rest?" Choobo questioned. "Well, I just figured this was it, you know, i'm going into overtime as it is..."

Lothor gave a strained, but warning grimace. "Choobo, i'm waiting..."

"Uh," Choobo hesitated, glancing back at Zurgane, who turned and gave him the cold shoulder. "Alright, here, we fill them full of candy and turn them into piñatas!"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Please, a monkey can come up with a better plan that this clown!" she muttered.

"Alright, scratch that," Choobo sighed. "How about this? We erase their memories, no, give them new memories, put an alien mind warp on them and just make them think that the Wind Rangers are their sworn enemies!"

"That's ridiculous!" Zurgane growled. "They've failed us enough! Let's set them adrift in space for all eternity!"

Lothor shook his head. "No, I like it," he agreed. "It's clean, simple and to the point! Let's go with it!"

"NO!" Hannah yelled, but her screams and pleads went unnoticed.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"There they are," Blake smirked as he watched the Wind rangers appear on the scene.

"It's show time!" Hunter agreed, firing a blast at the rangers, knocking them off their feet.

"What?" Shane frowned as he looked around for their attackers, before spotting the familiar colors of Crimson, Navy and Amber standing on the walkway above them.

"Hey! Remember us?" Blake called down as the three got to their feet, looking up at the three rangers in shock, but while Tori only had eyes for Blake, and Dustin was scrutinizing all three, Shane was more focused on the third ranger at present.

"What are you doing?" Tori shouted up at them, but they didn't answer her. Instead they nodded at each other and leapt off the roof, landing in similar crouches and the running at the three, drawing their weapons

"Wait!" Shane cried as he stuck his weapon out in front of him, blocking the Thunder staff of the amber ranger. Blake joined in within seconds, while Hunter engaged Tori and Dustin in battle several feet behind them. "Blake, stop!" the red ranger yelled.

"Not until you're destroyed!" Blake snarled, slashing Shane across the chest with his weapon, before knocking him flying. Shane pushed off a metal girder and flew back at the navy ranger, but was intercepted by the amber ranger, who jumped over her partner, and kicked him in the stomach.

Soon the rangers were knocked back, and sent flying as Hunter blasted them with his crimson blaster. They flew into the warehouse, and the giant snail followed them.

"Come on," the amber ranger said, turning to her partners. "Let's get this over with!"

"Right!" Navy nodded as he followed after her and Hunter, before clenching his teeth and falling to his knees.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know," Blake said through clenched teeth.

"They're getting away" the amber ranger said. "Let's go!"

Blake shook his head as he tried to stand. "I can't!" he shouted, feeling like his head was about to explode.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Are you sure you're okay?" the amber ranger asked, as Blake got back to his feet.

"I'm telling you i'm fine," Blake said, irritably.

"Then let's finish this!" Hunter said, turning away, and looking up as the ground shook and they noticed that the fight had already been taken to the Megazords.

The amber ranger punched her right fist into the palm of her right hand. "They don't waste any time, do they?" she asked.

"Let's take the fight to them!" Hunter said, raising his morpher. "Crimson Insectizord!" he commanded.

"Navy Beetlezord!" Blake demanded.

"Amber Scorpionzord!"

"You're about to get shell shocked!" the snail growled, throwing its shells at the Wind Megazord, before being thrown backwards with a hard punch to the stomach.

"Lightening Megazord!" Shane commanded. "Powered up!"

"Ramp attack!" the three Wind rangers yelled.

They rolled down the giant ramp and collided with the monster once more; sending him flying with a lot of sparks, as the Thunders arrived.

"Oh great," Shane complained. "The bugs are back!"

"Hannah?" Tori asked, frowning at the Scorpion zord, as she remembered Hannah saying that her brothers deprived their symbols from insects and her's was a scorpion.

Meanwhile, inside the Scorpion zord, Hannah Bradley was having a hard time staying in control. She had heard Tori's voice, as if the water ninja was in the cockpit beside her.

"What's the matter?" Blake asked, coming over the coms-link.

"I don't know," Hannah replied. "It feels like a brain freeze!"

"Why are we fighting?" Hunter asked, stopping short of his siblings.

"Whoa!" Blake said, pulling his beetle zord to a halt. "I feel it too!"

Hannah groaned and shook her head. "What's happening?" she complained, as the pulsating in her head started to become faster, it was like her head was too big for her helmet.

"What were we thinking?" Hunter suddenly yelled. "Let's crush them!"

"With you all the way!" Blake nodded.

"Yeah!" Hannah laughed, as the Wind rangers destroyed the snail, leaving the playing field open for one more battle. "Thunder Megazord! Going online!"

"Initiating sequence!" Hunter and Blake nodded as the three Zords merged together to form one Megazord, which stood off against the Wind rangers.

"Power disk," Hannah said, locking the disk from her morpher into the gear beside her. "Locked and Dropped! Scorpion stinger!" she added, as a blaster-like weapon popped out of an amber sphere.

"Scorpion what -?" Dustin asked, before cutting off as sparks filtered through the Wind Megazord as Hannah injected toxin into the main control panel. "I can't move my controls!" he complained.

"Me either," Tori yelped, letting go of her controls as they sparked underhand.

During the battle, Choobo had teleported in and attacked the snail with his own power surge, causing it to rise into the air and explode. "I hope you like the beach," he called joyfully, as each of the individual zords was tapped into by the energy strands. "Because that's where you're headed!"

"Whoa..." Dustin yelped.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"What's happening?" Tori cried.

"No, you idiot!" Hannah yelled.

"Fool!" Blake accused.

"Not us!" Hunter snarled.

There was a bright flash and seconds later, both Thunder and Wind Megazords shut down.

"I guess I forgot to tell you the rest of my plan," Choobo laughed as he looked up at his handiwork. "My bad!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, August 12, 2012 at 12:30am**


	8. Return of Thunder Part II

**Author's Note:** Almost finished Return of Thunder Part III... but also planning out the team up episode for my Prehistoric Storm story. See you next time.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Wants to say a big thank you too **Graciegirl000** and **Synismysin** for adding this story to their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

Tori groaned as she awoke to find herself on a deserted stretch of beach; easing herself to her feet the blonde looked around for either of her friends, and spotted Dustin a few feet away.

"Aw man," the Yellow ranger groaned, pushing himself up. "I feel like I've just been run over by a full gate of 250s."

"Me too," Tori agreed, before pausing. "Whatever that means... Hey, where's Shane?"

"Right here!" Shane shouted, as he hurried back to them from a steep incline. "I hiked up a hill to check things out, we're on an Island."

"And island?" Tori repeated, slightly nervous.

"Yeah, there are no other people or land around as far as I can see," Shane explained, turning to Dustin who raised his morpher. "Hey, don't bother! I already tried!"

Dustin sighed and looked around. "The last thing I remember is we were playing battling Zords with Blake, Hunter and Hannah!"

"Yeah," Shane nodded, "don't remind me!"

He was still a little tweaked that the brothers had turned against them again, and what was worse, this time they had turned Hannah too.

"We'll get her back, Shane," Tori promised. "There has to be a reasonable explanation as to why they are acting like this, Hannah would never turn against us, you know that!"

Dustin nodded in agreement with the water ninja. "While we're trying to figure that out," he said, looking around once more, "maybe we should try and find a way home?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "C'mon..."

And he led them up the beach and further inland.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Reaching the edge of the forest, Shane stopped as something streaked by.

"You guys saw that right?" Dustin asked.

"I did," Tori answered.

"It's over there!" Shane yelled, pointing into the forest. The three ran ahead, looking for whatever it was they had saw.

After a few minutes of running and jumping, the three rangers came to separate halts in the middle of a clearing.

"It came this way," said Shane, breathing heavy from all the running. "I saw it!"

"Good eye, Shane," Hannah smirked, as she and her brothers appeared before the Wind Rangers.

"You ever wonder if three Thunder Ninja's got into a fight with three Wind Ninja's, who would win?" Hunter challenged.

"No one," Tori said. "The only way we'd win is if we worked together!"

"Which is what I thought we were doing?" Dustin nodded.

"Guess you thought wrong," Blake sneered.

"Tell you what," Hunter smirked, "we'll even give you a head start if you wanna run..."

Shane shook his head as his gaze lingered on Hannah for a second. "We're not running anywhere!" he answered.

"You're mistake," Hannah shrugged, preparing to fight.

Pulling of their civilian clothes to reveal their Ninja uniforms, the Winds and Thunders circled one another, throwing insults back and forth.

"We don't want to fight you," Shane said, "but you leave us no choice!"

"Enough talk!" Hunter growled, leading his siblings into battle. He blocked a kick from Shane, while Hannah flipped over him and made a beeline for Dustin, as Blake covered her, deflecting Tori's attack.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

After the battle in the woods, the Thunders streaked off to the beach, leaving the Winds to follow them.

"We having fun yet?" Shane asked.

"No," Hunter said, "but there is always this -"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Shane, Tori and Dustin exchanged looks as Hannah morphed into the amber spandex that they had fought back on the mainland.

"We knew that was coming," Dustin said, glancing across at his friends.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Oh, it's on now!" Blake smirked. "We're through taking it easy on you!"

"Ninja Swords!" the three Wind rangers yelled, pulling out the swords on their backs and Ninja streaking into the air. The three Thunder rangers looked up, and took off after them, pairing off with their respective color counterparts as they landed.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Ninja beams!"

"Thunder shield!"

Hannah held her thunder staff in its shield mode out in front of her and grinned as Dustin's ninja beams reflected back at him, blasting him off of his feet. "Your aim is lame, Dustin," she taunted, "but i'm not shocked, are you?" she added. "Thunder Bow! Lightning strike!" she commanded, summoning her primary weapon and firing an arrow-style amber lightning bolt at the yellow ranger.

"Whoa!" Dustin yelled as he was thrown backwards by the force of the attack, and landed, with a splash, in the raging sea.

Flipping backwards out of the sea, Dustin charged at Hannah, only for her to intercept him with her Thunder Staff and kick him backwards into Tori who had been battling it out with Blake.

"You've got to stop this!" Shane yelled as Hunter blasted him backwards into his friends, while Hannah and Blake regrouped with their brother.

"Say goodbye, Rangers," Hunter laughed, holding his blaster up.

Shane groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet. "Alright, look, you've obviously got some serious emotional problems that you're dealing with, but have you ever considered group therapy?"

"Um..." Hunter murmured, looking down.

"This is getting really old!" Tori agreed, pushing herself up. "What's happened to you, Hannah? After everything we've been through! This is how you pay us back?"

Hannah frowned and looked down.

"I love dirt has much as the next guy -" Dustin added, raising up and throwing the sand in his hand back onto the beach.

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin!" Blake yelled, taking a step forward.

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin growled, raising his sword and running forward. Blake intercepted him and the two fought it out over who was the better rider.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Hannah were conflicted on what was right and wrong with the situation at hand; Hannah was dealing with flooding memories of the time she had spent at Ninja Ops with the Wind rangers and Cam, smiling and laughing as she made new friends; and the one time that she had fallen asleep in Shane's arms.

"Why are we fighting?" She asked, turning to Hunter. "Aren't they our friends?"

"Blake," Hunter called, looking up at his brother. "This is wrong!"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, taking his eyes off of Dustin and looking back at his siblings.

The hair on the back of Hannah's neck prickled, and she looked up, just in time to see Shane and Tori leveled Blake with their morphers and unleashed their ninja beams onto him, throwing him backwards into her and Hunter.

"Storm Striker!" the three Wind rangers commanded, combining their primary weapons and blasting the Thunders backwards over a rock formation. They rolled back to their feet, and keeled over as their bruised and battered bodies failed to take much more.

"Now just stay down!" Tori yelled.

"Can we get out of here, now?" Dustin asked.

"Good idea," Shane nodded. "I am so over this!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Shaking her head, Hannah accepted Hunter's hand as he pulled her back to her feet. Her body protested with every single movement she made, but she pushed the pain aside and turned to the Wind rangers that were edging closer and closer with each passing second.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, her visor snapping open.

Her question caught the attention of Hunter and Blake who looked around instantly, their visors snapping open as they too frowned at the Wind Rangers sudden appearance.

"You guys okay?" Shane asked.

Blake nodded.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"They seem like themselves," Tori said, hesitantly.

"Hannah," Shane said, turning to the amber ranger. "What do you remember?"

Hannah shook her head. "Not a whole lot..." she answered. "My brain's a little fuzzy!"

"Is it possible you had another black out?" Dustin asked.

"Highly possible," Hannah nodded, before looking around as Choobo's voice echoed from a mountain top.

"Hey, you down there, in the bug suits!"

"He better not be talking to us!" Hunter growled, looking up.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Choobo yelled. "I've worked too hard for you to mess things up now!"

There was an explosion from behind, which caused all Rangers to turn in its vicinity.

"Super Toxipod!" Choobo yelled, as the snail from before returned.

"You can't keep a good snail down," he growled, blasting the Wind Rangers with his fire breath, and knocking the Thunders away from their friends. "Did you miss me?"

"SHANE!" Hannah yelled, pushing herself up, just as the Kelzacks appeared and started attacking her friends from all directions. "Guys," she turned to her brothers. "We've got to help them!"

Hunter nodded. "All over it, sis," he said.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "Let's do it!"

But before the three siblings could get any closer to their friends, Choobo landed in front of them and blocked their path.

"Listen to me, Crimson Ranger," he said, addressing Hunter. "Your brother and sister have betrayed you."

"That's crazy!" Hunter yelled, disbelieving him completely, before looking up and pushing both Blake and Hannah aside as a beam shot towards them.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled, as the beam disappeared. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Hunter nodded. "I feel kinda weird..."

"Define weird," Hannah frowned.

"Here's the real deal," Choobo started again. "You can't trust your brother or sister anymore; the Red and Blue Wind Rangers have convinced them to turn against you."

"What are you babbling about?" Blake snapped. "We would never turn on Hunter! You're the one with the evil plan!"

"Tell him the truth," Choobo said. "He deserves to know that you have betrayed him and your poor lost parents!"

Hannah growled. "Don't talk about our parents!" she yelled, turning sharply in Hunter's direction. "Hunter, don't listen to him! It's all a bunch of lies!"

"You're trying to destroy us!" Blake said, still glaring at Choobo.

"My own siblings," Hunter murmured turning away from Hannah and Blake for a few seconds, before twisting his Thunder staff through the air and slashing at them both.

Hannah groaned as she hit the ground on her knees and looked up at her eldest brother. "What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Have you lost your ninja mind?" Blake demanded.

"You don't deserve to call yourselves Thunder Rangers!" Hunter spat. "You traitors!"

Hannah sighed. "Here we go again!" she murmured, ducking under her brother's staff as he slashed at her; she raised her own and blocked a hit that was aimed at Blake, before kicking Hunter in the stomach and sending him stumbling.

"Don't you remember anything that has happened?" Blake yelled, rolling to cover Hannah by grabbing Hunter's staff and wrapping his arms around it so that his brother couldn't tug it free.

"I remember you sold me out to those Wind weasels!" Hunter snarled. "And for what...? A little extra company! Shane doesn't care about you, Hannah; he only pretends... why wouldn't he want a little traitor like you? You're just a burden! Even Mom and Dad said you were!"

Hannah growled, her hands clenching into fists as her brother's words washed over her. "You're lying!" she yelled.

"The only way Mom and Dad could get rid of you was to leave this Earth," Hunter said. "It's your fault they're gone, Hannah! No one is to blame but you!"

"Hannah, don't listen to him!" Blake said, before turning back to his brother. "Listen to yourself! This isn't you!"

Meanwhile, Choobo had removed himself from the battle once more, and was watching from a higher advantage point. "Hey, what's taking so long?" he yelled. "Finish off those rangers so we can take control of the planet!"

"Yes, General," Toxipod nodded, turning back to the Wind rangers, as Hunter and Blake continued to battle it out and Hannah was left weakened by Hunter's words.

Blake groaned as he hit the floor next to his sister, and Hunter raised his staff to finish the job.

"No!" Hannah yelled, sliding her staff across Blake and blocking Hunter's attack. "Time for some tough love!" she growled, shoving her eldest brother backwards. "You may think that I was a burden to Mom and Dad, but that's the least I can say about you... I wasn't the one that was adopted! The only reason you were adopted is because Mom and Dad couldn't have kids of their own!" she yelled.

Hunter growled, and swung his staff at her feet.

Hannah jumped up over it, blocking his next attack. "I couldn't have been much of a burden if they wanted to keep you but get rid of me!" she hissed. "Why try for another biological child if you already know that you can't have children? As Mom said, I was her little miracle! If it is anyone's fault that they are dead, it is yours! Where were you when Lothor attacked, huh? Why weren't you there to help?!"

"Shut up!" Hunter snarled, blasting her with his crimson blaster and knocking her backwards into Blake.

"Hunter," Blake yelled, as Hannah rolled off of her. "Look into your heart... you know the truth!"

Suddenly, a crevice in the side of the mountain exploded, issuing toxic steam into the atmosphere and hitting Hunter dead in the face.

"Get out of there!" Hannah yelled, but it was too late.

"What's happening to me?" Hunter cried as slime appeared on his helmet, making him more aggressive. "This is the end Hannah!"

"Me?" Hannah cried, as her brother raised his staff over her.

"No!" Blake yelled, feeling defenseless as his body refused to move and he was left to watch as his brother was seconds away from eliminating their sister.

"Hunter, wait!" Shane yelled, pushing himself up.

"Stop!" Dustin said, following his leader.

"Don't do it!" Tori shouted, making it back to her feet.

"You brought this on yourself, Hannah," Hunter said, his staff poised and ready for the final slash.

Hannah shook her head. "But you're not thinking straight!" she said. "You got zapped with that beam and hit with that steam, remember?"

"More lies," Choobo yelled. "Don't listen to her!"

"Think about everything we've been through!" Blake yelled, as Hunter brought his staff down. Hannah cringed, before bringing up her own staff and blocking her brothers.

"Hunter!" she yelled. "I didn't mean what I said! I'm sorry! Mom and Dad loved you and Blake as if you were their own... just because I was biologically related didn't make you any less of a son to them! Please, Hunter, you have to stop!"

Rushing forward, Shane collided with Hunter and knocked him away from the amber ranger. "Get off of her!" he yelled, standing protectively in front of Hannah as Dustin and Tori supported an injured Blake between them. "This has gone far enough!" he said. "Ninja smoke screen!"

There was an explosion of colours as the three Wind rangers and two injured Thunder rangers made their escape.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Right here guys," Shane said as Tori and Dustin set an injured Blake down on the wet sand, inside a cave, he set Hannah beside him as their suits started to spark with excess navy and amber energy.

"What's happening?" Tori asked, but neither Shane nor Dustin knew, so they remained silent.

Demorphing completely, Hannah groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times and then smiling as Shane's face appeared above her. "Do you make it your life's ambition to be my hero?" she asked him. "This is the second time you've saved my life!"

Shane chuckled. "As long as you need a hero," he said, holding his hand out to pull her up. "I'll be there!"

"Cool!"

"Hannah," Tori said, "Blake's not waking up!"

"Maybe he needs the kiss of life," Hannah teased.

Dustin frowned. "What?"

"True love's kiss," Hannah answered. "It is said to break any forms of magic and enchantments, it can also wake the dead..."

"But he's not dead," Dustin said.

"Neither was Snow White," Hannah shrugged. "But it worked on her..."

"You watch too many fairytales," Shane said.

Hannah smiled before turning back to her brother and nudging his shoulder with her foot. "C'mon, dude, wake up," she said. "Or do I need to shock you again?"

"No, i'm up," Blake said, jumping to his feet and glaring at his sister. "You know that you're a right pain in the ass, right?"

"Of course I am," Hannah nodded. "It's comes with the title of being the little sister!"

Blake shook his head and turned back to Tori, Shane and Dustin. "Thanks for what you did back there," he said.

"It was either that or let him destroy you," said Dustin. "And we couldn't let that happen!"

"Yeah," Shane nodded. "But what are we going to do about Hunter?"

Hunter is the only family Blake and I have, he's always been there for us. And now, for the first time in our lives, he needs our help, we're not going to let him down!" Hannah said.

"We'll do whatever we can," Tori nodded.

"Shane," Blake said, turning to the Red ranger, "that wasn't us back there..."

"I know," Shane nodded his arms around Hannah. "I should have known. We're there for you guys!"

"Fully," Dustin said, nodding in agreement.

Hannah smiled and looked back at Blake, the tables had turned and now it was their turn to be the family's savior, whereas the title and always once belonged to Hunter.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 12 August 2012 at 10:36pm**


	9. Return of Thunder Part III

**Author's Note:** Where have all our readers gone? Please come back! I am updating this now because I am concentrating mainly, at the moment, on the team up episode in my Dino Thunder: Prehistoric Storm story. I will be back with more Hannah Bradley once that arc has passed. Which gives you plenty of time to review this story/chapter if you haven't already.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"Is it just me or is it starting to get seriously cold?" Dustin asked, as rubbed his arms, while walking along the sea front with the others.

"Most of the time I'd say it was just you," Shane agreed, "but it is definitely getting cold here"

"I'd really like to know why we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja Ops," Tori said.

"Well, I'd settle for knowing where we are," Shane said.

"Borderco Island," Hannah answered, without thinking.

Shane, Tori and Dustin stopped and stare at the Thunder siblings, noticing that their friends were no long beside them, Hannah and Blake turned around.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" Shane asked.

"You don't want to know," Hannah said, shaking her head. "Trust me!"

"Trust us," Tori replied. "We do!"

Hannah exchanged a look with Blake and sighed. "Just before Lothor wiped my memory, I heard him and Choobo talking, they had to take a vote on what to do with us because they all had conflicting ideas..."

"And...?" Dustin asked.

"This place doesn't exist on any map," Hannah continued, "it raises from the sea like every 200 years or something."

"And then what?"

"Well, that's the part that is kind of harsh,"

"Y-you're telling us that this entire place is sinking back into the ocean?" Tori cried.

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, it is also what is causing the big freeze back on the mainland," she explained. "The island's appearance messes with the weather, if we don't find a way off, and soon, not only will we be lost to the sea, but the earth will be one giant snow cone!"

"We'd better find some higher ground," Shane sighed after Hannah's explanation. "C'mon!"

The others nodded and followed him further inland.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

The climb up the mountainside was tiresome, and the second the five rangers reached the top they decided that a break had been well-earned.

"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked.

"Not me," Shane grumbled, "I can use the break from getting my butt whooped!"

Blake turned and shot the red ranger a look.

"Hey, no offence, but your bro isn't exactly playing well with others these days," Shane defended, raising his hands.

"Look, Hunter is a great ranger," Blake said. "One day you're all going to be glad that he's got those powers."

"Sure, the day he stops using them on us!" Shane muttered.

"How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked, taking a seat in the long grass beside Dustin.

"What?"

"Your powers," Tori said, "you never told us how any of that happened."

"Well, it's a long story," said Blake, folding his arms over himself, "do you really wanna hear it?"

"It's either that," said Shane, "or watch Dustin play in the dirt!"

The Yellow ranger sighed and tossed the stick he had been using as a shovel away.

"Sensei Omino was the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja," Blake said, as Hannah folded her legs underneath her and sat at his feet, leaning back against him. "After they... passed away... he brought us to the Thunder Academy, helped us get through everything..."

"It felt like we belonged there," Hannah added in. "Like I told you two months ago, Sensei Omino was grooming us for something, we just didn't know what."

"So that's when Lothor showed up," Dustin nodded.

"Yeah," Blake said. "Our school was attacked, Kelzacks and Aliens were everywhere. Sensei gave us the morphers, told us to keep Hannah's save and to only give it to her when we believed she was ready, he told us we would know what to do, only at that moment he got captured by Lothor..."

Hannah sighed and cast her gaze downwards.

"When you go in one of those ball things," interrupted Dustin, "what's it like? Is it like going off a free-style ramp or -"

"Not the point, dude," Shane said, cutting across him.

"No, yeah, sorry, continue," Dustin nodded.

"When we got onto Lothor's ship he was pretty tweaked that the Ranger powers had been passed on to us, that's when he told us the lie about our parents!"

"And you when all medieval on us," Shane nodded.

"Let's not go there again," Hannah said she was still reliving the nightmare of her brothers being evil, not just because Hunter was back in that turmoil at his very minute, but also because his attitude towards her hadn't changed since two months ago.

"You've got to understand, Hunter is a good person. But if he believes someone has wronged him, he won't stop until he makes it right!" Blake defended.

"Yeah, we get that," Dustin said.

"Choobo erased our memories," Hannah answered. "I remember quite clearly, Lothor telling me to scream as much as I wanted, that no one could hear me, and once he was finished with me, no one would want to hear from me!"

"So how come you two have your memories back?" Tori asked.

"I guess we had more help in remembering who our friends are," Blake said, looking at Tori. Hannah giggled as the water ninja blushed faintly, before getting to her feet and approaching her two Thunder friends.

"Then that's what Hunter needs," Tori said, holding her hand out to Hannah and pulling her back to her feet. "We better go find him!"

Hannah nodded and headed off back down the mountainside.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Covering their mouths and noses with their hands, the rangers climbed over the rocky parts of the beach, searching for Hunter.

"This island reeks!" Dustin coughed.

A distant yell caught their attention and the five turned to see Hunter rolling down the side of the same sand dune they had climbed earlier that day.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Blake said.

"Let's go!" Hannah said, starting forward only for her path to be blocked by Toxipod.

"You guys better bail, because i'm one bad snail!" he shouted.

"If you're a snail, how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin taunted.

"Crab, snail, whatever!" Toxipod snarled, blasting them again.

"Time to plug this slug!" said Dustin.

The others nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

Power of Earth!"

"Water!"

"Air!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"I can take you all!"

"Dream on Snail trail!" Hannah said, summoning her Thunder Staff. "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

Cloaked in the shadows, Hannah and her friends attacked from all sides, numerous times, causing sparks to fly, Blake was the last to attack, as he caught the snail around the middle with his navy antlers and pushing him backwards.

"Where's Hunter?" he demanded.

"What do you care?" the Snail snarled. "You'll never get off this island!"

"Never's a long time, dude!" Hannah yelled, jumping into the air and pushing off of Blake's shoulders. "Thunder Bow! Lightning strike!" she commanded, firing a lightning-bolt shaped arrow at the snail, the arrow ripped through the snail causing him to keel over and explode.

With the monster gone, the others regrouped.

"Everyone okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," the others nodded.

"Where's Hunter?" Blake asked.

"There you are!" snarled a voice from behind, Hannah spun around and ducked just in time as Hunter swung his staff at her.

"Stop!" Shane yelled, trying to stop Hunter from attacking his sister any more than he already was. "Hunter!"

But the Crimson ranger ignored him, turned his attention away from Hannah and onto Blake. "Traitors!"

"Wait!" Blake yelled, not even bothering to deflect the attack his brother aimed at him. "Hunter, snap out of it!"

"Lothor's done something to you!" Hannah yelled.

"Liar!"

"Listen to us!" Blake yelled.

"No more lies!"

Hunter pushed Blake away from him and swung his Thunder staff around, but Hannah's staff blocked the attack.

"Choobo and Lothor," Hannah snapped. "They betrayed us!"

_"Hunter! Blake!" she screamed, but it was too late, Lothor was already awake, and her brothers trapped beneath a beam of light._

Hunter shook his head.

_"__You are her last and only hope," their father told them. "Look after her and make us proud!"_

_"We'll always be watching over you," their mother said._

"Think, Hunter! Think!" Hannah yelled. "You're under some kind of spell!"

"You're confusing me!" Hunter snarled. "No more Ninja tricks!"

Blake stepped in front of Hannah, caught Hunter's staff and flipped the Crimson ranger over onto the sand behind them. "You're our brother!" he yelled.

"I have no brother or sister!" Hunter snarled, blasting them with his crimson blaster.

Hannah groaned as she rolled back to her feet. "So that's how you want to play!" she said, "two can play that game! Thunder Staff! Mega power!" she swung her staff through the air and rushed a Hunter, when she was close enough, she swung her staff at his feet and flipped him over onto his back, before sitting on his chest, her staff at his neck.

"Hannah," Blake said, falling to his knees beside his brother and sister. "Hannah, ease up!"

"Not until he's back to normal!" Hannah said, shaking her head. "Now, listen to me, Hunter. Your name is Hunter Bradley! You're our brother! C'mon, dude, shake it off!"

"No," Hunter said, shaking his head. "You're lying to me... I know the truth!"

"Whoa!" Hannah yelled as Hunter threw her off of him, and into Blake.

"Something's wrong..." Hunter grumbled, stumbling to his feet and holding his head in pain.

_Eleven year old Hunter, Ten year old Blake and Eight year old Hannah Bradley nodded at their Sensei as they punched out several times with their fists._

_Twenty year old Hunter laughed as he watched Nineteen year old Blake flirt with Tori on the beach._

_"You're here!" Hannah squealed, pulling away from her navy clad brother and throwing her arms around her crimson clad brother. "You're alive! I'm not alone!"_

_"Hannah!" Hunter said, sounding very pleased as he wrapped his arms around his sister's slim waist and lifted her into the air. The youngest Bradley wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, just like she used to do when she was younger._

"It's coming back!" Hunter said, shaking his head as more and more memories of him, Blake and Hannah flooded his mind, he turned and demorphed, "I... remember..." he said, as his legs gave out and he hit the wet sand on his stomach.

"HUNTER!" Blake and Hannah yelled, demorphing and rushing to their brother's aid.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach, Shane, Tori and Dustin eliminated Toxipod and sent Choobo running, before rushing towards the Thunders.

"C'mon, bro, stay with us!" Blake yelled, grabbing Hunter around the collar and shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Blake..." Hannah said, trying to get through to the Navy ranger. "Blake!"

"What?"

"He's gonna need to breathe at some point!" Hannah laughed, as Hunter's eyes were open but his face was slowly turning blue.

Blake glanced back to Hunter and released him, causing the crimson ranger to gulp in handfuls of fresh air. "Thanks bro," he gasped, allowing his brother and sister to pull him into a sitting position, Hunter then rolled over onto his knees as Hannah threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.

"Well, he's back to being Hunter," Tori said.

"Yeah," Shane agreed.

"Good Hunter or Bad Hunter?" Dustin asked.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked, turning to the Crimson ranger.

"Yeah, my friends," Hunter nodded, as he held Hannah close to him.

Blake and Hannah smiled, the youngest Bradley dropping her head on her eldest brother's shoulder as he hugged her back.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hey," Tori murmured as Shane's morpher beeped, causing the others to crowd around him.

"Is that you, Cam?"

"_No, it's the phone company,"_ Cam replied. "_I'm calling to find out if you're having any problems with your long distance service!"_

Hannah and the Wind rangers laughed softly at his sarcastic response.

"Same old, Cam," Hannah grinned.

"Is he always this, uh, funny?" Hunter asked.

"Not always," Shane answered. "We're fine, Cam, thanks for asking!"

_"Are the Thunder Rangers with you?"_ Sensei asked.

"Right here, Sensei,"

"_Excellent, I must speak with them upon your return,"_

_"Which brings us to our next problem,"_ Cam said. _"You're on an island that is sinking fast; you've got to find a way off!"_

"Well, what about the gliders?" Dustin suggested.

"_The atmospheric pressure is too unstable right now, it wouldn't be safe."_

"What about the Zords?" Blake asked.

"_They're on their way. I just have to check their structural integrity to make sure they can stand the water pressure."_

"We'll be ready," Shane nodded, dropping his arm and turning to the others. "Let's do it!"

"Wait," Hunter interrupted, causing the others to turn quickly in his direction. "I just wanted to say that it means a lot, the way you stood up for me!"

"Hey, that's what friends do," Shane grinned, patting Hannah on the shoulder. "So, before this turns into a group hug, let it go!"

"Hunter doesn't do group hugs," Hannah teased. "He doesn't even do single hugs!"

Hunter stuck his tongue out at her, as they headed off up the beach, towards the Zords that had just arrived.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Once morphed, the seven teens took to their respective Megazords, and the headed out to sea as the monster disappeared beneath the crashing waves behind them.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Cam!" Hannah yelled happily as she run into Ninja Ops and threw her arms around the boy genius, laughing as he spun her around. "Oh, it's good to be home!" she grinned, pulling away from him and turning to Shane and Tori who were behind her. "Please tell me I don't have to go away again!" she pleaded.

Cam, Shane and Tori smiled.

"Well, you don't," Shane said, putting his arm around her shoulder as she left Cam's side and walked towards him. "You're one of us now!"

"Alright!" Hannah grinned. "Unfortunately, I have a feeling Hunter and Blake are not going to share my enthusiasm!"

"You should trust your instincts more often, Hannah," said Hunter returning to Ninja Ops with Blake and Dustin. His eyes narrowed at Shane as he noticed the red ranger's arm around his sister. "We're not staying!"

Hannah's jaw hit the floor.

"Woah, wait a minute," said Shane. "Let me get this straight, after all we went through, you guys still want to walk away from being Rangers?"

"We have to," Hunter said.

"Lothor isn't gonna let us rest until he destroys us" Blake reminded them.

"Join the club, dude," Dustin said, but the brothers refused to listen.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter told them. "You're the only thing standing between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"You've been given a gift, isn't it your responsibility to use it?" Tori argued back.

"Tori is correct. Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you and Hannah," Sensei explained. "But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility!"

"Well, I don't know about you two, but i'm not giving up my morpher so soon!" Hannah said, turning to her brothers. "I've only had it a month, and the only ass I've kicked is yours, Hunter, and I can do that without while in Ninja form! - Ow!" she muttered, as Hunter swiped her across the back of the head.

"So, what do you say?" Shane asked, draping his arms around Tori and Dustin. "You guys in?"

"I am," Hannah said, squeezing herself under Shane's arm so that she was standing in front of him and between Dustin and Tori. "Hunter, Blake? You said yourself, Hunter that you only kept me out of the loop because you were trying to protect me, well, how can you protect me when i'm a ranger and you're not? Plus, I can't form the Megazord without you!"

Hunter sighed as he exchanged a look with Blake.

"Fine," he caved, causing Hannah to grin, break away from her friends and throw her arms around him. "But only cause it's you, Hannah!"

"It's good to know that I still have you wrapped around my little finger!" Hannah teased, before squealing as both Blake and Hunter squashed her between them in a hug.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 13 August 2012 at 11:00pm**


	10. Bopp A Roo

**Author's Note:** I didn't really care much for this episode; but I kept it in as to introduce the Mini-Zord. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"The banner looks great," Hannah said, looking up at the yellow reflective Total Trek banner that hung in Storm Charges. "If you had Snowboarding I would be all over this total trek!"

"Oh, yeah, that be fair," Dustin nodded. "You blowing everyone off the Motocross track and the mountainside?"

Hannah smiled and shared a look with Tori. "I thought it was a competition?" she asked. "I don't see the problem..."

"Guys, check this course out," Kelly called from the board. "We start at the Skate Park, and then run to the Motocross track and an urban climb to finish; you entering Dustin?"

"I'm never getting on a skateboard again," said Dustin, rubbing his arm. "I've still got bruises from last year!"

Hannah giggled and looked up as Hunter and Shane arrived.

"Hey, do you have an entry form for my kick-flip challenge friend here?" Shane asked, motioning to Hunter.

"Individual or are you guys doing the team competition?" Kelly asked, reaching for a form.

"Us," Hunter said, "together?"

"You've got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates," Shane scoffed.

"Just asking," Kelly said, handing over the form. "Well, Hunter, you're the second one to sign up!"

"Yeah, who's first?" Hunter asked, looking from Kelly to Shane as the red head grinned in his direction.

Shane smirked. "You're toast, dirt boy!"

"Wait, do you hear that?" Hunter taunted, catching up the leaving red ranger. "It sounds like your hopes and dreams coming crashing down around you!"

"And here we see Alpha males in their natural habitat," Tori grinned, as she, Dustin and Hannah watched the two leave the store.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah winced as Hunter hit the ground for a second time.

"So," said Blake, extending his hand and helping the crimson ranger back to his feet. "What do you call that?"

"I'm just getting loose," Hunter said, shaking the pain out of his body.

"Yeah, so is your board, bro," Hannah teased.

"Look, I gotta beat this guy," Hunter sighed. "I don't care what I have to do!"

"My advice to you," Blake grinned, "get a stunt double!"

Hunter shook his head and skated off, losing his balance again and tumbling backwards off the skateboard.

"Ouch!" Hannah whimpered, looking up at Blake. "Even _I_ felt that one!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Later that same day, after Hunter had decided to go for a run, Blake and Hannah had returned to Ninja Ops, meeting up with Tori and Dustin on the way.

"Those dudes are still at it!" Dustin said, watching Shane and Hunter battle it out on the beach, as they raced one another across the sea front.

"So, let me get this straight," said Tori. "There is a kick-boxing Kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay Harbor, and they're out playing follow the leader?"

"It's more like follow each other," Hannah said. "Seeing as neither of them really deserves the leader position! This is pointless, not to mention childish and immature!"

"Sensei, we need help here," Dustin said. "Something Sensei-like..."

"They must both learn that the best quality of a leader is to know when to be a follower," Sensei said, in his fortune cookie language.

Hannah grinned and giggled silently.

"Dude's way deep especially for a rodent!" Dustin whispered to Hannah, Blake and Tori.

"Dude, you asked for something Sensei-like and you got it!" Hannah nodded, glancing at Dustin.

_"Cam looks like that Kangaroo clown is back for round two! We need help!"_ Shane's voice echoed over the mainframe, causing everyone within Ninja Ops to look up.

"Right," Cam nodded turning to the four remaining Ninja's behind him.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"I'm one manically mad marsupial!" the Kangaroo said, as the others streaked to the scene.

"What did he say?" Tori asked.

"No idea," Shane said, shaking his head.

"Take this!" the Kangaroo said throwing flames at the rangers, knocking them backwards into a brick wall. "Haha, rumble-fried Rangers!" he chuckled.

"I've had enough of this!" Shane growled, pushing himself up and combining his Hawk blaster with the Sonic Fin and Lion Hammer, while Hunter and Blake combined the Crimson Blaster with the Navy Antlers.

"Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Thunder Bow!" Hannah added, summoning her primary weapon.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

The six rangers let loose with their weapons, the two energy blasts overlapped the lightning arrow, but were deflected back at the rangers before they could even touch the kangaroo.

"What happened?" Hannah asked, looking up.

"Some kind of shield," Hunter answered.

"I did it!" squealed an excited voice, causing the rangers to spin around.

"Oh, great," Tori complained. "The whole family is here!"

"My shield worked," Marah said, giddily. "How cool am I?"

"How lucky are you," Kapri said, obviously annoyed.

"Let's do this!" Shane said, preparing to fight.

Zurgane growled and pulled out his swords, and then rushed forward, teaming off with each of the rangers. Hunter and Blake took on Marah and Kapri, Tori, Hannah and Dustin took on Zurgane, leaving Shane to deal with Bopp-A-Roo.

"Give it up, dude!" Dustin yelled, before Zurgane flipped him over his shoulder. The yellow groaned as he hit the ground, hard, before yelling out as Hannah landed on top of him. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Hannah muttered, rolling off of him and wincing as Tori took her stop.

Dustin gasped as the two girls lay either side of him; the air had been completely knocked out of his lungs after that.

"Dustin, you okay?" Tori asked.

"I'm... okay..." Dustin wheezed.

Hannah glanced across her colour counterpart at her new friend. "Double team?"

"Yeah!" Tori nodded, jumping to her feet and summoning her Ninja sword. "Full power!"

"Thunder staff! Mega power!" Hannah commanded and the two girls rushed back at Zurgane.

The fighting went back and forth for a few minutes, before Dustin rejoined the fight, and Zurgane, after a while, regrouped with Kapri, Marah and Bopp-A-Roo.

"You thought hers was tough," Kapri said, "try mine!"

She waved her hand in front of her and summoned her own shield.

"That looks pretty strong!" Tori said.

"What now?" Shane frowned.

"What if you combine all your weapons?" Hannah suggested.

Shane and Hunter paused, turned in her direction, and then turned to one another.

"That might work!" Shane nodded in agreement.

"Thunderstorm Canon!" the rangers cried after combining to the two strikers to form one massive one.

"Uh-oh," Kapri murmured, fearfully. "Look at that thing!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Zurgane nodded, and he disappeared along with the two girls, leaving the shield and Bopp-A-Roo behind.

"Hey, my buddies have bailed!" the Kangaroo said, pointing out the obvious.

"Ready..."

"Aim..."

"FIRE!"

The Thunderstorm Canon exploded at the top and a huge energy blast ripped through the air, shattering the shield upon impact and causing Bopp-A-Roo to explode.

"Haha!" Hannah laughed, draping her arms around both Shane and Hunter as she bounced on the balls of her feet between them. "See," she grinned, her visor snapping open. "I'm not just another pretty face!"

The others chuckled, before Bopp-A-Roo roared as he grew taller and towered over them and the city.

"Cam, Zord time!"

"I've got a bouncing-fication for the both of ya!" Bopp-A-Roo said bouncing up and down as it faced off against the two Megazords.

Hannah shook her head. "This guy's giving me a headache!" she whined. "Make him shut up!"

_"_We're trying, Hannah," said Blake, but every attack he, Hunter or the Wind rangers threw at the Kangaroo he deflected.

"I'm feeling bouncy!" he said bouncing towards them and slamming his fists into their chests, the Megazords swayed slightly but didn't fall over.

Hannah whimpered as the pounding in her head started to become fiercer, and ended up turning to Cam for help.

"_I'm all over it, Hannah,"_ the Genius reassured her. _"Rangers, listen to me carefully. There is one piece of the Thunder Megazord, that while is general to the overall design, doesn't have any true purpose... until now!"_

"How is this supposed to help, Cam?" Hannah asked.

"_Hunter, Shane, use the power disks to call the Mini-Zord,"_

"Mini - Who?"

"_Just trust me..."_

Hannah shrugged and tuned into her brother's frequency. "Over to you, Hunter," she said, before switching to Shane. "What do you say, Shane?"

"How about it, Hunter?"

"Lets' do it!" Hunter agreed.

"Power disks," the two leaders commanded. "Locked and Dropped!"

A silver power sphere generated from the Thunder Megazord as a gold one generated from the Wind Megazord, they opened and a blue and gold mini-Zord assembled in the air in front of them.

"_I am Mini-Zord,"_ it chirped. _"Wind Megazord... Thunder Megazord... Combine!"_

Hannah giggled. "Awesomeness!" she said, staring out of the new Megazord configuration. She was up higher than she had been in the Thunder Megazord and could only have guessed that the Thunderstorm Megazord was ginormous compared to the first two that had created.

"Lion laser!"

The head of the lion Zord started to spin, blasting Bopp-A-Roo with a pulsating yellow laser, followed closely by amber, blue and crimson blasts from the Beetle, Dolphin and Scorpion Zords that rested on the shoulders and arms of the Megazord.

Bopp-A-Roo yelled out in his own mixed up language before exploding.

"Alright!"

"Whoo!" Hannah cheered. "Way to go, Cam!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"And the winner of this year's Total Trek is... the team of Shane and Hunter!" Kelly smiled as she presented both leaders with a trophy, one that they held between them, flashed their medals and grinned as the photographer snapped a picture for the newspaper.

"Not bad," Tori smiled, positioning her between the two boys and under the trophy, once the photographer had departed.

"We try to learnify with great knowledgeness," Shane smiled.

Hannah frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"We're starting to hang together better," Hunter translated.

Hunter and Shane lowered the trophy and Tori took it from them. Shane went to high-five Hunter, who went to hug him. They laughed and switched, Hunter went to high-five Shane, who proceeded to hug Hunter. They sighed, before settling on a high-five, which they followed through with, before beginning a mid-air arm wrestling match.

"Well it's a start," Tori said. "Hey!" she yelped turning to Hannah who had stolen the trophy from her and raced out of the open door.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, August 14, 2012 at 10:58pm**


	11. Samurai's Journey Part I

**Author's Note:** I skipped _Pork Chopped_; it was boring as hell, so sue me. Just pretend it didn't happen. There was a scene with Hannah and Cam, and another between Hannah and Shane that I will miss out on, but other than that it was so un-motivating and totally filler-centric and was in the way of Cam's becoming a ranger, that I had to skip it. =D

**Author's Note Two:** Apologize for not updating sooner. I have literally lost the motivation to write these past few days. That and I have ideas for other stories, mostly my Lightning series, I have been having discussions with two different people on certain aspects of the plot, mainly Rebecca and Aliyah, but I have also started planning for a new "What if…" story involving Abby Holloway. More information about this will be posted on my profile soon, so keep a look out.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **I would just like to say a big thank you too: **Abby0512x, Twistergirl14, CamaroDude1989, Dark Stormchaser** and **Nairn1572** for adding this story and/or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"No way, dude," said Hunter, shaking his head as he looked around at Shane and Dustin. "There's no way he does it!"

"I dunno, dude, he is pretty strong for a little guy," Dustin shrugged.

Shane hissed at the two.

"Quiet, have a little respect for the master," he told them.

"Now, watch closely, Rangers," Sensei told them, before leaping into the air and smashing the brick with his tiny paw.

The Rangers laughed in astonishment.

"That was radical!" Blake exclaimed.

"You were saying?" Tori asked, smirking at Hunter.

"I stand corrected," Hunter nodded, looking up. "But how?"

"The power comes not from the body," Tori answered, "but from the mind!"

"Correct, Tori," Sensei nodded at his student.

"Alright," Hunter said, clapping his hands. "I'm up!"

"You sure you wanna go there, bro?" Hannah asked, fighting back a grin.

"Hey, if he can do it, I, um... I can give it a shot," Hunter hesitated. Shane smirked and placed a new brick in front of the crimson ranger, patted it and then stepped aside as Hunter took his place.

Hannah and Blake exchanged looks as the others watched Hunter slam the side of his hand down and gasp in pain.

"Looks like Rodent - 1, Thunder Ranger - zip!" Shane laughed, winding his arm around Hannah's shoulder as she nudged him for laughing at her brother's pain.

Hunter glared at him.

"You think you can do better?" he challenged.

Shane heaved out a breath, slid his arm from Hannah's shoulder and motioned for Hunter to get up; the crimson ranger stood and walked away, leaving Shane to take over - and fail. Dustin was next, followed by Blake, Tori, and Hannah, all of which failed in their attempts to break the brick.

Sensei sighed.

"You have come far in your training, Rangers," he told them, "but you still have a long way to go."

"Yeah, but you're like a full on Ninja Master," Dustin pointed out, before whipping around just in time to see Cam slam his hand onto the brick, a crack appeared, travelled straight through the stone and broke it in half.

Hannah laughed.

"Yes! Way to go, Cam!" she cheered.

"Alright," Shane said, interrupting Hannah's celebration, "how did you do that? You used some kind of laser beam thing, didn't you?"

"Or you switched the bricks," said Dustin. "I saw that once at a stunt show at an amusement park - okay, maybe not!" he added quickly, as Cam threw a large chunk of stone at him, and he nearly fell over trying to catch it.

"It's gotta be a trick," said Hunter, shaking his head in disbelief.

Cam sighed and shook his head. "You still don't get, do you?" he said. "Just because someone isn't a Ranger, doesn't make them completely useless..." his gaze travelled to Hannah, who was staring at him with a look of sympathy. "I need some air," he said, shaking his head and walking away.

"Idiot!" Hannah muttered, hitting Hunter in the stomach and hurrying after Cam.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"You alright?"

"Yeah, i'm just tired of the lack of respect."

"Who says you don't get any respect?"

"Cam, everything_ we're_ able to do is because of what _you're_ able to do,"

"It's not enough," Cam sighed. "I wanna be part of it!"

"You want to be a Ranger," Tori nodded.

"Why don't you talk to Sensei?" Hannah asked.

"I have," Cam answered, "but he has forbidden me!"

"Forbidden you?" Tori repeated. "Why?"

"Because of a promise he made a long time ago," Cam explained.

Tori paused and then turned to the boy in green. "Cam, your father just wants what's best for you," she said. "You have to tell him how you feel! Make sure that he understands how important this is to you! He is the most reasonable... well, Guinea Pig, I have ever met!"

"Tori's right," Hannah nodded. "Go talk to him!"

Cam smiled and looked between the two girls. "Alright," he caved, skipping the last of his rocks. "But if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning his cage for a month!"

Tori and Hannah laughed.

"C'mon, genius," Hannah smiled, looping her arm through Cam's and turning him away from the lake, however, they hadn't made it more than a few meters from the water's edge when it exploded into the air around them

Spinning around, the three of them came face-to-face with Marah, Kapri, an ugly looking monster creep and a cluster of Kelzacks.

"We hate to break up this greeting card moment," said Kapri.

"But we're here to destroy you," Marah nodded, before pausing and turning to her sister. "Evil enough for you?"

Kapri rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Attack!"

The freaky monster behind her fired an energy beam at the three Ninja's causing Cam to jump one way, and Tori and Hannah to dive the other.

"Back off, geek," Kapri laughed, as Cam made it back to his feet.

Hannah shook her head and clutched Tori's arm as they got back to their feet.

"Hannah!" Shane said, supporting the youngest Bradley as she let go of Tori. "Are you okay?"

"Better now," Hannah nodded.

"I've head of cities coming alive but this is ridiculous!" Dustin said, observing the monster.

"Haha," the monster laughed. "Everyone's a comedian! Are you going to morph, or do I have to beg?"

"You got it!" Shane nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Power of Earth,"

"Air,"

"Water!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Cam," Hunter yelled to the boy genius as Blake and Hannah were divided from him. "Get out of here!"

Cam stubbornly shook his head. "No way, I can help!" he said, as the Kelzacks attacked him.

"Whoa!" Hannah squealed as she took a hit to the stomach, one that flipped her over backwards and caused her to land on top of Tori, who had already hit the ground. "Oh, dude, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay," Tori said, as Hannah rolled off of her.

"Girls," Shane and Blake said, landing beside the two females and helping them back to their feet. Dustin and Hunter joined them seconds later, after being thrown through the air by the space monster, and causing the whole team to hit the floor once more.

The monster laughed at their domino effect, before Marah aimed her staff at them and caused the ground beneath their feet to explode, throwing the rangers into the air like rag dolls.

"Now for the draining event," the monster growled, opening the top of the container he had with him. There was a bright white light that emitted from the inside, and instantly Hannah felt her energy escape from her body.

Hitting the ground beside Hunter, Hannah rested her head on his stomach as his arm wound around her shoulders.

"You guys are looking a little pale," Kapri teased.

"You should try a little make-up," Marah gushed. "I have these colour charts that would totally match your skin tone!"

"And end up looking like you?" Hannah rasped. "I'll pass!"

Marah glared at her, before there was a flash of white and the two sisters, the monster and Kelzacks disappeared.

"Are you guys okay?" Cam asked, rushing forward and helped Dustin stand, behind the yellow ranger he sought out Hannah, who was leaning against Hunter.

"I feel like I just rode a 45 minute moto on a Tricycle!" Dustin groaned.

"We better yet you back to Ops," Cam said, directing them back to the underground headquarters.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Man that guy worked us," Shane said, groggily. "What happened out there?"

"Madtropolis drained your ranger energy force," Cam explained. "If you go out and fight again, there is a good chance you won't come back."

"Dude, that's harsh," Dustin whined.

"This is grave news," Sensei sighed, from the main frame. "We must find a way to retrieve your powers."

Tori looked up as the computer screen changed to show the monster with the ball containing their powers.

"Look, there he is," she managed to say.

"Alright, it's go time," said Shane.

"You can barely stand, Shane," said Cam, pushing the red ranger back down into the chair.

"Look, i'm not going to just sit here while that freak is loose," Shane growled, as the others started to get to their feet.

"Me neither," Tori agreed, pushing herself up from the table.

Hunter moved to follow her, jostling Hannah who had been lying against him. The amber ranger whined at the sudden movement and topped sideways off of the table. "Ow..." she complained extending her hands into the air. "Someone help!" she said, smiling as Cam appeared in her line of vision and pulled her back up.

"Alright," the boy genius said, once Hannah was standing. "Let me adjust your morphers. I'll be able to give you a 10% increase in energy, but be warned, it won't last."

Hannah looked down as her morpher glowed a bright amber, she smiled and looked up at the others, as she felt her energy brighten somewhat. "Anyone up for a little game of piggy in the middle?" she smirked.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"And now to blast these ranger powers out of existence," Madtropolis growled.

There was a red blur and the sphere disappeared from its perch. Madtropolis turned just as the rangers arrived behind him, Shane clutching the sphere.

"Sorry, but we're here to snuff out your plan!" the red ranger said.

"Hey, that's mine!" Madtropolis growled. "I stole from you fair and square!"

He shot lasers at the rangers, causing them to disperse. Shane, grabbing Hannah's hand, jumped over Madtropolis and started running deeper into the building, the monster right on their tail.

Suddenly Metropolis disappeared, before reappearing behind Hannah and pulling her away from the red ranger.

"Shane!"

"Let her go!" Shane yelled, spinning around, just in time to catch the amber ranger as Madtropolis tossed her back him. "Are you okay?"

Hannah nodded, before she was thrown into the air as Madtropolis fired laser beams at her and Shane, sending them flying onto the ground.

"_Shane! Come in! You've got to conserve energy!_"

"Easier said than done!" Hannah whined her grip tightened on Shane's arm as they got unsteadily back to their feet.

"Now, give that back!" Metropolis growled.

"We're taking the ball and going home!" Shane said.

The monster growled. "That's what you think!"

All lights in the warehouse distinguished as every became black.

"Oh man! I got a bad feeling about this!" Shane said, and securing his arm around Hannah's waist, he turned to glance around him. Everywhere he turned there was total darkness. "See anything?"

"Yeah," Hannah nodded. "Thunder staff! Mega power!"

Her staff grew bigger and she slashed at the monster charging towards them, however, she screamed as her brothers flipped over backwards away from her the second her staff connected with the monsters' body.

"Hunter! Blake!" she cried, falling to her knees beside them. "I am so sorry! I thought you were that freak!"

"It's okay," Hunter reassured her. "We thought you were that freak too!"

"This place is totally crazy," Blake said. "Watch your back!"

"I have her back," Shane said, causing Hannah to grin behind her helmet. Hunter's hand tightened around her wrist causing the grin to fall and a frown to replace it.

Just then Tori and Dustin appeared.

"You're toast, Madtropolis" Dustin said, firing lasers from his Ninja Sword at the group of four.

"Dustin!" Shane yelled. "What are you doing?"

He groaned as Dustin's Ninja sword slashed across his back, as the Yellow ranger overtook him and started to attach Hunter and Blake, leaving Hannah and Shane to fight off Tori.

"You can't fool me," Tori snarled. "You're going down!"

"Tori no wait!" Shane struggled.

Hannah growled and rolled in front of Shane, she pushed up with her Ninja sword and swept Tori's feet out from underneath her, knocking the blue ranger backwards into Dustin.

"Dustin!" Tori yelped looking up at the four Metropolis's that towered over them.

"Whoa," Dustin breathed, as the four monsters turned into their friends. "Tell me you saw that?"

"I saw it," Tori nodded. "But I don't know what I saw!"

"What's the matter?" Madtropolis asked, appearing before them, smirking. "Can't tell what's real and what's not?"

"We've had enough of your mind games!" Shane yelled defiantly, they all re-grouped.

"Aw, you're not fun! I'm just getting started!"

Madtropolis disappeared once more.

"Shane!" Hannah said, as the red ranger pulled away from her and run forward, he stopped and turned back at the sound of her voice but found himself face-to-face with a monstrous Madtropolis.

"Aw man!" Shane complained, as four more appeared around him. One growled and attempted to attack him. "This has gotta be him!" he said, slashing down and knocking Dustin off of his feet! "Dustin! I don't know what to do!"

**Shane, listen to me carefully.**

"Sensei?"

**You must trust your heart. Your eyes will deceive you. Concentrate and your inner ninja will tell you what is real and what is not.**

"I'll try, Sensei," Shane nodded, lowering his sword as his visor snapped open. He closed his eyes and concentrated as six monsters crowded around him; Shane opened his eyes, aimed his sword at a monster to his right, and fired.

As soon as the monster hit the ground, the Rangers were returned to reality.

"I can't take much more!" Tori complained.

"Power boost must be wearing off," Shane said, groaning and dropping to his knees.

"Shane!" Tori and Dustin yelled placing their hands on his shoulders and back as the others dropped to their knees around them.

"I'm crashing!" Hunter complained.

"Me too," Blake agreed.

"This is worse than an ice-cream headache!" Hannah complained.

"Thanks," Tori said. "Now i'm hungry on top of everything else!"

"Now for the last time, give that back!" Madtropolis demanded, appearing in front of them.

"So, let me get this straight?" Shane asked, getting unsteadily to his feet. "We're just supposed to hand this over? With all our ranger powers inside? That's never going to happen! Come on guys!" he said forcefully and they each removed their weapons, and connected them together.

"Thunderstorm Canon!"

"Thunder Bow!"

"But which one of me is real?" Metropolis asked.

"There is one way to find out!" Hannah said unleashing a flurry of arrows, one after another at the monsters, until only one resided. "And Bingo was name!" she grinned.

"Nice one, Hannah!"

The amber ranger nodded as Madtropolis snarled and her and leapt through the air, however, before he could reach his target, an energy beam ripped through him and he exploded, showering little gold flecks down on the amber ranger.

"That was -" Hannah started, before cutting off as Madtropolis returned, this time bigger than ever. "Aw crap!"

"I'm scraping the skies," Madtropolis growled. "End of the road rangers!"

"Ready, Shane?" Dustin asked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah!"

He handed the sphere over to his yellow friend, and raised his Ninja sword, slashing it down on the sphere. Sparks flew but the sphere remained closed.

"I can't open it!" Shane complained.

"We don't have time to figure it out," Hunter said, stepping up. "We've got to stop him!"

"Yeah," Hannah and Tori nodded.

"Cam, we need the Megazord!" Shane said into his morpher.

"_You'll never make it through a Megazord fight!"_ Cam answered.

"But we have no choice!" Hannah said, appearing at Shane's shoulder and looking down at his morpher, acting as if it was a two way mirror and she could see Cam who was, subsequently, back at Ninja Ops.

"_Okay, do what you gotta do,"_ Cam said, although there were traces of concern and fear in his voice. "_But we've gotta get that Sphere back to Ninja Ops._"

"Okay,"

"_I've been working on a new teleportation system. I hope it's ready."_

Everyone directed their attention towards the sphere as it disappeared from Dustin's hands, and seconds later the Zords arrived. Taking to their respective zords, but ended up failing, badly, before Cam's voice returned to their intercoms.

"Cam, please tell me you have a way to help us!" Hannah said.

_"I'm sending you some protection,"_ Cam answered. "_It's all you can handle right now."_

"And the sphere?"

"_I have it!"_

Hannah nodded.

"_Thanks, Cam,"_ said Shane after a brief pause and Hannah could only guess that the boy genius had sent the power disk to him. "_We'll take all the help we can get!"_

The Power dis was locked and dropped and seconds later a scar, with the Wind Academy sign popped out of a red sphere.

"A scar?" Hannah exclaimed. "What's that gonna do?"

_"Just go with it!"_

"_If you say so_," Shane answered, waving the scarf around, blocking the laser beams that were directed at them. As the Thunder Megazord ducked behind the Wind Megazord, Shane threw the scarf at the monster, causing it to swirl around him and then return; the red ranger then waved it in front of the two Megazords, causing them to disappear.

"It's going to take more than a giant hanky to fool me," Madtropolis said, firing several more rounds of lasers at the spot where the rangers had disappeared. The ground below them ignited with flames as the Megazords reappeared, sparks exploding from the exterior.

"The heat!" Hannah yelped. "It's hot... dude it is like Africa hot! I don't have the strength to fight it!"

With rapid explosions occurring all over the outside of the Megazord, the six rangers were ejected and sent crashing back to the ground, where they landed with heavy thuds, their suits falling away seconds after they hit solid earth.

"Now, say goodbye Rangers," Madtropolis snarled, aiming his giant hand at the six defiant teens, each of which prepared themselves for the inevitable... however, the inevitable destruction that was close at hand did not come, as instantaneously Madtropolis froze, hand outstretched ready to squash the six rangers, that had also frozen in time.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, August 18, 2012 at 4:02am**


	12. Samurai's Journey Part II

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the late update. I wanted to get **Dino Thunder: Prehistoric Storm** out of the way before continuing this series; then my Harry Potter story **The Dark Lords Downfall** needed to be finished, I have one more year, and then I went on vacation for a week; so everything has pretty much been chaotic. But I am back.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **I would just like to say a big thank you too: **Samcheese1, FantasyFan551, TwinklyMarshmellowSnowPuffle , Dr-Pepper-drinker, Feliciannaaa, Alex B Goode, and JustMakeLeftTurns** for adding this story and/or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

**In Other News:** A friend of my requested that I watch Samurai, simply because she wanted help with a story she is working on, I did as she asked and can honestly say that it is not as bad as I once thought. Which brings me to this: On my profile you will find a poll, please take it, it is crucial the Lightning Storm series.

Happy Reading.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

Hannah groaned as her feet slammed into the marble flooring of Ninja Ops, she staggered sideways, tripped over Hunter and landed on Blake.

"Oof!" Blake complained.

"Sorry," Hannah said as she rolled off of her brother, landing on her stomach beside him. "What happened?" she asked.

"I feel so weak," Hunter groaned pushing himself into a sitting position as Blake climbed up onto the table.

"Save you energy, Rangers!" said Sensei. "I have activated Cam's teleportation system to bring you to safety..."

"Where is Cam?" Tori asked.

"He has embarked on a journey that may determine the fate of the world as we know it," Sensei explained.

"Where has he gone, exactly?" Hannah asked.

"He has gone back in time," Sensei explained.

"Why?"

"To get help!"

Hannah blinked.

"And when will he return?"

"Hopefully soon,"

"Hopefully?"

"If he does not return before time resumes, I fear that there will be nothing to stop Madtropolis from destroying our planet!"

Hannah's eyes widened in fear.

"Come on, Cam," Tori said, turning her gaze skyward. "We need you!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Panic-stricken, Hannah turned rapidly to her friends, only to find that she was not the only one to be fading fast.

"Sensei," Tori yelped. "What's happening?"

"Time is resuming its true course," Sensei answered. "You will be returned to the place you were the moment time stopped!"

"Great," Hannah groaned, as she remembered that they were inches away from being squashed by Madtropolis. "Remember to duck and cover!" she added as she faded completely.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

The next thing Hannah heard was Madtropolis growls as he unfroze, and a rapid approaching rotor of a helicopter.

"What's that noise?" Shane asked as he heard it too.

Glancing around, the six rangers turned their gazes skyward, as a green helicopter flew into view. A green ranger perched on the side beside the doors.

"Hello Power Rangers," the seventh ranger called, his voice magnified. "It looks like you could use a little help! Green Samurai Ranger, at your service!"

"Hey! Who are you?" Madtropolis growled.

"I'm the ranger that's going to bring you down!" the Green ranger said, disappearing into the chopper, firing lasers at the thirty-foot monster.

"Two can play that game!" Madtropolis yelled jumping through the smoke as the lasers hit his exterior. He cupped his hands together and blasted a bright light back at the green ranger, who avoided the attack with ease.

"Is that all you've got?" the Green ranger asked, turning his Zord onto its side, and slicing at the ground with the rotors. The ground under Madtropolis feet gave way and he disappeared underneath the rock slide.

Hannah laughed silently as her brothers breathed in amazement.

"Samurai Star Megazord!"

"Check it out!" Dustin exclaimed, happily.

"I'm not through with you yet," Madtropolis snarled, pulling himself up onto solid ground again and glaring up at the new Megazord, which hovered in the air above him.

"Bee stinger! Locked and Dropped!"

A green sphere materialized outside the Megazord and a bee-like yo-yo popped out. The Megazord punched it forward, and then swung it around above its head, before slamming it down upon Madtropolis who cried out as he exploded.

"Yeah!" Shane cheered, clapping Dustin on the shoulder as Hannah and Tori exchanged grins.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Leaping from his Megazord, the Green ranger landed on the ground behind the team of six, all of which turned, expectantly, confused and completely drained, to face him.

"Is it just me or is there a guy in green ranger gear over there?" Dustin asked, pointing at the new ranger.

"Nah, dude," Shane said, shaking his head. "I see him too!"

"Yeah," Blake nodded, catching his footing as he stumbled sideways into Hannah. "You guys never said anything about a Green ranger!"

"Way to hold out on us," Hunter nodded.

"Hey," Shane defended. "It's new to us too!"

"I dunno," Dustin shrugged, hoping to quell the fighting before it got out of hand. "Maybe we're all hallucinating?" he suggested.

"I don't remember hitting my head _that_ hard," Hannah whined.

The Green ranger chuckled silently.

"You're not hallucinating, Dustin," he said.

"Huh?" Dustin frowned. "How did you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" the Green ranger asked, causing Tori to grin at the familiarity of his voice. There was a spark and the green spandex fell away to reveal a grinning Cam.

Hannah giggled.

"Cam!" she squealed, bounding forward and enveloping her friend in a hug.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** I know what you're gonna say: "You're missing the part where they get their powers back!" – I am not leaving it out! You will see it at the beginning of the next chapter.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 10 September, 2012 at 01:43am**


	13. Samurai's Journey Part III

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, after updating **Jungle Fury: The Call to Destiny** after more than a month, I decided that this story needed and update too.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **I would just like to say a big thank you too: **Weathergirl17248** and** Grapejucie101 **for adding this story and/or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"How did this happen, Cam?" Hannah asked, tugging him back towards her brothers and the Wind Ninja's.

"Right now I have to get you back to Ninja Ops," Cam said, pushing them in the direction of the trees. Shane stumbled into Tori as she led the way with Blake, meanwhile Hunter looped his arm over Hannah's shoulder as Cam held her by the wrist. "Dustin, come on!"

"Nah, I think I'll just wait here for a cab or a bus... I'm worked." Dustin groaned, before a deep voice cut through the air.

"Run fool!"

Dustin looked up as Lothor hovered over him, firing energy blasts as they fled.

"Right behind you, Cam!" Dustin gulped, stumbling into Hannah and sending her stumbling into a river. Hunter followed her, helping her back to her feet as her blonde hair stuck to her Ninja uniform.

"Obviously, he didn't get enough love as a child," Blake said, grasping onto his sister, and tugging her along behind him and Hunter.

"Oh, rangers," two voices rang out, revealing Marah and Kapri standing on the river bank, prepared to attack.

The Rangers kept running, slipping and sliding in the watery river bed, as Lothor swooped down on them, continuously firing energy blasts at them. The sister fired their own blasts, causing the water to explode around the rangers, and forcing them to come to a halt as Kelzacks appeared, completely surrounding them.

"What's the matter nephew?" Lothor called down with a smirk, his eyes on Cam. "You don't like reunions?"

"Did he say nephew?" Dustin panted.

"You can't choose your family Lothor," Cam responded, angrily. "And I certainly didn't choose ou!"

Lothor frowned mockingly at Cam.

"Pity, there's always a place for someone like you in my evil empire," Lothor pointed out.

"You're joking," Cam scoffed at him.

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Samurai Ranger!"

Hannah cringed and buried her head into Blake's shoulder.

"Oh, this is going to hurt!" she whimpered, but before Lothor could attack the rangers disappeared.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Ouch!" Hannah winced as she and the others crashed to the ground inside Ninja Ops.

"Mind giving us some warning next time you're going to do something like that?" Hunter grumbled as he got back to his feet, aching all over.

"Yeah, so we can work on landing," Tori said, crawling to her knees.

"Your appreciation is noted," Sensei told them almost sarcastically.

"Sorry Sensei, but I know that if we'd had our powers back there, we could have taken him," Shane sighed.

"Then perhaps it is time you got them back," they turned to look at the sphere that sat on the table. "The sphere holds the power of six rangers. Only a greater power can open it." Sensei explained, and they stood in silence for a moment before the most unlikely person voiced an idea.

"How about seven rangers?" Dustin asked, looking around. The others all looked at him in surprise.

"I think Dustin's right," Cam spoke up, making the earth ninja smile brightly. They all put their hands on the sphere, and it started glowing. Finally it exploded, throwing them all back. Their respective colours glowed brightly on their chest as they felt their energy come flooding back, and they all leapt to their feet, throwing punches and kicks as they felt better by the second.

"Just one question, Cam," Tori smiled as they gathered around the newest ranger. "How did all this happen?" she asked.

"You're a ranger?"

"Suddenly you're a ranger now?"

"Where did you learn -?"

"And what about the promise that Sensei made to your Mom?"

Cam sighed; he should have expected this when he returned with the Samurai amulet.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Dude, let's talk about uncle Lothor," Shane said with a slight chuckle after Cam had told them his story. "It's crazy bro!"

"Tell me about it," the new green ranger grumbled in annoyance. "Some family tree I have."

"Cam, Lothor is no relation of ours," Sensei told them, and Cam spun around in his chair to look to his father.

"How can you say that?"

"By law, once a ninja is banished, they cease to exist," the guinea pig explained. "The one I knew as my brother is a mere memory."

"Don't you think I had a right to know?" Cam asked his dad.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "We all did!"

"Perhaps, but what would that have changed? Would you have battled him any differently?" Sensei asked gently.

Hannah looked up as the computer's alarm started beeping, alerting them that there was an attack in the city.

"Speaking of battling," she said alerting the others to the problem - or rather, problems - as monsters started appearing all over the city.

"Dude... they're all over the place!" Shane exclaimed, as the seven monsters started creating havoc around the city.

"Split up," Sensei said taking charge. "Rangers, go. Cam, you will remain here to monitor for further attacks," he told his son, who nodded as the others looked to him before turning and leaving.

"See you out there," Shane grinned, clapping Cam on the shoulder before leaving. Hannah smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, much more gently than Shane had.

"Green always did look good on you," she told him, before following the rest of the team out to take out her own monster.

Cam smiled and turned back to the computer, placing the Amulet around his neck.

"I see the Samurai Amulet has finally found its home. It is an honour not to be taken lightly my son," Sensei told Cam as he slipped the amulet back around his neck.

"I know," Cam nodded, before smiling sadly as he looked down. "She was so beautiful... and brave... and kind," Cam sighed, looking back at his father. "Everything you said."

"Do not forget wise," Sensei pointed out. "For she has chosen well in bringing forth the newest Power Ranger."

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Thunder staff!" Hannah said as she run over to her opponent, already morphed. "How do you like this, Monkey boy?" she yelled, slashing at him with her staff. The monster shrieked and ducked to avoid the attack, throwing out his paws and forcing Hannah to the ground.

"I don't like it at all," he said, shrieking loudly again.

Hannah groaned and covered her head with her hands. "Shut up!" she yelled, as it felt like her ears were bleeding. She raised her knees and pressed her feet against the Monkey's stomach, pushed upwards and sent him flying backwards into a building. "Great! A Shrieker monkey!" she groaned, rolling to her feet and reaching for her Thunder staff.

"Back for round two!" the monster yelled, leaping at Hannah.

The amber ranger ducked and rolled across the ground. "Scorpion Stinger!" she yelled, rolling onto her back and injecting the pointy end of her weapon into the monsters skin. "Monkey go boom!" she said, firing lasers through the injection hole and watching as the monster exploded.

Hannah grinned as she made it back to her feet, only to pause as the monkey reappeared, back in one piece.

"No way!" she gasped. "My Scorpion Stinger didn't work!"

"_Rangers, return to Ninja Ops_!" Sensei instructed.

Hannah growled, turned toe and run off.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"And _what_ was the point in that?" Hannah grumbled as she walked into Ninja Ops, rubbing her ears.

"Your monster unblew up too?" Shane asked, draping his arm around her shoulder. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Hannah smiled and nodded. "Why did I get stuck with the Shrieker monkey?" she whined. "That thing made my ears bleed!"

"Hey, where's Cam?" Tori asked noticing the Samurai was missing.

"Oh, he's worse than a puppy," Hannah complained, looking around. "What?" she noticed the puzzled looks she was getting. "Puppies are hard to look after!" she said.

"How would you know?" Blake asked. "You never had a puppy!"

"But I always wanted one," Hannah pointed out.

Hunter and Blake shook their heads as Cam stumbled into Ops, he was twitching all over and when the others finally noticed him they jumped back in horror.

"Dude," Hunter breathed in disgust, yet he leaned in closer for a better look. "What happened?"

"I got a little too close to that overgrown sucker," Cam said twitching as more and more welt sprouted all over his chest.

"Ew," Hannah gagged.

The computer started beeping, and everyone turned to look as one of the monsters started growing.

"Starvark has grown," Sensei said.

"We'll get the Zords," Shane told him, looking to Tori and Dustin.

"Thunder Rangers, can you handle the others?" Sensei asked.

"With pleasure," Hunter nodded, looking to Blake and Hannah.

"Hey, what about me?" Cam whined, scratching his shoulder. The others noticed that hair had started to grow on his hands and they leaned back even further.

"Uh, Cam, what's that?" Tori managed to say. Cam looked down as he continued scratching, before looking back up and shaking his head.

"I have no idea,"

The Rangers stared at Cam before Sensei brought them to attention; he then sent them off to battle while Cam freaked out over his growing mutation.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah cringed and covered her ears as the Monkey shrieked at the sight of her.

"Back for round three, Ranger?" he asked.

"Ready to go bye-bye for good?" Hannah retorted. "Thunder Staff! Mega Power!"

She twirled the staff through the air and slashed it down across the monkey's chest, a trail of amber lightning following its path. The monkey shrieked and exploded, as Hannah turned back to her brothers, both of whom had just eliminated their own monsters.

"An octopus, Hunter?" She asked. "Seriously. You got beat by an octopus?"

"You got beat by a monkey?" Blake teased.

"Say nothing Cat woman!" Hannah said, pointing out the fact that his monster had been a cat.

Blake glared at her through his visor.

"_Blake, Hunter, Hannah,"_ Cam said over the morphers. "_There's three more at the library!"_

"On it!" Hunter nodded, turning to his siblings.

Hannah and Blake nodded following him off of the beach and into the city. They rounded the corner and split up, each taking on another monster with their weapons. After a few hits, slashes and lethal injections, the Thunder siblings regrouped and put their weapons together.

"Thunder Blaster! Fire!"

The energy blast hit two out of three of the monsters causing them to explode.

The last monster, a walrus-like creature, turned toe and run off in the opposite direction.

"Whoa," Hunter said. "Where does he think he's going?"

"Dunno," Blake shrugged. "Should we follow him?"

"No need," Hannah grinned, summoning her Thunder bow. She loaded it with an arrow and aimed it at the walrus. "Sweet dreams!" she giggled, firing the laser arrow and watching as it ripped through the walrus seconds before he exploded.

Suddenly the ground shook and the three siblings looked up as the giant mosquito that had infected Cam grew huge, easily fighting back the Megazord.

"Do we help?" Hannah asked, lowering her bow and turning to her brothers. She was prepared to call for her Scorpion zord if need be.

Hunter shook his head and pointed at the Samurai Star Chopper as it flew into view.

"Hey, Tori, mind if I take your spot?" Cam asked.

"Huh?"

"I've got a new configuration!"

Disengaging from the Megazord, Tori returned to Hunter, Blake and Hannah, as they watched Cam take the place of the dolphin on the Wind Megazord.

"Check it out!" Hannah laughed.

"That's awesome!" Tori agreed, as Cam, Shane and Dustin put an end to the overgrown sucker, once and for all.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Where are you taking me?" Cam asked as Hannah tugged him along behind her. She had blindfolded him and was leading him somewhere. "Hannah..."

"Stop whining," Hannah giggled. "We're almost there. Now, what were you saying about your Samurai Sabre."

"Only that I've linked it directly to the Ninja Ops mainframe," Cam answered, as Hannah led him into Ninja Ops, she spotted her friends and grinned at the package in Shane's hands. "So I should be able to continue my strategic duties even in the field."

"That's awesome," Hannah nodded, despite Cam not being able to see. "Now, you ready to take the blindfold off?"

"I've been ready since you put it on!" Cam sighed.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You're such a whiner," she complained jumping up onto the table to remove the blindfold.

Once he was free, Cam blinked and re-adjusted his eyes to the dim light inside Ops. "You couldn't have just asked me to come here?" he asked, realizing where he was and turning to the amber ranger, who was leaning forward on the table, using his shoulders as support beams.

"Nope," Hannah said, shaking her head. "There is no fun in that!"

"Why did you want me in here, Hannah?"

Hannah grinned and pointed at the others.

Cam frowned and followed her finger. "It's the team -" he started, cutting himself off as he noticed that every ranger, save for Shane, was present around the mainframe, and what was worse, they were all grinning at him. "What?" he asked slowly. "What you all smiling about?"

Finally, unable to take the tension, Hannah giggled, a notion that sent a shiver down Cam's spine, and the others stepped aside to reveal Shane in Cam's computer chair, a ninja suit on his lap.

"Wow! Where did you get that?" Cam asked excitedly as Shane got up and held it out to him.

"If you're gonna be part of the team, you gotta have the gear," Shane told him, as the others nodded.

"It takes a powerful man to choose his own destiny," Sensei told him proudly. "Congratulations, no father could be prouder of his son."

Hannah nodded and jumped down from the table; she rounded Cam and grinned up at him as she wrapped her arm around Shane's waist, and the Red Ranger's automatically landed around her shoulders. "You're one of us now," she grinned, inciting a couple of cheers.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 22 September, 2012 at 02:59am**


	14. Scent of a Ranger

**Author's Note:** More Hannah/Shane pairing in this chapter. They are so cute together. =)

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **I would just like to say a big thank you too: **Abby0512x **for adding this story and/or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

Hannah straightened up, took a deep breath, and pulled back the string of her bow as she lined up her arrow with the fleeting rabbit. She held her breath, concentrating on making the bow an extension of her own body.

From an early age she had been taught to make firing the bow a kind of meditation, believing in his mind that the arrow had already sunk deep in its target, that the only thing required was to lose the string and let it fly.

She loosed the string.

The arrow arced over brown summer grass and met the rabbit as it jumped over a tussock, driving it into the ground.

Hannah walked over to the dead rabbit. She knelt and removed the barbed tip, then wiped the arrowhead on the grass before returning the arrow to her quiver.

Hannah dropped the rabbit into her shoulder bag and turned for home. She wasn't far from Blue Bay Harbour, the coastal city where she'd been staying for the last few months; she'd come only as far as the first way marker showing the road back to the city.

She'd kept the sea in view, however, and now as she rounded the headland, she could see Blue Bay Point, cradled by tall mountains that, behind which, hid the Wind Ninja Academy. The sun was almost high in the sky by now, it was warm, and the air was scented with pine oil and salt from the sea.

Her phone chimed. A familiar song.

"Hunter?"

"_Hannah, where are you?"_ her eldest brother asked. He sounded worried.

"Outside of town."

Hunter seemed to relax over the phone, and Hannah could hear him shouting to someone in the distance. Probably Blake.

"_Stay where you are,"_ he instructed. "_We're coming to get you!"_

He hung up.

Hannah frowned and stared at her phone. Why was her brother so worried? It wasn't like he didn't know that she was going hunting, she had, after all, left a note that morning explaining that she was going to be gone for most of the morning and afternoon, and that she would see them later at home; you know, if Lothor didn't attack beforehand.

Pocketing her phone, the youngest Bradley carried on walking down the dirt road; she had only just reached the corner when her brother's truck came into view. Hunter was behind the wheel, as expected, and Blake was sitting beside him.

Neither of them looked pleased.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah grinned as she landed on Shane's back. "Hi," she said, giggling at the startled expression on the Red ranger's face. "What did we miss?"

"Where've you been?" Shane asked.

"Hunting," Hannah answered.

"Outside of town?"

Hannah nodded. "Please don't pull a Hunter, and blow a gasket, please," she pleaded.

Hunter glared as Shane chuckled.

"So," Hannah prodded. "What did we miss?"

"Quite a bit," Shane answered nodding at the skate ramp.

It was then the Bradley siblings spotted Cam on top of the skate ramp, a look of intense concentration on his face. When he was ready he pushed the skateboard downwards and rode down the ramp, performing a set of instant tricks that caused his friends jaws to hit the floor.

Whoo!" Hunter grinned, as he watched.

"Hey Shane," Tori grinned. "He's even better than you."

"No, he's not!" Shane whined.

Hannah giggled as Cam slid to a halt at the bottom of the ramp and turned to his friends. "I gotta work on my back-slide-nose-slide!" he said.

"Dude! Where did you learn to skate like that?" Shane asked.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Blake frowned.

But Cam wasn't listening, he was facing the water. "Hey, come on, let's hit the waves!" and he took off.

"What?" the others asked, exchanging looks; before taking off after Cam.

The Green ranger was already in the water by the time the others caught up to him, and was riding the waves like a pro.

"Hey, Tori," Shane said, draping his arms over Tori's shoulders. "He's even better than you!"

"Don't go there!" Tori growled, glaring at Shane who backtracked away from the surfer

"Yeah, dude," Dustin said as Cam ran out of the water towards them. "You were ripping it!"

Cam smiled as the guys congratulated him.

"You know what I've always wanted to try?" he asked, grinning at Dustin.

"What's that?"

"Motocross,"

Hannah laughed, but the look that crossed Cam's face was a serious one.

"Moto isn't something you just try!" Dustin pointed out.

"He's right," Hunter added. "It could be totally brutal!"

"Yeah, man," Blake piped up. "It's not like riding a little skateboard or playing in the water," he started to laugh and nudged Shane's shoulder, as the Red and Blue rangers turned to glare at him. "Huh...no offence guys!" he added nervously.

Cam shrugged. "Whatever man, I just wanna check it out!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

At the track, Hunter, Blake, Cam and Dustin were on the track racing around while Hannah, Tori and Shane stood on the hill over-looking the riders. Normally, Hannah would have gone with her brothers and Dustin, she missed being on a dirt bike, but she had a sneaky suspicion that Cam had one more exposure to make public, and it included her.

A green rider flew past a yellow rider and Tori pointed it out to her two friends.

"There he is!" she said.

"That's not Cam" Shane said, in disbelief.

"It is," Tori persisted. "Look at that jump!"

Cam had already took over Dustin and was on his way to over-taking the Thunder brothers; he passed them in seconds and flew through the finish line pumping his fists into the air, before he skidded to a halt as the other three joined him. Hannah, Tori and Shane run down the hill and stopped either side of him.

"Awesome, Cam," Shane said patting the new Samurai on the shoulder.

Dustin, Hunter and Blake stopped their bikes in front of the others and removed their helmets.

"Okay, that was just wrong" Dustin complained. "There is no way you ride like that, first time out!"

"Next time i'm gonna really crack the throttle," Cam said. "See what this bad boy can do!"

"There is gotta be something wrong with my bike!" Blake said, as Hunter leaned down to check the engine.

"Yeah," said Tori turning to the Navy ranger. "Right!"

She was still a little upset with Blake from his comment back at the beach. Blake threw her a look, but the Blue ranger merely grinned and turned back to Cam who had his attention on Hannah.

"There is one more thing I want to try," the Samurai said.

"What's that Cam?" Tori asked, curiously.

"Archery!"

Hannah laughed, but the look that crossed Cam's face was a serious one.

"Just like Motocross; Archery isn't just something that you try," Hannah explained. "It's really dangerous if you don't know what you're doing."

Cam shrugged. "That's what they said about Motocross," he said, nodding his head in Hunter, Blake and Dustin's direction. "And I killed it!"

Hannah frowned. "What -?" she whispered, exchanging a look with Shane.

"Oh, c'mon, Hannah," Cam whined. "What's the matter? You're not afraid of a little competition are you?"

"No," Hannah said, shaking her head. In truth she just didn't want Cam to get hurt. "Fine. You want to try archery..." Cam nodded. "Then let's go hunting!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah stared, opened mouthed, at the three moving targets, before turning to Cam. He was grinning like a child on Christmas morning as he lowered his bow and turned to meet her gaze.

"What?" he asked with a small shrug.

"How - but - you - and - huh?" Hannah spluttered. Not once, in the last few months she had known Cam, did he ever mention that he was brilliant with a bow and arrow.

Cam grinned, brighter, and shrugged. "Sometimes you just got to let it fly!" he said, earning a dark glare from the much smaller blonde beside him.

"That's my saying!" Hannah cried, turning her back on the Samurai and storming over to her friends. They were standing on the edge of the enclosure each with stunned expressions on their faces. "This so totally sucks!" she complained, jumping the barrier as Cam followed her.

Suddenly Shane's morpher beeped. "Go for Shane!"

"_The city plaza has been invaded_," Sensei said. "_You must go there at once!"_

"All over it," Shane answered, looking back up at the others. "Let's go!"

The others nodded and headed for the exit.

"Hey, you're seriously not bailing now?" Cam called after them, bringing them to separate halts.

Tori frowned. "Cam, hello? Alien!"

"And that affects me how?" Cam asked.

Dustin looked around at the others.

"Dude, this is where we go save the world, remember?"

"You know, I am so over this whole ranger thing!"

Shane, Dustin and Tori exchanged looks, as Hannah shouldered her bow and quiver of arrows, as her brothers shook their head at Cam's new found behavior.

"All right! All right!" Cam said, sensing the tension in the air between him and the other Rangers. "Everybody chill!"

"Come on then!" Hunter said, heading for the exit.

"Fine!" Cam huffed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat and followed after the others.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

The seven rangers touched down outside the City plaza, where Lothor's newest creation was causing mayhem

"Hey freak," Shane shouted, catching the monsters attention. "We're here to shut you down!"

The alien turned. "Oh please, don't you know that bright colours are so last year!"

Cam looked up at the moment and spotted a shiny red car, a few meters away from them.

"Hey, I didn't know the new model was out! Sweet!" he said, and walked away towards it.

"Wait! What?" Hunter frowned watching as he walked away. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Smelzaks," the alien shouted. "Oh, Kelzaks!"

An army of black Kelzaks appeared in front of the Rangers.

The Rangers fell back into defensive positions.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they all said at once, and they rushed forward at the same time.

"Sweet," Cam said as he marveled at the car, oblivious to his friends who were in battle.

Shane kicked a pair of Kelzaks and looked up.

"What is he doing?" he demanded.

"Checking out a car?" Tori frowned in confusion.

"Bad timing much," Dustin stated, as he was flipped over a Kelzack.

"Cam?" Hannah yelled. "A little help?"

Suddenly she was thrown to the floor as Tori followed seconds later.

Over by the car, Cam was pretending to drive around, still oblivious to his friends cries for help.

"Let's get her, Tor," Hannah said.

Tori nodded as they charged at the monster once more. The alien sprayed them with some sort of mist, causing them to turn into essences and become trapped in three perfume bottles.

"Tori!" Shane shouted. "Hannah!"

Hunter chart wheeled into view.

"Let them go!" he demanded, firing his Thunder blaster at the alien.

"Say goodbye to your friends!" the alien said. "Now they're part of my exclusive perfume line!"

And she disappeared.

The four rangers left, re-grouped.

"Power Down!" Shane ordered, and the others followed, before he led them towards Cam who was lying on the grass eating a sandwich.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter demanded.

"Man! Were you not paying attention?" Blake snapped. "She just took off, with Tori and Hannah!"

"Where's your head?" Shane asked.

Cam frowned. "Why are you bagging me?" he asked. "I didn't do anything"

"Exactly!" Hunter snapped.

"C'mon," Shane said. "We gotta go sniff them out!"

And he led the other them away from Cam, who looked neither upset nor worried.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"It's this way," Shane said, as he led the others through an abandoned factory yard.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, skeptically. "How do you know?"

"When in doubt," Shane said, tapping the side of his nose. "Follow your nose!"

Dustin exchanged a look with the Thunder brothers and shrugged, turning to follow Shane through a circular door in the side of the building. The inside of the factory was dark, damp and full of test tubes.

"Looks like some crazy lab," Dustin said, turning in a full circle to get a good look of the place.

"Yeah," Blake agreed.

Once inside, the four rangers turned to the sound of footsteps coming towards them from the direction of the entrance and exit. Once in view, Dustin, Shane, Blake and Hunter could see that it was Cam, he was dressed in his Ninja uniform and slightly out of breath.

"Guys, i'm here to help!" he said, once he had reached them.

"Forget it," Hunter said, instantly. "We don't want your help!"

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "Too little too late!"

Cam frowned. "What -?"

"Dudes," shouted another voice, and the four spun around to see Cam standing behind them. "Why did you bail on me like that?"

"What?" Hunter frowned, looking between the two Cam's that had appeared.

"Hey," the Cam in civilian clothing said, as he spotted his identical twin. He moved around the rangers and stood beside the Uniform-clad Cam.

"Oh, not another clone story," Shane complained.

"Didn't you already do a clone story?" Dustin asked.

Hunter and Blake tossed them both odd looks.

Shrugging off the looks, Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake turned back to the two Cam's, they were like identical twins, the only way that was possible for the four boys to tell them apart was the fact that one was decked out in Ninja gear, and the other was wearing Motocross gear.

"Shane-man," the Cam in a green ski cap said, as he moved forward. "It's all good!"

Shane gripped his hand and bent it backwards as he rushed forward.

"No! Wait!" the second Cam started, wincing as Shane flipped the duplicate over onto his back. "Ouch"

Dustin, Hunter and Blake winced.

"He's not a clone," the Cam in Ninja clothing said. "He's a virtual replica. I designed him to help out at Ninja Ops, but he sort of got out of hand!"

Cyber Cam smiled sheepishly "Yeah, sorry about tying you up in the closet thing bro, I guess I got a little over excited."

"I can fix that," Cam said, and he hit a few buttons on a remote he had with him.

The replica fizzled out.

"Later dudes," he said before disappearing all together.

"You annoying little boys!" a shrill voice shouted loudly. "You've found my old perfume factory!"

The five rangers fell back into defensive poses. "Just to bring you up to speed," Shane said looking down at Cam, "she's got Hannah and Tori"

Cam nodded once and turned back to the monster.

"And now it's time for you to join them!" the Monster snarled, before throwing an energy ball at them, they all dodged rolling equal lengths away

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

They all morphed at the same time.

"Cyclone Morpher!" Cam yelled once morphed "Full power!" he pulled his morpher over his Sabre, before the rangers attacked with swiftness and agility of a jungle cat. Once she delivered a blow to Shane, Hunter, Blake and Dustin, the monster rounded on Cam.

"I don't like the smell of this," she said.

"You aren't a bouquet of roses either, sister!" Cam shot back, before swooping away and re-joining the others who were getting back to their feet.

"Smell this!" the monster shrieked, firing an orange glow at the rangers, they scattered.

"You guys keep her busy," Shane said. "I'll go look for the others!"

Hunter, Blake, Dustin and Cam nodded, returning to battle.

They tag teamed her, as Shane run off to look for Tori and Hannah.

"Now where are they?" the red ranger questioned, spotting another circular door. "Worth a shot," Shane nodded and he passed through.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah gasped as she spotted a familiar face enter the room.

"Shane!" she shouted as the Red ranger walked straight past her. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that wherever it was, it was small, clear and wet. "Shane! Help us!"

"Help us!" Tori shouted from somewhere near her, but unlike she could see Shane, Hannah found that she couldn't see Tori.

"Don't worry," Shane promised, picking up a bottle of green essence. "I'll find you! Hello? Anybody in there?"

"Not the green one!" Tori shouted.

"C'mon! C'mon, Shane! We're over here!" Hannah shouted as the Red ranger moved further and further away from the area she and Tori had been stored.

"Help us get out!" Tori yelled.

Shane sighed and picked up two bottles of red liquid.

"OVER HERE!" Hannah and Tori shouted at the same time.

"Aw man," Shane complained. "This could take forever!"

Suddenly the circular door spun open and several energy blasts entered the room, they hit the walls and tables causing everything to shake. Hannah and Tori screamed as the box in which they had been placed reached the edge of the table and tilted towards the ground.

"SHANE!" they screamed.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Whoops," the monster snickered. "Was the Red ranger in there? I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, you're gonna be!" Shane shouted. "I found them!" he announced, blasting the monster back a few feet with his Hawk Blaster. The monster disappeared and the Red ranger knelt down in front of the box he had saved from hitting the ground and smashing everything inside. The moment he set the container on the ground several essences were released into the air, leaving two behind.

Amber and Blue.

"Good thing they're colour-coded," Shane said, picking up the two bottles. He unscrewed the lids, held the bottles at arm's length, and watched as the two coloured essences swirled into the air, materializing into the two bodies of Hannah and Tori.

"Whoa," Hannah squeaked, rolling over onto her stomach. "What a rush!"

Tori nodded in agreement.

"You guys OK?" Shane asked holding his hands out for them both to take.

"Yeah!" Tori nodded.

"What happened?" Hannah asked looking around at her brothers and Dustin. Her gaze settled on Cam and a frown edged onto her face. "Oh, so I see you decided to join us!"

Cam sighed as he realized that his Cyber double had caused more trouble than he was worth. "Yeah," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry. But I can explain..."

"Great," Hannah nodded. "Maybe we can go home first?"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hey!" Cam laughed as he rolled to a stop beside Tori, Hannah and Dustin. He was decked out in full Motocross gear.

"So, what do you think?" Hannah asked.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Dustin grinned, wrapping an arm around Hannah.

Cam laughed beneath his helmet. "Now, I know why you love this so much. I'm ready for another lap."

"OK," Tori nodded, grinning as Cam rolled away from them on a miniature training bike that Kelly had supplied Dustin from Storm Charges.

Hannah smiled as Shane, Hunter and Blake joined her, Tori and Dustin as Cam sped away.

"Well," she shrugged. "Everyone's got to start somewhere!"

Shane snickered and he wrapped his arms around Hannah, resting his chin on the top of her head, as she giggled and watched as Cam disappeared from view.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 29 September, 2012 at 11:07pm**


	15. I Love Lothor

**Author's Note:** Where did everyone go? Only six reviews last chapter. If you're still out there then let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **I would just like to say a big thank you too: **Ginger, PitHobbit, Teamwolfpackemmetcullen** and** Emzy2k11 **for adding this story and/or me to any of their alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"What's this?" Shane asked as he and the others entered Storm Charges. "Real Sports Pro Cook Off?"

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin asked.

"Real Sports Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Charges to host a series of cooking demonstrations," Kelly explained.

"Dude, this stuff is nasty; I don't care how you cook it!" Dustin stated.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Stick around," Tori said, "you might be surprised."

"Hey," Cam smiled as he entered Storm Charges.

"Cam?" Shane chuckled. "You're taking cooking?"

Hunter, Dustin and Blake chuckled in disbelief.

"Hannah and Tori needed someone to take the class with them," Cam explained, "and Dad said I should get out more," he shrugged and smiled at Hannah. "So, here I am!"

"Yeah, but cooking class?" Shane scoffed.

Hannah and Tori exchanged looks as a group of girls wandered into the store, Hunter spotted them and turned completely to face them, grinning like an idiot.

"Hello," he said smoothly, earning a few giggles from the new females.

"Ew," Hannah shuddered. "Older brother flirting in front of me!"

"It has its advantages," Cam added to Dustin, Shane and Blake, all of whom had exchanged looks as the newcomers located their seats.

Dustin grinned goofily.

"Dudes got a point," he muttered as he and Hunter quickly walked off to introduce themselves. Hannah and Tori bit their bottom lips and sniggered amongst themselves, while Blake and Shane, both of whom were torn between their feelings for the two females on the team, and hiding said feelings from the others on the team, remained stationed at the front of the store.

Hannah giggled as Cam leaned forward and whispered in her ear, she glanced over her shoulder at Hunter and Dustin, before nodding and passing on the message to Tori, who grinned, stood and leaned over the back of her chair so that she was face to face with Dustin.

"I thought cooking was lame?" Tori asked.

"Hey, that was Shane," Dustin said, holding his hands up in defence and pointing at the Red ranger that had sat beside him.

Hannah giggled and turned in her seat. "Yeah, Shane," she nodded. "I thought cooking was lame..."

"Well, technically, you can't really cook a smoothie," Shane said.

Hannah smirked, her green eyes dancing with amusement. Shane felt his heart skip a beat, she had him hook, line and sinker - and she knew it!

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Once the Storm Charger Smoothie had been completed, Kelly invited everyone up to have a taste.

Blake took a glass and raised it to his lips.

"Past the lips, over the gums," he said taking a sip and shuddering. "Whoa, that tasted weird!"

"Let me see," said Cam. He took sip and shuddered too.

"It's not very sweet, is it?" Tori asked, looking at Hannah who was staring at the thick pink mixture in her glass.

"Could do with more strawberries," Hannah agreed. She looked up at the surfer and frowned as she saw the love-sick look printed on Cam's face. "Um, dude, you alright?" she asked, snapping her fingers in his face.

Cam sighed meaningfully, still staring dreamily at Tori, who looked slightly freaked out by the gesture.

"Why are you grinning at me like a lovesick baboon?" Tori asked. She had turned to Blake, hoping to get his opinion on the smoothie, but only found him staring at her, with the exact same expression as Cam.

"Because he is one," Cam retorted now glaring at the Navy Thunder ranger.

"Ooh," Hunter murmured.

"Hey!" Blake snapped, enraged at Cam's intrusion.

"Go swing from a tree and let the humans have a conversation," Cam added.

"Back off," Blake snarled, pushing Cam away and covering his shirt in flour in the process. "I saw her first!"

"Actually," Hannah interrupted, "Cam's known her longer. Thus, he saw her first!"

Cam grinned, pointed at Hannah and nodded. "She talks sense," he agreed, "you should listen to her!"

"Stay out of this, Banana,"

"I told you not to call me that," Hannah pouted, crossing her arms and turning to Tori. "Shall we get out of here? I don't know what's worse; the smoothie or these two! And I, for one, don't like the look in Hunter's eye," she added spying her eldest brother over Blake's shoulder; he had the look of mischief.

Cam glared at the Navy ranger, opened a tub of flour and throwing it at him. "Nothing can _make me_ leave Tori alone!" he snapped.

"Yeah," Tori nodded, turning to Hannah. "Let's get out of here."

The two girls ducked away, just as Hunter shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

No sooner had they left Storm Charges, Hannah and Tori were once again tracked down by Blake and Cam, both of whom were _still_ fighting with each other; only this time they were fighting over who could get to Tori first.

"Tori," Blake shouted after shoving Cam aside. "Hey, Tori wait up..."

"Don't stop," Hannah said. "Maybe if we keep walking they'll get the idea and leave us alone."

Tori nodded and followed her advice, but that didn't deter the determined Navy Thunder and Green Samurai rangers. Eventually the caught up, and Blake looked less than pleased with his sister.

"Didn't you hear me calling?" he asked.

"Yes," Hannah nodded.

"Then why didn't you stop?" Cam asked.

"Because you guys are freaking me out,"

"Well," Blake shrugged, grinning at Tori. "We're not here for you..."

"I know," Hannah nodded. "But you love sick puppies are freaking us both out. What do you want? Tori and I have plans!"

"We do?" Tori frowned. Hannah nudged her in the ribs; the surfer winced, but took the hint. "Yeah, we do!" she nodded vigorously. "Big plans. Can't get out of them..."

Hannah rolled her eyes; she had forgotten that Tori could lie to save her life. "Zip it!" she hissed, noticing the looks on both Blake and Cam's faces, they knew that she was lying. "What's in the bags?" she asked, quickly, changing the subject.

"A little something for Tori," Blake sighed, handing over the golden, glittering party bag.

Tori smiled. "How sweet," she nodded. "My very own... socket wrench set. Wow... this is really... um..."

"Pathetic and impersonal?" Cam asked. "A true man would know what a woman really wants."

He pulled out his own gift.

"Acne face wash!"

Tori's face fell completely, as Hannah face-palmed her hand and shook her head. "You guys are clueless!" she said, taking Tori's arm. "Leave us alone! C'mon Tor," she added steering the older blonde away.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

At least half a mile from Storm Charges, Tori and Hannah noticed that they had wandered, sub-consciously, and totally unaware of their surroundings, due to their conversations, into a cul de sac of TV station buildings, but what caught their attention the most was the fact that several Kelzaks were entering one of the buildings.

"Kelzaks?" Tori frowned leaning over the side. "At a Television studio?"

"Should we call the others?" Hannah asked.

"Tell you what," Tori suggested. "You go find Shane and the others..."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'll go in and see if I can figure out what's going on,"

Hannah's eyes widened.

"Do you think that's safe?" she asked. "I mean, what if you're caught?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Tori asked. "It's just a bunch of Kelzaks!"

Hannah still hesitated. "Tori, I don't know -" she said, shaking her head. "I don't think we should split up..."

"We can't jump to conclusions without proof," Tori said, nudging her friend away. "Go, I'll be fine, of and try to avoid Blake and Cam; I don't think they're all too pleased with you at the moment."

Hannah chewed her lower lip as she watched Tori Ninja-streak across the path, land outside the television studio and creep inside; Hannah knew that she should have followed her, after all, wherever there were Kelzaks there had to be bad news, right? But, she had her orders, and Tori was right, somewhat, they couldn't jump to conclusions without proof, and with back-up they had a better chance against whatever evil scheme Lothor had cooked up this time.

With a sigh, the Amber Thunder Ranger turned toe and Ninja-streaked back across town, avoiding Blake and Cam who were heading in the direction of the beach, and skidded to a halt just short of Storm Charges.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"I read the TV listings every week," Dustin said as Hannah appeared in the doorway, she glanced at the TV and saw the emblem 'I Love Lothor' on the screen; she shuddered again, and then turned her attention to Hunter, Shane and Dustin. "Hey," she waved them outside.

Exchanging looks, the three rangers nodded and followed her. They waited until they were a safe distance away from the sports shop, before turning to the youngest on the team.

"What's up?" Hunter asked.

"Aside from the fact that Blake and Cam have officially lost it," Hannah answered, "I think Lothor's cooking up something bad!"

"Where's Tori?" Dustin asked.

"She's in the TV studio over on Third Street," Hannah answered. "We saw a couple of Kelzaks entering the building, we automatically thought something was up, Tori told me to come back here and get you guys while she checked out the building."

"She went in alone?" Hunter asked. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried!" Hannah cried, curious as to why both her brothers were looking at her like everything that had happened today was her fault. "She's stubborn!"

Hunter sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "We have to help her," he said turning to Shane and Dustin. "She's in way over her head!"

"We should call Sensei," Shane nodded. "Give him the head's up. Maybe he has an idea of what's going on..."

Dustin nodded and Shane raised his morpher to his lips.

"Have you seen the new fall TV line-up, Sensei?" Shane asked.

"_Yes, Lothor is using subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him,_"Sensei answered.

"They must be some pretty serious signals," Dustin muttered.

"We have to shut down that broadcast," Hunter said.

"_Hurry, I will try and reach the others_," Sensei said.

"Can you remember which studio it is?" Shane asked looking at Hannah.

Hannah nodded and hurried off down the street; Shane, Dustin and Hunter following behind her.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Reaching the Television studio where she had left Tori, Hannah stopped as she watched a group of girls, the same girls from Storm Charges, ramming against the doors screaming and waving protest signs with the words 'We Love You Lothor' written in big and bold pink writing. Kelly was at the front of the group with a girl, Hannah recognized as Amanda.

"How'd they get here so fast?" Hannah whined. "I mean, we have Ninja Streak!"

"That's not the point, Hans," Shane said.

"This is just wrong," Dustin nodded.

"We have to get them out of there," Hunter suggested.

"How?" Hannah frowned.

Shane took a step in front of her and waved his hands above his head. "Hey, everybody, Lothor's a creep," he yelled. "He's put you under a spell!"

"No way," Kelly shouted back. "We love Lothor..." she looked at the girls around her and pointed her protested board at the rangers. "Get them!"

Hannah's eyes widened. "Shane..." she squeaked, tugging at his hand.

"Run...?"

"Yeah!"

Still holding hands, Shane and Hannah jumped the steps behind them and followed Dustin and Hunter in the opposite direction of the TV studio, the girls screams getting louder and louder as they drew closer; soon the four rangers slid around a corner and the girls ran straight past them.

Hannah sighed.

"Never do that again," she told the Red ranger.

"We better go check on the others," Hunter suggested pointing over his shoulder.

Dustin, Shane and Hannah nodded, following him in the direction of the beach.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hold on now..." Ratwell shrieked as he pointed his miniature crossbow at Blake, who staggered forward. He was determined to protect Tori at all costs.

But before Ratwell could fire the crossbow for a second time, it was blasted out of his hands as an amber charged lightning bolt struck him hard. Blake blinked and looked around, Hannah had arrived, fully morphed and with backup, she had her bow in hand.

"Finish him, Blake," she yelled.

Blake nodded. "This is for you, Tori," he said, punching the alien in his heart shaped chest and sending him stumbling backwards a few steps.

"You... you..." Ratwell cried, angrily.

"OK, Blake," Cam caved, "you win. Here, catch!" he grabbed the Navy antlers from the sand beside him and threw them at the Thunder ranger.

Blake, who was prepared for the encounter, ripped his Thunder staff from the sand, flipped it over his shoulder, and the Navy antlers attached to the end of it. He then swung it above his head, charged it completely and swung at Ratwell, causing him to spark and explode.

"Tori, I -" Blake started turning back to Tori, but before he could finish his sentence a pink bubble heart popped out of his chest, rose into the air and burst.

Tori frowned and turned to Cam seeing the same thing happen to him. "What the hell was that?" she frowned.

"What was what?" Hannah asked, falling to her knees beside her friend. "Are you OK? What happened?"

"I don't know," Tori answered, "but I got worked!"

Her legs suddenly caved and she dropped back to her knees on the wet sand, her breathing was heavy and she looked ready to pass out. Unfortunately, the battle wasn't over, and before anyone could suggest that they head back to Ops, Ratwell returned, bigger and stronger than before.

Supporting Tori between them, Shane and Dustin drew back as the three Thunders and Cam stepped forward.

"We'll handle this one, right, Cam?" Blake said.

"Yeah," Cam nodded all hostility towards Blake forgotten. "He's all ours. C'mon! Samurai Star Chopper, now!"

Blake nodded and turned to his brother and sister. "Ready?" he asked.

Hannah and Hunter nodded.

"Thunder Zords!" the three of them yelled as their Zords burst out of the mountainside and rumbled into view. They combined to form the Thunder Megazord, as Cam's own Megazord landed beside them.

"ACTION!" Ratwell shouted blasting Cam with his mini crossbow; however, before the blasts could hit the Samurai, Blake shielded him with his arm.

"I got your back, Cam," Blake nodded.

"Thanks," Cam nodded in return. "No hard feelings."

"You know it,"

Rolling her eyes, Hannah pushed aside her visor, and glanced down at her console. "Can we finish this?" she complained, as her stomach grumbled. "I'm starting to get hungry!"

"Let's do this," Hunter chuckled. "Hannah's grumpy when she's hungry!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you wasted all the fruit from Kelly's," Hannah whined.

Blake shook his head as Cam agreed that they should finish the battle. He pushed off from the ground and transformed back into the Samurai chopper, before combining with the Thunder Megazord to create a new combo.

"Sweet!" Hannah grinned.

"Show off," Ratwell growled. "C'mon! Give me everything you've got!"

"You asked for it," Blake nodded.

"Engage rotors," Cam commanded and next second the Thunder Megazord rose into the air.

"We're going up," Hunter said.

"He's going down!" Blake and Hannah laughed, as they fired everything they had at the rat.

"That's a wraaaaaaaap!" he yelled out as he exploded.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah giggled as she emptied the final box of chicken pieces onto a silver plate and turned to Shane and Hunter, both of whom were waiting patiently behind her.

"If you get caught," she told them, "and blame me, you will know what it is like to be the hunted. Got it?"

"Got it," Hunter nodded.

"Even me?" Shane pouted.

Hannah thought for a second. "Yes, Shane," she nodded. "Even you!"

The red ranger frowned and grabbed the silver plate and passed it to Hunter. "Your sister is cruel, dude," he said, knowing that Hannah could hear him. "I saved her life and she threatens mine, how is that fair?"

"It's not," Hunter shrugged. "But she's a woman..."

"GO!" Hannah shouted, pointing at the door. "And if I hear anymore woman jokes you two will find out how fast I can poison your food."

Hunter and Shane exchanged looks and hurried out into Ninja Ops. Hannah smirked, grabbed the empty take out boxes and disappeared up to the surface of the Wind Ninja Academy to dispose of them, unfortunately, and without notice, she dropped one, leaving it to roll down the stone steps, lying, aimlessly on the floor, waiting for everyone's loveable goofball to come along and pick it up.

"Hey," Dustin grinned as he entered Ninja Ops, carrying the empty box. "Who ordered take out? I'm starved?"

"Since when does _homemade_ food come in a bucket?" Tori asked, shaking her head at the Red and Crimson rangers in front of her. She should have realized that they had cheated; there was no way they had cooked this much chicken from scratch.

Dustin snickered and covered his mouth as he started to back out of the room.

Hannah, who had just returned, giggled as she witnessed Tori shoving a piece of chicken into both Shane and Hunter's mouths.

"Busted already?" she asked, making her presence known. "You guys suck!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, October 23, 2012 at 2:42am**


	16. Good Will Hunter

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Here is the next chapter of Lost Thunder Ninja.

**Author's Note: **Any Lightning Sister Saga fans here? I updated **Mystic Force: Against All Odds** last night if you want to pop over and give it a R&R, it would be very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **N/A

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"Shane watched out for the -" Hannah winced as she watched Shane slam into the front window of Storm Charges. "- window!" she finished lamely, as she hurried towards him. "Are you OK?"

"Me? Pffft, I'm - whoa - do you see little stars?"

Hannah giggled and shook her head. "We're gonna have to get you a helmet for every day purposes," she said, taking his arm and leading him into the store, where the others were waiting, each smirking at Shane's intense crash with the window.

"My sister not good enough for you anymore, Shane?" Hunter asked. "You have a better time making out with the window?"

"Hunter!" Hannah shrieked, as she blushed crimson.

"What?" Hunter shrugged, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm just being the protective older brother."

"Protective? Try embarrassing!" Hannah whined.

Blake shook his head.

"Why did you decide to crash into the window, anyway?" Tori asked.

"Big Air is having a contest for the best sports action video," Shane answered, holding up a magazine.

"Let's see," the Blue ranger said, taking the magazine and reading the front cover with Dustin. "The best one minute video will be played on National television during the next action games!" she grinned, nudging the Yellow ranger beside her.

Dustin laughed excitedly. "Oh sweet! I am so gonna win!" he said confidently.

"Um, don't you mean, you're so gonna come in second?" Shane said.

"No, dude, I mean I'm gonna win!" Dustin nodded positively, before looking up and seeing the looks on his friend's faces. "Oh, I get it, you're calling me out!"

Shane nodded his eyes wide with amusement.

"I don't know how either of you are gonna win anything without a video camera," Tori shrugged.

The boys deflated.

"Well, what about Dustin's?" Shane asked.

"If I remember correctly," Tori grinned. "You taped it to your helmet, right before you crashed into that big oak tree?"

"Yeah..." Dustin nodded, lamely. "But I got a cool shot. You should see it," he laughed nervously, "it's all arrrghhhh... and then BOOM... and then there's nothing..."

Hannah nodded. "Huh-uh..." she murmured, before turning to Shane. "Cam's got a camera!" she reminded him.

"Oh!" Shane grinned, pointing at her.

Dustin caught on quickly to his colour counterpart and darted after Shane, who had already made a dive for the door.

Tori sighed, rolled her eyes, and followed after them, leaving the Bradley brothers standing in the middle of the store.

"I thought you were meeting Charlie today?" Hannah asked, looking up at Hunter.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded. "He's on his way!"

"So, you gonna come try and beat Dustin?" Blake asked.

"Maybe this weekend," Hunter promised, as a woman and her son entered the store.

"Cool," Blake said. "See ya!"

"See ya, Hunter!" Hannah waved. "C'mon Blake! We've gotta beat Shane, Dustin and Tori to Cam!"

Blake sighed, exchanged a look with Hunter and rolled his eyes, before following his sister from the store. The Wind Rangers had already had a head start on them, but that didn't mean they couldn't catch up.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"I told you we should have kept it between us, Han," said Shane as he continued to fight with Dustin and Blake over the Big Air magazine.

Hannah scowled. "Dude, you were the one excited to tell them," she pointed out. "I was all for just telling Tori."

"You were?" the surfer asked.

"Yeah," Hannah nodded. "I know how competitive Motocross is, and since we have three, four if you include myself, Motocross riders on the team the competitiveness goes off the change!"

"I take it you're not doing Motocross?"

Hannah shook her head. "Nope. I have something else in mind!" she grinned.

"But first we need a camera," Tori pointed out.

"Yup. And I have a better chance of getting it before any of you," Hannah smirked.

"How do you work that one out?" Blake asked.

"Because Cam likes me best!" Hannah grinned, as the five of them entered Ninja Ops to find the Green Samurai ranger sitting on the table, watching them with a mild interest.

"Cam, can I borrow your video camera?" Shane asked, before anyone else had a chance.

"Dude, I called it in the car!" Dustin whined.

"He did, man," Blake defended. "After that it's all mine!"

"Get real!" Tori hissed.

"Not a chance, Blakey," Hannah growled.

"Hold it," Cam interrupted. "No one's calling anything until I know what's up."

Shane handed him the magazine. "Check out page 5."

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

After reading the article through thoroughly, Cam smiled at his team-mates and nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it!" he agreed. "But I have some conditions. 1) No one handles my camera but _me_..." he pointed at Dustin, who was sitting at his feet, "I saw the results of your last outing on when good riders go bad."

Shane chuckled and patted his best friends shoulder.

"And 2) everyone gets equal time on their videos," Cam continued. "I can't stand all of this begging!"

"Kay," Hannah nodded, the terms and conditions sounded fine, no need to argue or negotiate, at least she, and the others, were getting their kicks in and each had a good a chance as anyone to win the competition.

Dustin raised his hand.

"Dustin?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No way," Cam said, shaking his head.

Hannah and Tori exchanged looks and ducked their heads to conceal their grins. They could already tell that this was gonna be fun.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Tori sighed heavily as she watched Shane on the skate ramp. They were at the beach, filming scenes for the Red ranger's one minute video.

"C'mon already," the surfer muttered.

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, although she knew that Tori had to get in the water soon, she too had to get across town to use the gym. She had opted to showing her Gymnastic side for the video rather than her archery.

Finishing with a slide down the ramp, Shane jumped to his feet and turned to Cam.

"That was great," Cam nodded. "I think I got some good shots!"

"Yeah, better than what you got for Blake and Dustin?" Shane asked, hopefully.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Can we go now, please?" she whined. "Tori has to get in the water before the swell dies down, and I need to get to the gym to practice my routine!"

"We haven't even been here long enough," Shane pointed out. "What about equal time?"

Cam pinched the bridge of his noses just as the morphers sounded.

"Go for Shane,"

"_Kelzacks... city..."_ Cyber Cam said over the static connection.

Hannah frowned and turned to Cam for an explanation.

"Something's obviously wrong with Cyber Cam," the Samurai answered. "I'll check it out and call Hunter."

"We'll take the Kelzacks!" Shane nodded, leading the way off of the beach.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Two of them?"

"You've got to be joking!"

"Two of them are no big deal!"

Hannah nodded in agreement with the others. "Yeah. These things rarely put up that much of a fight," she said. "The odds are definitely in our favour!"

Suddenly, in a flash of bright white lights, several more Kelzacks appeared, surrounding the rangers and forcing them down the steps into the city plaza.

"What were you saying about the odds being in our favour?" Blake asked his sister.

"I take it back," Hannah muttered. "Now i'm just feeling outnumbered!"

"Me too," Dustin agreed.

"I think it's time to morph," Tori suggested.

"Word!" Shane nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Summoning her Thunder Bow, Hannah jumped over the heads of several Kelzacks, stumbled as she lost her balance on the miniature wall that run around the plaza, but quickly regained her footing. She twisted, raised her bow and arrow and fired several amber-coloured lightning bolts in several different directions.

The Kelzack screeched and disappeared, but twice as many returned to replace them.

"Oh, c'mon!" Hannah complained. "Whoa!" she added, as a Kelzack pulled her feet out from under her, sending her hurtling over the wall and into a crumpled pile on the other side.

"Hannah, you OK?" Blake asked, landing beside her.

"If I hadn't been morphed," Hannah nodded, "that would have hurt!"

Taking her brother's hand, Hannah allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Thunder staff! Star power!" the Navy ranger commanded, transforming his staff into a four-point star, and throwing navy encoded lightning at the Kelzacks, Hannah mimicked his actions, taking out several more with her own Amber encoded lightning.

"Where's Hunter? Hannah asked, flipping back over the wall and kicking away several more Kelzacks. Blake joined her, aimed a punch at a Kelzack, but stumbled as the foot soldier disappeared. "Whoa! Where'd they go?"

"As long as they're gone, dude, don't ask any questions," Dustin said, shaking his head as they re-grouped in the middle of the plaza.

"Cam, did you call Hunter?" Blake asked, speaking into his morpher.

"_There has been a glitch in the communication system,"_ Cam replied. "_I couldn't give Hunter the alert. Something weird is going on."_

"No lie," Dustin muttered.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"_Someone want to give me a boost?"_

Hannah gasped and punched Cam in the shoulder. "I can't believe you had started recording then!" she exclaimed. "Oh, My God, Cam! I sound awful on record!"

"You only think you do," Cam smiled. "You sound great! And you did great too!"

"I hope so," Hannah nodded. "That's the routine I was working on in Athens before the Thunder Academy was attacked. I was hoping it would be enough for me to qualify for the Olympics!"

"Well that's what you look like," Cam said.

"I trust since you are spending time on this project," said Sensei as he landed in front of the two rangers, "that the operating system has returned to normal?"

Cam nodded. "Everything is fine, dad," he confirmed.

Hannah chewed her lower lip as she continued to observe herself from the main frame computer. "I don't know," she whined. "I just get this feeling that the judges are going to want something totally out there - Oh! I didn't realize how bad that pass was until I watched it back. I'll have to change that; it could cost me big points!"

Suddenly the computer beeped and a weird looking drummer monster appeared, replacing the gymnastic video.

"That's totally out there," Cam muttered, enlarging the picture.

"Whoa," Hannah gasped, patting Cam's shoulder. "Gotta go!"

"I'll call the others!" Cam called after her.

"Yup."

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Who is this radio head?"

"He thinks he's Johnny Love!"

The Bradley brothers grunted as the newest monster knocked them flying with a 10,000 watts full of power.

"Hunter, Blake!" Hannah yelled as she streaked in front of her brothers. "Hey! Back off!"

"Another one!" the monster complained. "How many of you power punks are there?"

"You'd be surprised!"

"Not a problem!" the monster growled. "I'll take you down, just like I took them down! What station do you prefer, sweetie?"

"My name's Hannah," the Amber ranger shouted. "Not 'sweetie'!"

The monster shrugged his massive frame and aimed 10,000 watts of power at her.

"Han -"

"Look out!"

"Thunder shield!" Hannah yelled, snapping open her shield and deflecting the blast back at the monster. He dove aside and rolled back to his feet.

"You're a feisty one!"

"You messed with my brothers," Hannah pointed out. "That's my job!"

The monster snarled. "This try this again! 10,000 watts of po - what?" he spun around as the sound of footsteps echoed, the Wind rangers had arrived.

"Surprise!" Shane shouted, jumping through the air and slashing down on the monster, he then re-grouped beside Hannah and touched her shoulder. "You OK?"

Hannah nodded. "Nothing I can't handle!" she smiled. "Shall we deal with his freak and get back to our lives?"

"Yeah!" the others voiced their agreement as Hunter and Blake crowded around their sister.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

But before either of them could attack, the monster disappeared, leaving them alone in the middle of the city.

"He just... vanished!" Tori frowned.

"Oh, what's up with that?" Dustin complained.

"Maybe he figured the odds weren't in his favour?" Blake teased, nudging Hannah.

The Amber ranger rolled her eyes. "You gonna hold that over me forever, aren't you?" she sighed.

"Nah, not forever, Hannah-banana," Blake teased. "Only until you're old and grey!"

"You'll go grey first," Hannah retorted. "You're older!"

"And Hunter will get there before both of us," Blake smirked. "Because he's way older!"

"Hey!" Hunter whined.

Hannah giggled. "Don't you have a 10 year old brother to hang out with?" she asked, turning to her eldest brother.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah. Call me when you've figured out what's going on!" he said.

"Later!" Dustin called as the Crimson ranger streaked away.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Shane wrapped his arm around Hannah's shoulder and pulled her in close. "How'd your tape turn out?" he asked.

"Sucky," she grumbled as they entered Ninja Ops to find the others squatting around the table, none of them looked pleased, and were all playing with their mini videos. "I guess none have anything worth showing!"

"I think all my best moves are in the first ten seconds," Tori groaned.

"Yeah, mine too," Blake agreed. "The rest is just tired!"

"How did yours turn out sucky?" Dustin frowned at Hannah. "I thought it was the routine to get you into the Olympics?"

Hannah cast her gaze down. "Apparently, falling from the uneven bars doesn't count as part of the routine," she muttered. "It was _one_ little slip! I caught myself before I did any real damage! But that's not the point, at least not in the eyes of a judge!"

The team sighed and tossed their videos into the centre of the table, as Cam, who had been listening from the mainframe, approached them.

"So let me get this straight," he said, earning their attention. "After all the hard work from yours truly, no one is happy?"

"No, we're not saying it's your fault," Dustin smiled. "We just didn't realize how hard it was to make a rocking video!"

"Without injuring yourself!" Hannah added, her almost fall from the uneven bars had completely shot her confidence. Not once, in all her years as a Gymnast, had she ever done so badly in a routine.

"Rangers," Sensei sighed. "This is not new territory. Have you not learned by now the values of working as one?"

"Dad, may I?" Cam asked.

Sensei nodded.

"Have you guys ever heard of term 'editing'?" the Samurai asked, earning smiles, chuckles and laughs from his fellow rangers.

The computer beeped knocking them out of the teasing friend zone and returning their attention to reality.

"Now what?" Shane asked, spotting Marah and Kapri arguing on screen.

"They've got Lothor's PAM," Tori pointed out, as the monster from before re-appeared.

"Dude, that is freaky!" Dustin said.

"Get the bikes and I'll meet you there," Cam said.

The others nodded and took off.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Thunder and Lightning crashed over head as the monster stood overlooking the empty quarry he had been transported too.

"DJ Drummer is back on the air, baby!" he yelled joyfully.

"You've just been cancelled!" Cam said as he jumped into view. "Cyclone morpher, power up!"

"Bring it!" the monster challenged.

Cam attacked, landing a few harmless hits, before being blasted backwards, right into the three Thunders that had arrived.

"Cam, are you alright?" Hannah asked as her brothers set the Samurai back on his feet.

"Crimson blaster!" Hunter commanded, firing his secondary weapon at the monster.

"Navy antlers!" Blake shouted, jumping forward. He grabbed him around the waist, lifted him into the air and over his shoulder.

"Where's the beat?" the monster growled as Hannah run in and slashed at him with her Thunder staff.

"Right here!" the Amber ranger said. "Thunder Staff! Full Power!"

Crimson electricity rippled through the staff from centre to tip and Hannah slashed a cross into the monster, which doubled over, before calling in the Kelzaks.

The three Thunders turned in surprise, but the Kelzacks were diverted as the Wind Rangers finally arrived, chasing them off of their tails.

"Alright, guys!" Hunter shouted.

"Always happy to help!" Shane saluted as he, Tori, Dustin and Cam dealt with the Kelzacks, leaving the monster to the Thunder rangers.

"Hunter, Hannah, Blake! Call it!" Cam called over.

The three Thunders nodded, before combing their weapons. "Ready!"

"Aim!"

"FIRE!"

The ball of energy collided with the monster causing him to explode.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah smiled as she spotted 10-year-old Charlie sitting in the back room. "Hey, you're Charlie, right?" she asked, handing him a can of Pepsi.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," the Amber ranger smiled. "I'm Hannah, by the way," she added. "Hannah Bradley. Hunter's sister!" she reached across her Motocross bike and ruffled her eldest brother's hair.

Hunter glared at her.

Hannah giggled. "Blake told me to tell you that Big Air competition is about to start," she said, pointing over her shoulder. "They're announcing the winner, and we're gonna miss it if you don't shift! Come on, Charlie, we'll need a tie breaker when the argument of 'whose-sport-was-better' breaks out."

Charlie smiled, jumped to his feet, and followed Hannah out of the back room.

Hunter slouched on the floor in front of the purple couches, as Charlie and Hannah nestled themselves in between Shane and Blake behind him.

The video started. Clips of each of the rangers in their individual sport whizzing across the screen, it ended with Hannah dismounting the uneven bars, but flipping over several times in the air, before landing, back straight, and her knees bent slightly, her arms spread wide in the air, before it changed to Shane, who had pulled a silly pose for the camera.

"_And once again that was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbour!" _the announcer said, as the video ended and the rangers cheered.

"Oh we killed it!" Dustin grinned.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Tori pointed out.

"Thank you," Cam smiled.

"But the Moto stuff was the sickest, no?" Blake asked, bumping fists with his brother.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed.

Shane and Tori exchanged looks.

"Dude, didn't you see the skating?" Shane asked.

"Nothing you've never seen before," Blake replied.

"Oh, c'mon man!" Hunter chuckled. "Motocross is so much faster -"

Hannah exchanged a look with Tori, as she shuffled over to sit beside the surfer. "To be honest with you," she whispered. "I really don't care which was better! I'm just glad I nailed the dismount! Oh, and for the record," she added, "you blew them all away!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, November 10, 2012 at 3:22am**


	17. All About Beevil

**Author's Note:** This story may possibly get updated every Friday, giving me a chance to update my other stories but also focus on my Uni work too. Have fun.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Big thank you too **Nikki500** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

Hannah glanced either side of her as she overtook her brothers and Dustin, it had been a while since she had driven a Motocross bike, but she was very surprised at how easy she seemed to pick it up. Speeding through the finish line first, the youngest Bradley pulled back on the brake, and then turned to face the others as they joined her.

"Just like riding a bike," Hunter joked, patting her on the shoulder.

"Literally," Hannah nodded, removing her helmet. "Hey, why the long face, Dustin?"

"You guys smoked me again," the Yellow ranger complained. "I feel like i'm losing time every lap!"

"You're on a 125, dude," Blake told him. "You're supposed to!"

"But I just put that new carbon fiber air box on," Dustin said. "Maybe I need to change the jets?"

"Didn't you do that yesterday?"

"Well, maybe I need to do it again!" Dustin snapped as he jumped off his bike. Hannah's face fell, but she didn't retort as she watched him push his bike back towards the Storm Charges van, she did, however, turn to her brothers, who shrugged.

"You want me to talk to him?" Hunter asked.

Hannah shook her head. "Nah, he's had a rough day," she smiled. "Anyway, I have to go. I have a date with the uneven bars in half an hour."

"Shane no good for you now?"

"Bite me, Hunter," Hannah said, tossing her helmet at her older brother. "I'm meeting up with Shane later. He's gonna teach me out to skateboard."

"So we should expect you home covered in bruises, is it?" Blake teased.

Hannah smirked, as she swung herself off of her bike. "I highly doubt Shane would allow that to happen," she said. "It would seem that these last few days, Shane's arms have found a permanent fixture around my waist!"

Hunter bit back a growl as Blake's face fell.

"See ya," Hannah waved, prancing off to Hunter's truck to change.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah stared; slack jawed and wide-eyed at Dustin.

It was the day after her date with the uneven bars, her Olympic routine had changed a lot, but she was enjoying the new set up that she had created, her trainer, Steve Fletcher, had even flown in from Athens to re-train her again, he didn't question her on what she had been doing for the past couple of months, mostly because he already knew of the Thunder Academy's existence, having been a student there at the same time as Hannah's parents.

Also, her 'date' - as Blake often teased her about - with Shane went exceptionally well. Just like she had done Motocross and Snowboard, Hannah had picking up Skateboarding a lot easier than Shane had expected her too; she had very little bruises covering her unblemished skin when she had returned home, something that seemed to settle Hunter's nerves more than anything.

"What do you _mean_ you just gave him your bike?" she asked, as Hunter and Blake exchanged looks from behind her. They too could not believe that Dustin had done something so stupid; they knew that he was the goofball of the group, but he had more sense than to just give a total stranger his most prized possession, right?

"He seemed cool!" Dustin whined.

"But Dustin -"

"I already had the trust talk from Tori," Dustin snapped, before sighing at the look on her face. "Sorry," he apologized, "it's just -"

Hannah smiled and patted his shoulder. "You want us to ask around?" she asked, motioning to her and her brothers, "someone down here has probably heard of this guy."

"Thanks," Dustin smiled.

Hannah nodded, and pushing herself up onto her tippy-toes, she kissed his cheek. "We'll get it back, Dustin," she promised.

Dustin nodded, but muttered, "I hope so," as she walked away. He sighed, run a hand through his short hair, and turned away. How could he have been so stupid?

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Any luck?" Blake asked as he, Hunter and Hannah skidded to separate halts behind Dustin. They had done their fair share of asking questions, but they were also out on the track to race, not to interrogate other racers, and Dustin couldn't fault them for that.

He sighed and shook his head. "It's probably in another state by now," he shrugged.

Hunter's morpher beeped.

"What's up, Cam?" the Crimson ranger asked.

"_I'm picking up a signal at the power plant,"_ the Samurai answered.

"Blake, Hannah and I'll check it out," Hunter replied.

Hannah nodded and put her helmet back on.

"Keep asking around," Blake instructed Dustin. "We'll call if it gets ugly!"

Dustin nodded and watched as they raced off.

He sighed, heavily. He missed his bike. If he ever got it back, there was no way he was letting it, or anyone, take it out of his sight again.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Destroying the power plant will score me big points with Lothor!" the giant red bee cackled, before she was attacked from all sides by three multi-colored blurs. She growled and spun around to face the three that had arrived. "Who did that?" she snapped.

"Crimson!"

"Navy!"

"Amber!"

"You wanna rumble with the bumble? C'mon!"

"How does this grab you?" Blake asked, jumping down to her level and catching her around the waist with his Navy antlers.

The bee laughed. "Stop it that tickles," she said, grabbing the antlers and prying them over.

Blake gasped at her super strength. "No way!" he yelled, before he was thrown over her shoulder.

"Blake!" Hannah gasped, falling to her knees beside her brother. "Are you OK?"

"I'll get her!" Hunter announced, summoning his Beetle Blaster. He blasted it three times, but the blasts had no effect on the bee; who merely walked through them, firing a strand of rippling energy at the Crimson ranger. He fell backwards at Blake's feet, as Hannah scrambled to his side.

"Thunder bow!" Hannah commanded, as, with a crash of thunder, her secondary weapon appeared in her hand. "Lightning strike!" she yelled, firing an amber lightning bolt at the bee.

Bumble got the lightning bolt and threw it back at Hannah, knocking her off of her feet.

"Hans!" Hunter and Blake yelled.

"I'm OK," Hannah coughed, clutching her chest.

"Do you think it's time to call in some back up?" Blake asked.

Hunter nodded, raising his morpher up. He tapped into the frequency waves that connected him to the other rangers, separated Blake's and Hannah's communication links, and called the remaining four rangers for back up.

Bumble switched her staff over in the air. "You wanna play with Beevil?" she asked, waving them forwards. "C'mon boys!"

"I'm a girl!" Hannah yelled.

No sooner had the words left her mouth; Beevil's staff was blasted from her hands.

Looking around the Thunders spotted Cam a few feet away.

"Time for you to go back to your hive," the Green Samurai yelled. "Buzz off!"

"I'll fry when I'm good and ready!" Beevil retorted blasting Cam down, just as Shane, Tori and Dustin arrived. While Tori helped Cam back to her feet, Shane and Dustin faced off against Beevil, however, she didn't attack. "There's a new Queen Beevil in town, and she's gonna take you down!" she taunted.

"Don't bet on it!" Shane said, through gritted teeth.

Beevil smirked. "Bye honeys!" she yelled, as she flew into the air and disappeared.

"Hannah!" Shane yelled, rushing over and helping the Amber ranger to her feet. "Are you OK?"

Hannah groaned as her Thunder bow disappeared, before she nodded. "Yeah. She was brutal!" she said, her visor snapping open, along with the others.

"You said it," Hunter agreed, as he and Blake made it back to their feet.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Creeping silently in through her bedroom window, Hannah deposited of her Bow and Arrow inside her closet, before stripping off her clothes and climbing into bed; she checked the alarm clock, which read 5:30am, and bit her lower lip, if Hunter and Blake knew that she was only now coming in they would gut her like the rabbit that she had killed yesterday.

And, to make it worse, even though she had her bow and arrow with her, which she would have used as a liable excuse if she had been caught, she hadn't exactly been hunting or archery training, she had been with Shane. Granted she was supposed to have left Shane's at 11:00pm, his grandparents had gone to bed early, and she and the red ranger had spent most of the early hours talking.

She had learned quite a bit about him: he had an older brother, Porter, who was a successful businessman, and didn't care much about skateboarding; she gathered that Porter and Shane did not get on as well as she did with her own older brothers. Shane also had a sister, she wasn't that much older than the current Red ranger, but he was the baby of the family nonetheless, at least she had _something_ in common with him.

He had asked her about her life outside of the Thunder Academy, and so she had told him about Athens, and training for the Olympics, and how it had always been her dream to compete in the Olympics. She had told him about her trainer, Steve Fletcher, and how much of a father figure he was to her. Ever since the death of her own father, Steve, who had found her training one day at Reefside Gymnasium, had took her under his wing, taught her the basics of Gymnastics, and introduced her to a whole other world.

Hannah loved Steve, and Steve loved Hannah.

A few years ago, Steve had lost his daughter, Elizabeth, to a drunk driver up in Reefside. She had been sixteen when it had happened, and was driving home from Karate club. She had been driving perfectly, checking her mirrors and using her indicators when needed, but the other driver, who had been speeding down the road a hundred miles an hour, swerved into her lane, and caught her head on.

Steve had been divested.

But then he met Hannah. He listened to her story of how she had lost her parents when she was eight years old, he felt like he had _finally_ found someone who understood completely how he felt inside. The two became fast friends, not just inside the courts, but outside them also. Steven was Hannah's lifeline, and she was his.

Covering a yawn, Hannah rolled over, and buried herself under the blankets of her bed, she had a few hours before her alarm went off, and she would have to get up again for Ninja training. At least she'd get in a few hours' sleep; unfortunately, it seemed that fate was against her, for the second she closed her eyes, her morpher sounded, loudly.

Hannah groaned and sat up.

"What?" she growled.

"_Hannah, meet us at Ninja Ops!"_

Hannah frowned. "It's five in the morning, Cam!" she pouted. "What's so important?"

"_Just get down here,"_ Cam sighed. "_And you'd better bring your brothers._"

"OK!" Hannah nodded, before flopping backwards onto her pillows. So much for sleep.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"I'm telling you," Dustin said, adamantly. "Marah wants to change! And I believe her!"

"Dude, did you miss the whole Choobo fiasco?" Hannah yawned. "He told twiddle dum and twiddle dee here -" she poked her brothers, "the same thing, and it ended up being a trap!"

"How do we know it's not a bomb?" Tori asked. "Or a tracking device?"

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted," Hunter nodded.

Dustin whirled around. "Marah is not a goon," he reacted, defensively. "She's just a little confused!"

Shane chuckled. "Dude, you are so into her!" he teased.

"Yeah, no more than you're into Hannah," Dustin muttered, earning a low 'Oh!' from the others.

"Of course i'm into Hannah," Shane smirked, pulling the Amber ranger to him. "You'd be daft not to be!"

Hannah smothered her giggles and grinned at Shane.

"I'll admit," Dustin nodded. "She's a kinda cute, but I swear to you, she really wants to help us!"

"We shall see," Sensei nodded as the computer beeped, showing that Beevil had returned at the construction site.

"Let's go!" Shane ordered.

The others nodded and made a break for the door.

"Wait, I have to charge this thing up," Dustin said.

Hunter shook his head. "That's your choice!" he said. "We gotta go!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"There she is!" Cam said, spotting Beevil through the early morning mist.

"Well, well, well," Beevil chanted. "Six little rangers all in a row!"

Drawing her weapon, Hannah fell into a defensive position between Hunter and Blake just as Beevil called on the Kelzacks, only this time they appeared wearing red suits instead of the usual black.

"Nice suits," Tori scoffed. "I bet we still kick your butts!"

The Kelzacks shrugged and darted forward, intercepting the rangers that raced to meet them.

Hannah jumped over a Kelzack, spun around mid-air, and fired several Lightning bolts at them as she landed on top of a near-by car. The bolts merely bounced off of the foot soldiers, leaving them scratchless. "No way!" she yelled, before screaming as she was pushed off of the car roof.

"These guys must be super charged!" Hunter said hitting the ground beside his sister, seconds later they were followed by Cam, Shane, Tori and Blake, as Beevil and the Kelzacks prowled forward.

"I'm evil," Beevil buzzed. "With a captain 'B'"

Thunder crashed as a strand of amber lightning hit the ground in front of Beevil, taking out the Kelzacks surrounding her.

"Huh?" the rangers frowned glancing at Hannah.

"Don't look at me," Hannah said, shaking her head. "I'm just as surprised as you are!"

The others shook their heads and turned to look for their savior - there, walking towards them through the mist, was none other than Marah.

"What's the deal, Marah?" Beevil shouted.

"I'm not here for quilting Queen Beevil," Marah said. "I'm gonna take you down!"

"Give it your best shot!" Beevil hissed.

Marah tipped her hat slightly and rushed at Beevil; while the two fought the rangers made it back to their feet and watched in a stunned silence, as she held her own against the Queen Bee; soon the tables turned and Marah found herself lying flat on her back in a bed of flowers beneath a memorial statue.

"Marah!" Dustin yelled as he arrived, tossing the device at the brunette who used it to shock Beevil.

"Awesome!" Dustin grinned, as his friends joined him. "She stopped that alien freak from destroying us!"

"Of course I wouldn't let Beevil destroy you," Marah laughed, reverting back to her normal form. "I want to do that myself!"

Shane growled and stepped forward, but Hunter held him back.

"At last!" Beevil laughed, raising to her feet behind Marah and removed the device from her forehead. "The truth! Thanks for the energy boots girlfriend, our plan worked like a charm!"

"You can't thank the dumb dumb ranger for that," Marah smirked.

"You lied to me!" Dustin said, betrayal reflecting in his brown eyes.

"Well, duh," Marah laughed.

"Dustin was the only one who trusted you," Tori said, placing her on Dustin's shoulder. "Saw any good in you, and this is how you pay him back?"

"That's low! Even for you!" Hannah said, disappointedly shaking her head.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's dumber than me!" Marah laughed again.

"No one makes a fool of me," said Dustin. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

A new set of Kelzack furies appeared and the rangers broke off to fight them, meanwhile, beside the memorial statue Dustin fought Beevil as Marah watched from the safety and comfort of her alcove.

"They're swarming all over me!" Blake complained, as he continued to fight, but to no avail.

"Me too!" Hunter agreed, as his feet were swept from underneath him.

"Get off!" Hannah whined. "I hate bugs!"

With his team-mates forced to their knees, and seconds away from being eliminated, Cam contacted his cyber twin at Ninja Ops.

"Cyber Cam activate Ninja Sword Gold Mode!"

"_Why was wondering when you were going to bust those out!"_ Cyber Cam approved.

Hannah frowned, her gaze flickering away from the Kelzack furies to Tori and Shane, both of whose swords had switched from red and silver to fully-plated gold. "Whoa!" she gasped, as the two Wind rangers easily fought off the new swarm of Kelzacks, before rushing to help their friends.

Tori helped Blake and Hunter, while Shane reached Cam, and later returned to Hannah. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yep." Hannah nodded, looking up at the sound of an explosion. She punched the air and run off to meet Dustin, who had just finished off Beevil. "You gotta love the Yellow's!" she giggled, high-fiving her coloured counterpart.

Marah sighed and hurried out for her hiding space.

Dustin turned to face her. "I thought we were friends?" he asked.

Marah glanced down, a moment of pure innocence crossing her face, and Hannah could see why Dustin had fallen for her; she was pretty convincing; but as soon as the look had appeared, it disappeared, and Marah disappeared with a whip of Lightning.

"And steal someone else's colour!" Hannah yelled. "Yellow is ours! Right, Dustin?"

"You got it Hannah-Banana!"

Hannah growled. "You're lucky you're my colour twin!" she threatened.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Dustin didn't even glance up as his friends approached him the next morning. He was still upset about Marah, and further upset about the fact that he still hadn't found his bike.

"You OK?" Tori asked.

"Man, I am such a chump," Dustin sighed. "I'll never trust anyone again!"

"Hey, if you didn't trust us," Hunter said, pointing at himself and the others. "Then we wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, everyone makes mistake," Shane nodded.

"But first that bike guy, and then Marah -"

"Hey, don't blame yourself," Hunter interrupted.

"That girl is bad news!" Blake nodded.

"It was just something about her eyes," Dustin sighed. "They just seemed so sincere!"

Blake smirked. "Don't even go there man!" he chuckled, holding his hands up in defence.

Hannah rolled her eyes and poked him between the shoulders. "I know what you mean, Dustin," she nodded. "I saw it too, after you told her you thought you guys were friends. I saw the look of betrayal and innocence in her face, she was a good actor, anyone could have fallen for it, it just sucks that it was you!"

"Uh, Dustin," said Kelly arriving behind her employee and looking over towards the door. "There is someone here who needs to see you."

"Can you tell them I'm not here or something?" Dustin asked, not really up for entertaining visitors today.

"I think you'll really want to see this," Kelly smiled.

Dustin frowned and looked over towards the front of the store; a child-like grin broke out on his face, as he threw down his tools and rag, before rushing over. The guy he had given his bike to two days ago was waiting for him, his bike separating them.

"Dude, I am so sorry," the guy apologized. "The printer messed up the address on my new business cards; you must have thought I was a coot."

"Oh, you have no idea how stoked I am right now, man," Dustin grinned.

"So your bike is all dialed in," the guy explained. "Let me know how it rides."

"Oh, yeah, thanks, man," Dustin nodded. The guy patted his shoulder and left the store, as Dustin clambered onto his bike and grinned at his friends, all of whom were staring at him in amusement. "See, sometimes, you've just..." he shrugged, and sighed happily, "gotta trust people!"

The others grinned, chuckling in agreement and amusement of their yellow coloured friend.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 15 November 2012 at 03:21am**


	18. Sensei Switcheroo

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I completely lost the motivation for this story. I will try and get it finished as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you to **HoneyGrl** for adding this story and/or me to their favourite alerts. Appreciate it mate.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title:** The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary: **After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my dad," Dustin exclaimed as he and his father walked into Storm Charges. "This is Hunter, Blake and Cam."

"I'm Jake," Dustin's dad said brightly. "Dustin's told me everything about you guys."

The three smiles dropped from the other's faces, as Dustin hastily leaned in and whispered. "Uh, not everything, promise. And this is my boss, Kelly," Dustin added, catching the red-head as she passed.

Kelly smiled at the older man. "Hey, can I help you with something?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"We just stopped by to pick up some new gloves," Dustin said, smiling at his father. "Dad thrashed his last pair."

"You guys ride together?" Hunter asked "That is so cool!"

"I taught him everything he knows," Jake grinned enthusiastically.

"It's true, he did!" Dustin nodded with equal enthusiasm, before leading his father over to the gloves.

"A guy and his dad," Hunter sighed as soon as they were out of earshot. "I miss that!"

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "Me too."

"So do I," Cam sighed, making the other two males look at him quickly, raising their eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked. "At least your dad is still around."

"I'm guessing high-fiving a guinea pig just isn't the same," said Hannah as she appeared behind the three of them.

They jumped and turned to her.

Blake frowned. "Did you get dressed in the dark this morning?" he asked, noticing her full body suit equipped with a helmet, shoulder, elbow and knee pads.

"No," Hannah answered.

"Then what's with the get-up?" Hunter asked.

"Shane's taking me skateboarding again," Hannah answered. "After my last attempt nearly put me in the ER, I do not want a repeat!"

Cam chuckled. "Why don't you just tell him no?" he asked.

"Because then I wouldn't get to spend time with him," Hannah said. "It's difficult having a boyfriend that has different interests!"

"Then why not drop him altogether?" Hunter suggested.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked.

"I'm not going to lie," Hunter nodded. "But don't you think you're a little young for a full-time commitment?"

"Says the older brother that is still single." Hannah muttered.

Blake smirked and exchanged a look with Cam as Shane arrived. The Red ranger took one look at his girlfriend and shook his head.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" he asked.

"After last time?" Hannah asked, her face falling. "No!"

"It was an accident!" Shane exclaimed.

"You promised that you wouldn't let go!" Hannah cried.

Shane sighed and grumbled under his breath. He then took Hannah by the hand and pulled her from Storm Charges, leaving her brothers and Cam to exchange uneasy looks.

"Maybe we should go keep an eye on them?" Blake suggested.

"Uh - yeah," Hunter nodded. "That would be a good idea."

Cam nodded and followed them out, but while the Bradley brothers followed Shane and Hannah to the skate park, the Samurai returned to Ninja Ops alone.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Cam, do we have any ice?" Hannah asked.

"Why, what happened?" Cam asked. "Are you OK?"

"It's not for me,"

"Then who -?" he cut off as Shane entered Ninja Ops. He was holding his wrist tightly and grimacing about something. "I repeat: What happened?"

"He should have listened to me," Hannah shrugged. "Ice?"

"Kitchen," Cam said pointing to a side door.

Hannah gave a salute and disappeared from the room.

"Why should you have listened to her?" Cam asked turning to Shane.

"Luck is against me today," grumbled Shane.

"Good luck always turns bad," said Hannah as she returned with an ice pack. "Here this will stop the swelling."

Shane nodded in gratitude and sighed in content as Hannah placed the ice pack on his wrist. "Thanks," he smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now you know why I geared up," Hannah teased. "Skateboarding is dangerous!"

"You're dangerous!"

Hannah giggled. "I told you nothing good could come of me on a Skateboard!" she pointed out. "But will you listen? No, and now you have paid the price!"

"You're a drama queen, you know that?"

"Yup!"

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head.

It was then that the new Ranger couple noticed the changes that had been made to Ninja Ops. Cam's computer had been pulled out and it was connected to a high-tech generator behind a concealed wall on the otherside of the command centre.

"Uh... how did we miss_ that_?" Hannah asked.

"Pre-occupied," said Cam from the computer.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked.

"I've adjusted the energy of my morpher to reconstruct matter on a subatomic level,"

Hannah furrowed her brow. "In English?" she asked.

"I'm trying to make my father human again," Cam translated.

"Uh-huh," Hannah nodded turning to the Guniea pig. "You sure you want to do this, Sensei?"

"I am ready," Sensei nodded.

"Here goes,"

As soon as the machine was activated it started making weird noises.

Hannah and Shane exchanged looks.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know," Cam said. "I think the energy might be too intense. One of you pull the main interface cables."

While Hannah looked confused, Shane made his way towards the sub-generator and pulled a bunch of red cables from the machine. They had to be the cables Cam were talking about, right? Wrong! The second the red ranger had pulled the cables there was a spark and minor explosion, resulting in Shane and Sensei being thrown backwards.

"Shane!" Hannah squealed sliding across the floor and kneeling beside her boyfriend. "Shane, are you alright?"

"Something's different," said Shane, shivering. "I can feel it my... whiskers?"

Hannah froze and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Dad?" Cam asked slowly.

Sensei took a step back.

"Dude, who you calling Dad?"

"I am here, Cam," said Sensei.

Hannah squeaked and fell backwards away from the Shane in front of her - but even though he _looked_ like Shane didn't necessarily mean that he _was_ Shane.

"I think we have a problem," said Cam, helping Hannah back to her feet.

"You _think_?" Hannah repeated. "Your father is in my boyfriend's body and my boyfriend is in your father's body! That is wrong on _so_ many levels!"

Suddenly there was an explosion from the super computer.

"And if the body swap wasn't bad enough," Cam sighed. "The force of the elemental pulse has shorted all of Ninja Ops."

"I have no clue what you just said," said Hannah. She turned attention back to Shane and giggled as he wrinkled his nose at her. "You're kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that!"

"This isn't funny, Hannah," Shane groaned. "I can't be a guinea pig today! My skate demo is this afternoon!"

"Not to mention what we're supposed to do if Lothor attacks," Cam added. "We're on backup power as it is!"

"We can't let anyone know about our dilemma," Sensei said. "I will uphold your skating obligation."

"No offence, Sensei, you may look like Shane," said Hannah, "but skate like Shane, no way!"

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja master," Sensei smiled. "Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Hannah, take me to the skate park, please."

Hannah nodded reluctantly. "OK!"

"Hey, wait," Shane called as they walked away. "What am I supposed to do? I'm starvin'!"

"Here," Hannah smiled grabbing a bag of sunflower Guinea pig treats from behind the computer. "Try some of these. We'll be back as soon as we can!"

Shane groaned and peered inside the treat bag as his girlfriend and Sensei left. Lady Luck really _was_ against him today.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"What is it with him today?" Kelly asked as she stood with Hannah on the side of the skating ramp.

Hannah chewed her lower lip and shrugged. "Uh, I don't know," she said. "I think that bump to the head did more damage than what could be seen."

"What bump to the head?" Kelly asked, alarmed.

"He was teaching me how to skate earlier this morning," Hannah answered. "He fell and hit his head." Granted that wasn't the honest truth, but she couldn't very well have told Kelly the exact truth! Plus, Shane _had_ come off his board earlier, but he had hurt his wrist not his head.

"Why wasn't he wearing a helmet?"

"He gave it to me," said Hannah. "I told him not too, but he doesn't listen!"

Kelly sighed. "That boy is going to get himself in trouble one day," she said.

"Oh, he's already there," Hannah muttered.

"What was that?"

"What?"

Kelly stared suspiciously at the youngest Bradley, before shaking her head. "I gotta go," she said. "Wish him luck for me."

"'Kay," Hannah nodded, and as Kelly walked away she turned back to Shane. He skated towards the ramp but flew off before he could reach the top. Hannah winced and hurried to his side. "Are you OK?"

"I'm not used to being back in human form again," Sensei sighed.

"A wise man once told me to use my inner Ninja in times like these," Hannah smiled.

Sensei nodded and patted her shoulder. He then put the Skateboard to the floor and rolled away. As Sensei re-reached the half-rail, Dustin and Tori joined Hannah.

"Hey," Dustin smiled.

"You made it!" said Hannah.

"Yeah, we just dropped my dad off at the airport," Dustin nodded.

"We miss anything?" Tori asked.

Hannah smirked. "You could say that," she nodded leaning in so only the two of them would hear her. "Sensei's in Shane's body."

Tori's eyes widened as she looked out at her best friend, but Dustin, being as energetic and loud as he was, turned wildly to his best friend and yelled, "NO WAY!"

Spooked at the sudden yell caused Sensei to lose his balance and tumble backwards down the ramp.

Tori winced and Hannah punched Dustin in the shoulder.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Screams echoed all around the skate park, startling those who were watching Shane. Hannah, Tori and Dustin jumped and spun around to find the source, there could only be one reason why people were screaming in the middle of the day.

"Don't these guys ever take a vacation?" Hannah asked.

"I don't think they know the meaning of the word!" grumbled Dustin.

"You ready for this, Sensei?" Tori asked.

Sensei nodded. "I think the term is - Bring it on!" he then stepped forward and waved the Kelzaks forward. The swarm didn't need telling twice and launched forward into an attack. Sensei was ready for them; he dealt with them quickly, leaving Tori, Dustin and Hannah to watch on in fascination.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," said Tori, before jumping into action.

Sensei ran up the side of the ramp, and balanced on the edge, he leant on the shoulders of a Kelzack who looked up at him and moved away, leaving him there leaning on nothing but air. They waved their swords underneath him before attacking once more.

Soon the Kelzaks were destroyed and the rangers re-grouped.

"Okay, where did he get those moves?" Marah asked. "That is so unfair!"

"Yeah!" Kapri agreed. "The Kelzaks were useless! Let's see how the rangers feel about a little game of footsie."

Marah giggled and summoned the monster.

Laughing and high-fiving themselves, the rangers turned towards their Sensei, who was staring dead ahead at something they turned in the direction he was staring and jumped back into defensive positions.

"Ready to get stomped on, by Footzilla?" the monster asked. "Come on, let's play."

"Do you want to do the honours, Sensei?" Tori asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Sensei responded. "Ready?"

"Ready,"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they all cried.

Sensei stretched his arms out and spoke. "This feels quite pleasant" he said.

"I'll keep you on your toes," the monster responded, laughing cruelly and he started forward. Tori, Hannah and Dustin mimicked his actions.

"Wait!" Sensei said, sticking out his arm to stop them. "Allow me if you please,"

"Sure," Tori said, stepping back beside Dustin, as Sensei stepped forward and addressed the Monster.

"Come," he addressed.

The monster charged forward and Sensei slashed at him with his Ninja sword, at first it seemed that he made no mark whatsoever because nothing happened. But once Sensei had Ninja streaked onto the ramp behind them, he placed the Ninja sword back into its sheath on his back and the moment it happened, sparks erupted from the monster and he fell to the ground.

"You're awesome!" Tori said.

"Wicked moves dude," Dustin said, patting his Sensei on the shoulders.

Sensei held up his hand. "Dustin, you will kindly not refer to me as 'dude'."

"Oh, right," Dustin said sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Sensei."

"Busted!" Hannah grinned.

The monster got back to its feet. "Now i'm hopping mad!" it growled as it started forward once more, only to meet Sensei's on slaughter again. Sensei punched the monster backwards before looking either side of him.

"Go!" he ordered.

Tori and Dustin then flipped forward and gripped the monsters arms and held him as Hannah called for her Thunder Bow and unleashed a blazing amber lightning bolt. The bolt hit the monster and blasted him away from the rangers. He landed with a crunch on the gravel opposite the friends.

"It's time for some sole searching," the monster said before disappearing.

"I guess he knew when to make tracks," Tori said.

Their morphers then beeped and Sensei answered.

"Go for Sensei," he said. "I've always wanted to say that."

The others chuckled.

"_Everything is set up and running here_," Cam said. "_Come back in and I'll make the switch back_."

"Aww, do we have too?" Dustin questioned.

"Dustin!" Tori nudging her friend.

"_I heard that_!" said Shane.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"There," Cam said, finishing the final touches on the computer. "By implementing the power supply, I think I figured out how to fix the problem."

"So it will work now?" Hannah asked.

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam nodded. "Here goes!" he started the machine, and for a while everything seemed to be working. That was until Dustin who stupidly put his hand inside the energy field.

There was a spark of energy and the Yellow ranger's eyes widened as the glow surrounded him. "Oh, no," he muttered, glancing back at someone to help him. Tori stepped away from him and Dustin latched onto Hannah who screamed in surprise.

There was a spark and Hannah, Shane, Dustin and Sensei hit the ground.

"I got legs!" Shane smiled. "I got legs! I'm - Dustin?" he questioned looking down at the Ninja suit with yellow trimming. He looked up and spotted his own body sitting across from him. "Aw dude!"

"Hannah, are you OK?" Tori asked, helping the Thunder ranger back to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so," Hannah answered but the words did not come from her mouth. Tori's eyes widened as she stared at the little blonde in front of her, and then turned to the source of the voice.

"Hans?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean?" Hannah frowned. "I'm right -" she cut off and looked up to see Tori standing next to her body. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed. "Who's hi-jacked my body?"

Tori's eyes widened further as she saw that Hannah's voice was in fact coming from Shane's body. "Oh boy," the surfer muttered as she looked between Hannah, Shane and Dustin. "Wait a minute; Hannah is in Shane's body, and Shane is in Dustin's body..." Dustin and Shane nodded. "So then who is in Hannah's body?"

"Dad, how do you feel?" Cam asked the guinea pig.

"Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds."

Tori froze and turned to the Guinea pig. "Dustin?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh no," Tori muttered turning to Hannah's body. "Shane is in Dustin. Dustin is in Sensei. Hannah is in Shane... that must mean -?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes, Tori, I am in Hannah's body," Sensei answered. "We seemed to have solved one problem, and have caused another!"

Shane groaned. "My head hurts," said Hannah's voice. "Cam, change us back!"

"I'm working on it," said Cam as the computer seemed fried again.

"C'mon, Genius, you can work faster than this!" Hannah whined. "I've seen you do it before!"

Shane sighed and made his way towards his girlfriend. He touched her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Relax, Hannah-Banana," he smiled. "We'll get put back soon!"

"Why did you have to share your bad luck?"

"I've always been taught to share," Shane said.

Hannah pouted. "Couldn't you have been selfish just this once?" she asked.

"Sorry," Shane said, putting Dustin's hands on his own face. It felt weird, and probably looked weird to everyone else too. "We'll fix this! I promise!"

Hannah grumbled as Dustin's furry head twitched between the two of them. "Dudes, do _not_ kiss each other!" he said jumping up and breaking Hannah and Shane apart by landing on each of their chests. "I don't want to see my body kissing another dude!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

After coming to terms with the fact that they were stuck in each other's bodies, and this wasn't a weird dream induced by food they shouldn't have eaten. Shane, Hannah and Dustin succumbed to silence as Cam worked patiently and quickly to try and reverse the problem.

Unfortunately, seeing as Lady Luck had decided that it would be much more fun to punish all the rangers, the super computer beeped interrupting the Samurai. The monster was back.

"He's in the shopping district," Tori said, leaning on Cam's chair.

"And I don't think he is looking for bargains," Shane said.

"Have the Thunder Rangers meet us there," Sensei said.

"I'll join you after I've filled them in," Cam told the team.

The others nodded and prepared to leave, but Hannah stopped them.

"I don't know if you guys have forgotten," she said, "but neither of us are in each other's bodies. I can't fight as a Wind Ninja! I don't know your technique! And I'm sure that Sensei doesn't know the Thunder technique!"

"That might be a problem," Tori agreed.

Shane sighed and turned to his Sensei, it was still a little weird knowing that it was Sensei inside Hannah's body and not Hannah herself.

"Well, we can't just stand here!" he said. "What are we going to do?"

"You may be in another's body," said Sensei. "But your own technique should come naturally. Just remember what you have learned from training with each other."

Hannah hesitated. She didn't want to go into battle has Shane; she wasn't comfortable being in his body as it was, but being in battle was a whole new ball game. What if something happened and they had to use their powers? Could she honestly and truly master the element of air in such a short time?

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Rangers!" Footzilla exclaimed, as he became aware of the Ninja presence behind him. "You're not going to step on my party!"

"We're going to wipe you out toe jam!" Shane - in Dustin's body - yelled.

"Ready?" Sensei asked.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" Tori, Shane and Hannah commanded.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Sensei commanded. "After you!" he added allowing them to take the lead.

They attacked but the monster deflected them and they hit the pavement. Sensei stepped between them and approached Footzilla. The monster tried to punch Sensei but he dodged the hit, the monster tried again, but Sensei easily blocked and using Hannah's morpher, fired an amber energy beam. Footzilla sparked and hit a post as he flew backwards.

"It is interesting to know the difference between Wind ranger and Thunder ranger's physiology." He commented.

"Maybe you can do that after the fight?" Tori asked.

Shane nodded and turned back to the monster. "You must pay evil space alien!"

"And you think i'm corny!" Footzilla laughed. Before he cried out as he was knocked backwards for a second time. He rolled back to his feet and looked up at as Hunter and Blake arrived.

"It's time to give this foot the boot!" Hunter said. "Hannah, you OK?"

"Define: OK," Hannah yelled back.

"Are you alive?"

"I think so!"

"She's OK," Blake nodded.

Hunter nodded in agreement. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

After morphing, Hunter and Blake took the monster one-on-one, fleeing the scene with him and leaving the others to follow. By the time they arrived, Cam had already shown up and tag-teamed Footzilla with the Thunder brothers.

The fight went back and forth for a few minutes, before the rangers re-grouped and combined their weapons to create the Thunderstorm Canon. There was a blast like a gunshot and a ball of energy enveloped Footzilla causing him to explode.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Blake and Hunter stared in disbelief at their sister's body and then turned to Shane's as Hannah's voice issued from his lips.

"Dude, this is wrong on so many levels," said Blake.

"That's what I said!" Hannah cried. "Thank you for agreeing with me!"

Hunter shook his head and turned to Cam. "Can you fix this?" he asked.

"Please say yes," Hannah begged. "I want my own body back!"

Cam smiled. "Everything is set," he nodded.

"Yes!" Hannah cheered punching the air excitedly. She dashed forward and hopped up onto a near-by pedestal. "Let's get this over with!"

Shane nodded in agreement and stepped up onto the pedestal beside his girlfriend. "I have another practice demo to train for," he said.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Before you ask," she said, pointing at Shane. "The answer is no!"

"Wha -?"

"No, I am not coming training with you!"

Tori laughed as Shane's face fell.

"Dad, you ready?" Cam asked.

Hannah's body stepped forward and put a hand on Cam's shoulder. "I never realized how hard it must be for you not to have a human father," Sensei said.

"Whatever form you're in, I'm there for you," Cam nodded. "And I know you're always there for me - what are you laughing at?" he added turning to Hannah who was trying to smother her giggles into Shane's hand.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Hannah apologized. "I know you two are trying to be serious and everything, but the serious aspect of the situation kinda goes out the window, especially when you consider how small my body is compared to Cam's!"

"She's got a point." Tori nodded.

Hannah smiled. "Can you have this conversation _after_ you've switched us back?" she asked.

"But Sensei will be twice as small then," Shane pointed out.

"Yeah, but it'll be a lot more serious coming from his body rather than mine," said Hannah.

Hunter and Blake shook their heads, as Cam and Sensei exchanged smiles. They both nodded and Sensei stepped up onto the pedestal beside Hannah and Shane.

Cam nodded and flipped a switch as the sub-generator sprang to life. There was a split second pause as all four occupants were surrounded by bright yellow energy fields, then with a spark, Hannah, Shane and Dustin jumped from the pedestals and examined each other.

"I'm me again!" Shane said smoothly.

"Yeah! I'm unfurry!" Dustin cheered happily. "What a trip!"

"Talk about walking a mile in each other's shoes," Hannah said, giggling as Shane wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"And I have returned to my rodent form" Sensei nodded.

"Don't worry dad, I'll find a way to turn you human again!" Cam told him.

"I know you will do your best, son!" Sensei nodded.

Hannah grinned and poked Shane in the chest. "See!" she exclaimed. "I told you! It sounded a lot more serious coming from Sensei in his guinea pig body!"

Sensei smiled as the other rangers laughed and Hannah half-buried herself in Shane's arms as he hugged her closer to him. It was a genuinely nice feeling to know that everything had gone back to normal and he could hug her without it feeling weird.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 30 December 2012 at 07:37pm**


	19. Tongue and Cheek

**Author's Note:** I know! I know! Late update! Been focusing primarily on Harry Potter and Mystic Force: Against All Odds. Will try and update this story in-between those two; but I highly doubt I will be able to update **anything** in the next two weeks. I have assignments due in at the end of this month.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Just wanted to say thank you too: **iamalex117, emergency70, merderbaby** for adding this story and/or me to their favourite alerts. Appreciate it mates.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title:** The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

Hannah frowned as she climbed out of Steve's Ford Focus and grabbed a newspaper from a near-by stand.

"Hey!" the owner shouted. "If you want to read it, you have to buy it!"

"Seriously?" Hannah asked.

"I don't make a living off standby's, kid!"

Hannah rolled her eyes and handed over the money. The owner handed back her change and Hannah returned to the car.

"Anything particular reason for buying that?" Steve asked as he pulled off again. "I thought you didn't read the news."

"I don't," Hannah nodded. "But the front page caught my attention - look!"

She flattened out the paper for him to see.

The words: **BLUE BAY'S SEEING YELLOW** was printed across the headline and a picture of Dustin was shown underneath.

"You rangers doing solo missions now?" Steve asked. He knew all about Hannah and her brothers being the Thunder Rangers, he had, after all, been there when Sensei Omino had agreed that they were the three best suited to take on the challenge; they may not have been chosen like the Wind Rangers had been, but they were the top fighters at the Thunder Academy.

Hannah shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of," she said. "Maybe Shane knows anything..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Quickly she dialed a familiar number and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey Shane -" she started before sighing and rolling her eyes, "and it's your voicemail. How come you never answer this thing?" she complained, hanging up.

Steve chuckled and turned onto the main road leading out of town.

"Where we going?" Hannah asked with a frown.

"Maybe they're at Ninja Ops," Steve suggested. "Wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

Hannah smiled. "It's like you can read my mind," she said.

"Maybe I can," Steve nodded.

"Oh yeah? Then what am I thinking now?"

"That you're going to pummel Shane for not answering his phone!"

Hannah gasped and stared at her coach with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" Steve frowned.

"That you as secret Ninja powers!"

Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to the road in front. "You're weird, Hannah-Banana," he said. "Very weird!"

"But that's why you love me!" Hannah giggled.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"It's lucky you were there to help Kelly," said Shane, patting Dustin on the shoulder. They were at Ninja Ops waiting for Hunter, Blake and Hannah to arrive. Hannah was bring her coach who was, apparently, a former Thunder Ninja student by the name of Steve Fletcher, Shane had met him once but for the other Wind Rangers and Sensei this was the first time.

Footsteps sounded and the three Wind Rangers looked up to see Hunter and Blake walk in. Hannah was not with them.

"Where's my colour twin?" Dustin asked.

"She's not here yet?" Blake asked. "She left before us!"

"She could be on her way," said Tori. "Shane, why don't you call her?"

The Red ranger nodded and dug out his cellphone. He opened it and winced as he saw one voicemail. "Uh-oh, there is only one person who leaves me a voicemail when I don't answer and that's my mother! This is going to be - oh, it's Hannah!"

Tori rolled her eyes and exchanged a smirk with Cam who was listening from the super computer. "What's she say?" she asked turning back to her friend.

"Complaining about me not answering my phone," Shane answered. Dialing Hannah's number and waiting for her to answer. She didn't. "And then _she_ doesn't answer me!"

"Hey, who's she when she's at home?" Hannah asked as she hurried into Ninja Ops behind her friends, Steve at her side. "Guys, meet Steve... Steve meet the guys!" she waved to everyone.

Steve nodded and raised his hand in hello. "A very brief introduction there, Hans," he said looking at the Amber ranger.

"What you want a full introduction?" Hannah asked. "I got other things to deal with. Like," she turned to Cam and Sensei, "when did we start getting solo missions?"

Cam frowned. "Solo missions?" he repeated. "No one has solo missions, Hannah."

"Dustin does!" Hannah said, brandishing the paper at the Samurai. "If it's only the Yellow's that get a solo mission when's mine?"

Tori snatched the paper from Hannah and unfolded it to the first page.

"What's it say?" Shane asked.

"Kelly must have told a reporter about what you did, Dustin," said Tori, showing Shane the paper. "Blue Bay's Seeing Yellow!"

"How cool is this?" Dustin grinned at the Thunders and Steve.

"While our city has grown used to the heroics of the Power Rangers this is the first time one has stepped forward on his own," Shane read from the paper.

"Could this be a sign of things to come on yellow going solo?" Tori finished, glancing at Dustin.

Dustin gaped. "Hey, that's stupid! Why would I ever -" he cut off as the super computer started beeping.

"Hey, what's up with the super computer?" Blake asked, leading the way over.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites," Cam explained. "Yellow Ranger just got fifteen thousand letters and counting!"

"They're all for him?" Shane scoffed, nodding at Dustin.

Dustin grinned at his best friend. "Hey," he defended, "don't sound so shocked!"

"It's jamming the system!" Cam said as the numbers continued to multiply. "It's gonna crash!" suddenly the keyboard exploded and the Rangers jumped back in surprise and alarm.

Hannah whistled under her breath and turned to Steve. "This is _not_ good!" she whispered to him.

"Do me a favour," Cam said, turning to Dustin. "Next time you become famous; tell your fans to send letters the old fashion way..." the computer sparked again, "with stamps!"

Dustin frowned. This was his fault... how?

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"This place is packed!" said Shane as he, Hannah and her brothers walked into Storm Charges later that afternoon.

"Hey guys," Kelly called from the register.

"What's the deal, Kel?" Shane asked looking around.

"Ever since the Yellow ranger showed up here I can't keep people away!" Kelly smiled. "It's kinda crazy but it's great for business!"

"What? Just cause the Yellow Ranger was here?" Shane asked. "He's not even like the red one!"

"Hey," Hunter and Blake said, hitting Shane in the back.

"Yellow is _soooo_ much better!" Hannah nodded.

"You're not yellow." Blake pointed out.

"Amber is a slightly darker yellow," Hannah answered him.

Hunter and Blake rolled their eyes as Kelly walked away, and Dustin came out of the back room. He spotted his friends and frowned, realizing he was late.

"Oh, man, I lost track of time," said Dustin, clasping hands with Shane. "Just let me wash up!"

And he ran back out.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the skate park?" Shane asked turning to Hannah.

"Do I look like a cheerleader?" Hannah asked.

Shane looked thoughtful.

"Ah -" Hannah warned, raising her hand. "Do _not_ answer that! Besides, I can't..."

"Why not?"

"We -" Hannah waved at her brothers, "already have plans!" she passed him a letter. "It's from our grandmother!"

"Yeah, she's really sick." Blake said.

"You gonna go visit her?" Shane asked.

"That's the problem," Blake sighed. "She lives really far away!"

"You think Sensei will let us use the Ninja red eye?" Hunter asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"There is only one way to find out." Shane shrugged.

Hannah bit her lower lip and exchanged a look with her brothers. She then returned her attention to Shane and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Good luck today," she said. "I'll call you when I get back!"

Shane nodded as the Thunders left the store.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Sensei, would it be possible if we could use the Ninja red eye?" Hannah asked.

"May I enquire as to why?" Sensei asked.

Hannah glanced at her brothers and then approached her step-in Sensei and handed him the letter from her grandmother. There was a heavy silence while the guinea pig read the curvy writing, a silence that caused the Thunders to hesitate in dread. What if Sensei said no?

"Can we go, Sensei?" Hunter asked after a few minutes.

"As you know Ninja skills are only to be used for the betterment of humanity," Sensei explained. Hunter, Blake and Hannah sighed. This was definitely a no. "And I believe caring for your family certainly falls into that category."

Hannah grinned and looked towards her brothers.

"Thank you, Sensei." Blake smiled.

"We'll be careful." Hunter nodded.

"You must," Sensei nodded. "We cannot risk another situation like the one Dustin has gotten himself into."

Hannah nodded. "See ya, Cam," she smiled waving to the Samurai as she and her brothers left.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah shivered as she looked around at the trees that lined the side of the path she and her brothers were following. She knew that her grandmother had lived in a remote area of Reefside woods for a _long_ time - which was part of the reason why her parents never brought her, Hunter and Blake up here too often - but she never figured it was _this_ scary.

"Did it always used to be this freaky out here?" she asked hurrying to catch up with her brothers.

"Uh, I don't think so," said Blake. "The last time we were up here... I was too young to remember when we were last up here."

"Oh, _that's_ a big help!" said Hannah. "If you were too young to remember, how the hell am _I_ supposed to remember? Was I even born the last time you came up here?"

"That _was_ the last time we were up here," said Hunter.

"When?" Blake and Hannah asked, confused.

Hunter sighed. "When Hannah was born!" he said, exasperated.

"Oh," Hannah nodded. "No wonder I don't remember the place! But was it always this creepy?"

"You're such a baby!"

Hannah glowered. "And you're a brilliant big brother." She said, sarcastically. "Oh! Is that it?" she added pointing at a small cottage-like house in the middle of a clearing some hundred feet below their path.

"If it looks like something out of a fairytale," said Hunter, turning in the direction she was pointing. "Yeah, that's the place!"

"A fairytale?" Hannah repeated, wrinkling her nose at the cottage. "Since when do fairytales come in shades of black and white?"

"A Grimm one?" Blake suggested.

"Oh, yes, thanks a lot, Blake!" said Hannah, swatting him across the shoulder. "Why don't you remind us that it looks like we've just stepped into the pages of _Little Red Riding Hood_ where little girls are eaten alive by wolves!"

Blake rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Hannah-Banana," he teased wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "1) There are no wolves in Reefside," he said, holdin up one finger, "and 2) you're colour is amber not red, therefore you cannot be _Little Red Riding Hood_ and won't get eaten alive by the big bad wolf."

Hannah paused and turned to Hunter. She looked him over once and smiled, grimly. "Sucks to be you right now, brother," she said turning away and starting the descent down to the cottage. "Grandma! Grandma, do you remember me?"

"Is that my little baby Hannah?" Grandma asked, looking the Amber ranger over with a tiny smile. Hannah frowned at the appearance of the older woman as she stopped short of the house. "And you've brought Blake and Hunter... oh, come closer so I can see you, my dears!"

"Oh that's totally cliché," Hannah whispered, earning a cuff across the back of the head from Hunter. "What? It is! That's _exactly_ what the big bad wolf said before he gobbled up Little Red!"

"Whoa, Grandma what a big -" Blake started, also thinking along the same lines as Hannah.

"Dude!" Hunter cut across him. "Go easy!"

"- uh... pair of glasses you have?" Blake finished, uneasily.

"All the better to see you with, my dear..." Grandma said.

Hannah tossed Hunter another pointed look.

"Shush!" Hunter said, turning back to their grandmother.

"What big _pink_ hair you have?" Blake asked, uncertainly. He moved around the 'old' woman so that he was standing behind her. He looked out at his brother and sister and started pointing, mouthing words and shaking his head.

Hannah gasped as their grandmother slid down in her chair, pushing her glasses off of her face. "Dude, what's with the nose?" she asked.

"Hey, take it easy, Hans!" Blake scolded.

"No, i'm serious," Hannah said, pointing it out. "Check it out!"

Blake took one look at the older woman and returned to his brother and sister's side. "Dudes, I think she is _seriously_ sick!"

Hunter nodded.

"I don't think -" Hannah started but was interrupted by a loud laughter. Marah, Lothor's idiotic niece appeared behind the 'older woman'.

"Stop laughing at me and get them!" Grandma - or Kapri, Marah's sister - yelled. There was a flash and a postbox monster appeared with a cluster of Kelzacks.

"I KNEW IT!" Hannah yelled. "Fairytale clic - hey!" she echoed as the slob-goblin flicked his tongue at her, rendering her into a small enclosed square-like room with a reflective window that showed her everything that was happening outside. "Hunter! Blake! HELP ME!" she yelled, desperately.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"I'm worried about Dustin," Shane said, as he, Tori, Cam and Sensei sat around Ninja Ops. "I mean, all this attention has gone to his head and if it gets any bigger -"

"What? There won't be enough room in here for the rest of you?" Dustin asked as he walked in.

"Something like that." Shane said.

"I think you're just jealous and, dude, green is not your color!" Dustin commented.

"But it is my color, dude," Cam said. "And I think Shane has a point, for what it's worth."

"Typical, everyone thinks Dustin can't be right!" Dustin sighed in frustration.

"This isn't about who's right, Dustin," said Tori. "It's about doing what's right!"

"We are all pleased that you gained the world's attention, but how you use that is what's important," Sensei said.

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'm doing just fine." Dustin said, checking his watch. "But I've got to go; I've got to go take a call from my agent."

"Agent?" Tori repeated.

"We may have a problem," Shane sighed.

"That's not the only problem," Cam said. "I just lost all trace of Hunter, Blake and Hannah!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

No sooner had Blake, Hunter and Hannah disappeared off of the radar, Cam was announcing that he had found them again. They had disappeared somewhere in Reefside but were now in downtown Blue Bay Harbour, he brought up an image from a surveillance camera in the warehouse district where it showed a monster terrorizing the workers.

"Lothor's post monster general," Shane confirmed.

"Must have gone postal on Hunter, Blake and Hannah," Tori nodded. "Let's go!"

"Someone beat you too it!" Cam stopped them.

"How did he get there so fast?" Tori asked.

"He's the great Yellow Ranger," Shane said, rolling his eyes. "Of course he's there first!"

"Shane, I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were Rangers, you were good friends," Sensei said. "It would be a shame to lose that.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Ninja Stor -"

"Hold it!" Shane yelled, as he and Tori joined Dustin.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked.

"Hey, don't answer that because we already did," Shane said, turning to Dustin who looked angry.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" the three wind rangers yelled, Shane and Dustin fighting for the spot of leader.

"Hey, what have you done with our friends?" Tori yelled, once they had morphed.

"I stamped them out," Slob Goblin answered. "And you're about to be next!"

He blasted them with an energy blast causing them to dive in different directions.

"Stay here, I'll handle it!" Shane patted Dustin's shoulder before running off to battle the monster by himself, much to Dustin's displeasure. This however didn't sit too well with Dustin, who, in the next second, was on his feet and challenging Shane.

"Time to get a few licks!" Slob Goblin said wrapping his tongue around Tori and pulling her into his arms, holding her waist with his tongue.

"Tori!" Shane yelled.

"I've got a new blue stamp!" the monster laughed.

"I've got to help her!" Dustin said.

"You?" Shane asked.

"This whole thing is my fault!" Dustin complained, hanging his head in shame.

Shane sighed and held up his Hawk Blaster. "If that's the way you want it," he said, "then take this!"

"What? Your Hawk Blaster?" Dustin asked.

"If you really don't want my help," said Shane, "then you're going to need all the fire power you can get!"

"Wait," said Dustin, shaking his head. "I don't want to go in alone."

"That's so touching!" Slob Goblin taunted, blasting them once more. The two rangers rolled aside as Shane turned to Dustin.

"Ready?"

"You know it!" Dustin nodded, before jumping to the ground and landing on his stomach. Shane got on his friend's back, using Dustin as a Skateboard to attack the monster. Slob Goblin threw Tori aside as the Slob goblin exploded, shooting millions of stamps into the air.

"We cool?" Shane asked Dustin as they were rejoined by Tori.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, we're cool!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Check it out!" said Steve as he tossed a copy of the evening edition onto the table inside Ninja Ops. He had just picked it up on his way over.

"Hey, that's us!" Dustin grinned, looking down at the picture of him, Tori and Shane under the bold headline which read: **RANGER'S CONTINUE TO STIFLE CRIME**.

"Front cover, dude," Hannah grinned, nudging her colour twin.

"Hey, the press did show," Dustin nodded.

"Fortunately, they seemed to have missed the part where you opened your visors," Sensei said, causing Tori, Shane and Dustin to grin sheepishly.

"I'm through being a celebrity!" said Dustin. "From now on it's all for one and one for all!"

Suddenly the computer beeped and the rangers and Sensei gathered around Cam, curious as to what was happening _this_ time with the super computer.

"More fan mail, Cam?" Hannah asked.

"Something even better," Cam grinned, magnifying the screen to show Choobo wandering around aimlessly. "I guess not everyone shares the team spirit," he laughed.

The others laughed in agreement as Chuboo continued to whine from the warehouse district.

_"Hello? I'm not a stamp anymore... I wanna go home!"_

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hey, what was it like to see your grandma again?" Tori asked after everything had calmed down.

"She's so cool," Hunter said. "And she is feeling much better now too."

"She wasn't even fazed by the monster attack," Blake grinned. "Man that is one tough lady!"

"Is she a former Thunder Ninja too?" Dustin asked, looking up.

Hannah shrugged. "Dunno," she said. "You'd have to ask her... our parents never spoke of her much, and we never visited her often either. It's one hell of trek to get to her place - and that's the last time I play _Little Red Riding Hood._" She added.

Hunter and Blake rolled their eyes.

"Would you quit it with the fairytale stuff?" Blake asked, squeezing Hannah's neck. "We already said we were sorry."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Hunter repeated. "It was _you_ who mentioned Grimm's fairytales!"

"He's right, Blakie," Hannah nodded. "Plus, I _did_ warn you several times that the whole situation had the fairytale-cliché to it, but does anyone listen to the younger sister? Nooooo!" she shook her head.

Blake sighed. "What is this? Pick on the middle brother day?" he asked.

"What you complaining about, dude?" Hannah asked. "Trying being the_ younger_ sibling and being picked on all day, every day!"

"You know?" said Cam from the super computer. "For once I am _glad_ to be an only child!"

Hannah clasped her hands over her heart and pretended to faint into Shane's arms. "And here was me thinking he was my cool older brother!" she sighed, dramatically.

Her friends laughed.

"You're weird," Shane told her.

"Yep," Hannah agreed, nodding her head enthusiastically. "But that's why you love me!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** I honestly do not know when the next update will be. I have three weeks left to complete three critical essays and I really need to focus on them because I have no clue as to what I am supposed to be doing. So please bare with me and I shall return as soon as I can. Thank you.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Monday, 14 January 2013 at 04:11am**


	20. Shane's Karma Part I

**Author's Note: **I know. Two - nearly three - months since the last update. But it was a rush to get Uni finished and then I started new stories, as you all know, and other stories took priority and I guess Hannah just got shoved aside. But i'm back now.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is unrecognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs:** Big thank you to: **Eclipsegirl4488, Elmo96, Peace-Love-Twilight-Forever, Groblersdal-offroad, The Gray Rook, Linariel, Jazzie5566**

**Warning:** Rating may change

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary: **After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"Man, I'm worked." Dustin complained as he led the group into Ninja Ops.

"So am I," Blake agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. "10-mile run, two fight simulations and an obstacle course."

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation." Hunter sighed.

Hannah smirked. "While you guys were meditating," she giggled. "I was sleeping."

"Cheater." Cam said, poking her shoulder.

"Jealous." Hannah said, poking her tongue out at him.

"Even you look tired," Dustin said, turning to Shane and patting him on the back. "Training finally getting to you?"

Shane shook his head and straightened up. "I'm not getting a lot of sleep," he explained, rubbing his eyes. "I keep having this weird dream."

"You should pay attention to that," Tori said. "Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself."

Hannah frowned and looked towards Sensei's habitat. "Hey, speaking of Sensei," she said, "where is he?"

It was only then that the rangers realized that Ops was more silent that it should have been.

"Dad?" Cam called, looking around.

Looking towards Sensei's habitat, Tori spotted a piece of paper attached to one of the support beams. "Look," she said, picking it up and reading it aloud. "Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner Ninja. In my absence, enjoy a well-deserved day off."

"Aw, yeah!" the guys cheered, high fiving one another.

"Well, I'm thinking maybe, uh, the track then a movie or... maybe a movie then the track." Dustin said, earning a small giggle from Hannah.

"Hey, Tor, what's the matter?" Blake asked, noticing the saddened look on Tori's face. "Come on; don't tell me you can't deal with a day off."

"No, a day off is great," Tori grinned. "Especially tomorrow. I just thought Sensei would be around for... you know."

"What?" Hunter asked, totally lost.

"Man! Are we stupid?" Shane asked. "'Cause tomorrow, it is your birthday!" he sang, wrapping Tori in a one-armed hug.

Hannah rolled her eyes as realization dawned for the others. "How about a beach party?" she suggested.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"What do you say, Tor?" Blake asked.

"All right, sure." Tori nodded. "Sounds great to me."

"All right, meet at the beach first thing in the morning." Hunter decided.

"Yeah," Shane agreed high-fiving the crimson Ranger. It was hard to believe that he and Shane were once sworn enemies trying to outdo one another for the position of leader within the team.

As the guys headed out to plan their days, Hannah remained behind with Shane and Tori. She and Shane had plans that afternoon and Tori was the last to leave as she wanted to be sure that Shane would get a good night's rest that evening.

"Just make sure you get enough sleep tonight," the blue Ranger told her leader. "I think tomorrow might be something special after all. See you tomorrow, Hannah," she added to the amber ranger as she passed.

"Hey, Tor, you mind if I invite Steve tomorrow?" Hannah asked. "He's been working hard on helping me perfect my gymnastics routine; I think he deserves a break."

Tori smiled. "Sure," she agreed. "The more merrier."

"Awesome. I'm meeting up with him later for one final training session, I'll tell him then." Hannah said. "Thanks, Tor."

"No problem, Hannah."

Hannah smiled and turned to Shane. "You ready to tell me about your dream?" she asked.

"Can it wait until we get home?" Shane asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaving Ops.

"Well, the others have gone with Tori," Hannah said. "We can either catch up and have a life back into Blue Bay, or we could walk and you could tell me everything on the way?"

Shane looked thoughtful and laced his fingers with hers. "You really want to know?" he asked.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Hannah said.

Shane heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "OK," he said. "But you're not going to believe me."

"We're Power Rangers," Hannah said. "We fight monsters every day. I think we've passed the 'not-believing-in-something' stage."

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

The next morning at the beach, the Bradley siblings and Steve were the first to arrive. They were enjoying the scene when Cam, Dustin and Tori arrived behind them.

"Hey, birthday girl," Hannah grinned, hugging Tori as she got out of the van.

"Has anybody seen Shane?" Tori asked.

"Not me," Hunter shrugged. "Hannah?"

Hannah shook her head. "I called him this morning to remind me," she answered. "But he didn't pick up. I just assumed his phone was on silent, as per usual, and he'd meet us here."

"Well, we can't leave without him!" said Dustin. "He's bringing the cake."

"Guys!" Shane shouted, arriving on foot. He was carrying a white box in his hands but was wearing something other the beach wear. "Here, Tori. Happy Birthday."

Tori smiled and took the cake.

"Hey, that doesn't look like beachwear, bro," Hunter said, taking the cake from Tori.

"Uh, yeah, about that -" Shane said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Tori sighed. "Don't tell me your bailing," she whined.

"OK, look, I had that same dream again last night." Shane explained. "I think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like, how to ruin your friend's birthday?" Tori asked, slightly annoyed.

Shane sighed. "It's just I have a weird sense that something isn't right," he said, apologetically. "I gotta go check out the woods."

"Shane, I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure," said Cam, joining the conversation. "But I left cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up, he'll let us know."

"Yeah." Tori nodded.

"I'll catch up, OK?" Shane said. It was more of a statement than it was a question. But he had started to back away from the party before anyone could answer him.

Hannah frowned and approached Tori as her boyfriend run off.

"Do you know what's going on?" Tori asked, turning to the younger blonde beside her.

"I wish I did," Hannah said. Shane had weaseled his way out of telling her about his dreams again yesterday, and by the time they had made it back to the city she had to bail and meet Steve for her final gymnastic session.

Picking up an inflatable dingy, Dustin hit Hannah and Tori across the head with it, causing the two girls to gasp and turn in his direction. The yellow Ranger laughed, tossed the dingy at the two girls to buy himself some time, before running off towards the beach with his hands full.

Tori smirked and run off after him, leaving Hannah with the dingy and a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Glancing over her shoulder to where Shane had run off, Hannah sighed and looked back at her friends. "Sorry, Tor," she apologized, picking up the dingy and stuffing it under Tori's van so no one would pinch it. "But I gotta know what's up with him."

With one final glance at her friends, Hannah turned and streaked off after Shane.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"What was I thinking?" Shane sighed, as he looked around the cool dense forest for any signs that would lead him in the direction of his dream the previous night. "It was just a stupid dream!" He jumped as a bright ball of light circled around him disappearing into the trees. The red Ranger watched it curiously; it looked familiar to him. He was about to follow it when a black orb flew towards him.

Flipping into the air, Shane kicked it away causing it to collide with a tree and a freaky looking alien appeared.

"Now there's a face only a mother could love." Shane smirked

The alien looked to be sort of shark.

"I could say the same about you. Now step aside."

"Lothor's goons don't scare me." Shane said.

"I am Vexacus," the shark responded "and I work for no one. Now give me the Carmanian!"

Shane frowned "Car- what?"

"Have it your way." Vexacus said, raising his serrated fin blade.

He and Shane started to fight; Vexacus didn't put up much of a fight and merely blocked every attack from Shane with his one hand. He punched Shane in the shoulder sending the red Ranger flying backwards.

Shane looked up from his spot on the ground and, pushing himself up, run at the alien. He kicked off a tree and kicked his foot over Vexacus' head, the alien ducked, before sweeping Shane's feet out from underneath him.

Vexacus laughed as Shane rolled away.

"Plan B." the red ranger murmured. "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

Once morphed, Shane was ready for anything.

Vexacus fired a laser at him and sent him crashing back to the ground.

Now demorphed, Shane held his arm in pain, as he looked up at the advancing alien.

"Foolish earthling," Vexacus said. "Where is the Carmanian?"

Pushing himself steadily to his feet, Shane faced Vexacus once more, although he didn't say a word, mostly because he didn't have a clue as to what the alien wanted.

"Tell me," Vexacus growled

A white flashed erupted and an air bubble surrounded the Red ranger, transporting him away from the scene.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Shane looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Hey."

Shane gave a start and turned to the sound of a female voice. He half-expected to find Hannah behind him, but then again, if it had been Hannah she wouldn't have just greeted him with one word, she was, after all, his girlfriend.

However, he wasn't expecting to find a pretty dark-haired female standing behind him.

"Are you OK?" she asked him.

"Uh, I thought I was out here alone," Shane said, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"I guess not," the girl shrugged.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Hannah? Hannah, where are you?" Hunter said directly into his morpher. He and the others had set up base camp not the far from the rocks, they weren't completely hidden from the rest of the beach, but it was enough to give them a little privacy for Tori's birthday. It hadn't taken long, after finding and setting things up, for the others to realize that Hannah was missing.

Blake sighed as Hunter turned to him and shook his head.

"Do you think she went after Shane?" Dustin asked.

Steve shrugged. "It's a possibility," he agreed. "She did seem pretty tweaked during practice last night. Something about Shane promising to tell her about his nightmares and then bailing on her. But she wouldn't talk about it much."

"Maybe Hannah had the right idea," Tori suggested. "Maybe we _should_ have gone with Shane. He did seem pretty upset."

"Aw, come on, you guys," said Blake. "We're here now. It's a party, right?"

Tori looked nervous.

Cam sighed and patted her shoulder. "I can have Cyber Cam run a search for Hannah and Shane's morpher signals," he said. "If anything happens or the signals become weaker he'll let us know, alright?"

Tori sighed. "OK!" she nodded.

"Cool," said Hunter. "Now that's settled the last one in the water's a little girl!"

"Oh!" Steve and Dustin whistled as Tori turned to glare at Hunter.

"You are so gonna pay for that." Tori said.

"Whoa!" Hunter said, jumping over Cam and running away.

Tori laughed and chased after him.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah sighed as she streaked into the woods outside of Blue Bay Harbour. Even though she wasn't from around these parts, she knew the woods like the back of her hand; she, Tori, Shane and Dustin would come out here occasionally to train, but Hannah also came out here alone, on most days, to practice her target shooting with her bow and arrow.

Jumping between branches, Hannah run, with no-sound between the leaves. The forest floor was a mixture of brown and green blurs and, if anyone had been unfortunate to be out here, that's all she would have looked to them: a black and amber blur.

"Shane?" Hannah called coming to a halt at the end of the trees. The next one was about fifty-or-so feet away from where she was standing and there was a massive gorge which acted as the break-away point. Hannah knew that by Ninja-Streaking she'd make the gap, but she also knew that on the otherside of the gorge was the Wind Ninja Academy.

Looking around, the Thunder Ninja sighed. What if she had lost Shane a while back? He had, after all, got to these woods before her; he could have gone in any direction at any time. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, Hannah slid down and curled her legs around the branch so that she wouldn't fall off.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hannah asked herself. She could've gone back to the beach, back to the others; they had to have noticed her missing by now. Her brothers and friends may have been slow at times, well except Tori and Cam, but it wouldn't have been _that_ difficult to realize she was no longer with them.

Subconsciously aware that she was playing with her morpher, Hannah raised it and looked at it for a split second before realizing that she could use it to call Shane. _**Blonde moment**_, she thought with a slight chuckle. Hannah then opened up a comms link to Shane's morpher.

"Shane? It's me, Hannah, where are you?"

There was silence over the connection. Not even static interference could be heard.

Hannah frowned and tried another frequency. "Hunter? Blake? Can you hear me?" she called, trying to brothers. The result was the same. "What the -?" she murmured, looking at her morpher in disbelief, was there a chance it had become broken? If so, how?

"Oh... I'm hungry. Did you bring snacks?"

With a cry of surprise, Hannah clasped her hands over her mouth and looked over the edge of the branch that she had been sitting in, fiddling with her morpher. It couldn't have been broken because it had been working fine that morning.

Looking down towards the clearing beneath her, Hannah was surprised to find Chuboo and Zurgane trailing along the floor.

"What are they doing down here?" she wondered.

Watching as they disappeared, Hannah abandoned her attempts to get her morpher to work, and followed the two generals through the woods. She was still worried about Shane, but with Lothor sending two of his generals to Earth then the odds could not have been good.

"I don't eat when I'm on a mission." Zurgane answered.

"That's not good." Chuboo scolded. "Your body's a machine. It needs fuel, just like a spaceship, you know?"

Zurgane growled and shoved Choobo's hand off of his shoulder.

A frog croaked and Hannah giggled as Chuboo chased off of it, banging his head on thin air and bouncing backwards.

"This is interesting," Hannah murmured, watching closely as Zurgane decloaked a freaky looking ship. "Wow! What kind of ship is that?" she asked, echoing Chuboo.

"It belongs to a ruthless bounty hunter named Vexacus." Zurgane explained, unaware that he was being listened too. "He is the sworn enemy of Lothor. We must inform our master at once."

"Yes." Chuboo nodded.

"Stand back," Zurgane said, pulling Chuboo away from the ship. "We don't want Vexacus to know we were here."

The second the ship disappeared, Hannah dived forward and landed on her feet behind Zurgane and Chuboo. "Is there any particular reason you two are on Earth?" she asked.

"Uh... an enemy spaceship." Chuboo answered.

"Quiet, you imbecile!" Zurgane growled.

Hannah smirked.

"Out of our way, Ranger!" Zurgane added, turning to Hannah.

"Oh, c'mon, Zurgane, you know it doesn't work like that," Hannah teased.

"I will not bother myself with you. Kelzaks!" the general said, summoning a small group of foot soldiers. Hannah smirked as the Kelzaks jumped at her, their short-handed swords raised and poised for an attack. Hannah smirked, jumped into the air and streaked off through the trees, leaving the Kelzaks stunned at her sudden disappearance.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Back at Ninja Ops, Cyber Cam, who had witnessed the whole exchange between Hannah, Zurgane, Chuboo and the Kelzaks had decided that what he had saw and heard qualified as something weird and called the other Rangers.

"Hey, party animals, I think we have a problem. We've got an alien visitor in the forest, and here's a newsworthy item - he's not working for Lothor."

"_Have you been able to reach Shane and Hannah?_" Cam asked.

"No can do. Hannah was last seen fighting with Zurgane and Chuboo, but they split after the Kelzaks showed up -"

"_Is Hannah OK?" _Steve asked.

"Hannah's fine, she took off right after Zurgane and Chuboo," Cyber Cam said. "But whatever that spaceship is, it's interfering with both Hannah and Shane's morphers."

"_Well, keep trying. I'm on my way._"

"Yo." Cyber Cam nodded, switching the interference and running a scan for Hannah and Shane. He found a fast moving amber blip and knew instantly that it was the amber Thunder Ranger; unfortunately she was just about to go out of range.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"You're going back?" Tori asked.

"Only until I figure out what's going on." Cam answered. "With dad out of town, I just feel better checking things out myself."

"We're coming with you." Hunter said. After hearing that Hannah was amidst the trouble, he wanted to be sure that she was safe, and the scold her for running off in the first place.

"No, stay." Cam said. "There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with."

"But Hannah -" Blake started; he too wanted to find his little sister.

Cam shook his head. "Hannah's a smart kid," he said. "She knows what she's doing. I'm sure she'd have called for help by now if she needed it."

"But if the spacecraft is interfering with the morphers," Steve said. "She probably can't call for help."

Tori sighed. "Maybe we should all just go back?" she suggested.

Steve shook his head. "No, giving everything you do," he said, "you deserve to celebrate your birthday."

"But with half of my friends missing -"

"They'll come back," Steve nodded. "Hunter, Blake, you both stay here," he added, turning to the Thunder brothers. "I'll go look for Hannah and I'll and I'll bring her back as soon as I find her. OK?"

Hunter and Blake exchanged nervous looks, but sighed and nodded. "OK," they agreed, mostly for Tori's sake.

"Well, maybe it's a good alien," Dustin suggested as Cam took off. "I mean, no one every considers that possibility."

Steve shook his head, patted Hunter on the shoulder and streaked off towards the woods where he knew Hannah had disappeared.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Whoa! Hey, that is one cool trick."

Hannah gasped and looked around for any sight of Shane. He had to be close by if she could hear his voice.

"Shane?" she called, streaking through the trees as fast as she could. Jumping over fallen logs and twisting between the trees that seemed to sprout out of nowhere to block her path.

"You're the one who helped me the first time I ran into Mr. Congeniality."

Hannah frowned as she continued onwards. Who was he talking too?

Reaching the clearing where she could both hear and sense her boyfriend, Hannah stepped out of her Ninja-streak and stopped short as she noticed that Shane was with a dark-haired female. The amber ranger noticed that the girl wasn't familiar to Blue Bay Harbour and couldn't help but wonder who she was and why Shane was with her in the first place.

"Yeah, you can thank me later," the girl nodded. "You can thank me later. But right now we've gotta get moving. I don't have much time left."

"Wait, I don't even know who you are yet."

"Look, we can keep going over this if you want," said the girl. "But it's not going to do us any good."

"Guess not." Shane agreed.

Hannah stepped forward, wincing as she trod on a twig, snapping it in half.

The girl, Hannah noticed, spun around and aimed a brightly lit energy ball in her direction.

Jumping into the air, Hannah swung herself up into the tree-tops and hid in the foliage of the surrounding branches. The dark-haired girl's eyes settled on the place that the amber Ranger was hiding and Hannah prayed that she hadn't been seen.

Shaking her head, the girl turned back to Shane. "Hey, don't look so freaked out," she smiled. "It's not like this is the first time you've seen an alien being."

"Yeah, but it's the first time I've seen one that looks like you." Shane admitted.

Hannah covered her mouth to muffle her gasp as she couldn't help but detected a sense of longing in Shane's voice.

The girl frowned as she watched him walk away, before turning to look back at the place where Hannah was hiding. She may or may not have seen someone disappear from her earlier energy ball, but she definitely head a gasp a few minutes ago.

"I know that you're out here," she murmured. "Just know that I don't want him... not the way you do."

Hannah glowered as the human-alien turned and hurried off after Shane. Despite her statement of not wanting Shane, Hannah couldn't help the feeling of jealousy towards her. _She_ may not have wanted Shane, but it didn't take a genius like Cam to work out that Shane wanted _her_.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"We've got a problem," said Cam, as he contacted the others back at the beach. "As long as that ship remains cloaked -"

"I have no way to track it," Cyber Cam interrupted.

"_Any word from Shane, Hannah or Steve?_" Hunter asked.

"No, their frequencies are still jammed -"

"They must be close to the disturbance." Cyber Cam interrupted again.

Real Cam sighed; hit the middle button on his console and his cyber twin disappeared.

"_Let us know if anything changes._" Hunter nodded.

Cam nodded and returned to searching the forest for any signs of the missing Rangers.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Ending the connection with Ninja Ops mainframe, Hunter turned back to his friends.

"Birthday or not," said Tori. "I think we better get back."

"Yeah, let's get out of here before some Kelzaks show up." Dustin agreed, approaching the group.

Blake groaned and pointed to the otherside of the beach. "Aw, you had to say it, didn't you?" he asked.

"Let's check it out!" Hunter said, leading the way to the rocks.

"Hey," Blake yelled from the rocks. "If an alien freak throws a party and nobody shows up, is it still a party?" he taunted, alerting Marah and Kapri to their presence.

"Aw man, I hate it when they do that!" Kapri whined. "Come on!" she added to her sister.

"Yeah, I know, wait. I'm just thinking about it." Marah said. "If an alien freak throws a party..."

Kapri, annoyed by her sister, pulled her off to the side and ordered the Kelzaks to attack.

Jumping off the rocks the rangers attacked, destroying half the decorations in the process.

"Look, watch the flowers!" Marah and Kapri yelled as a Kelzak landed in front of them, the dead flowers on his head.

"_Guys, we've got a bigger problem!_" Cam interrupted. "_Looks like Zurgane is taking a new Zord out for a test drive, and I can't access the Thunder Zords portals_."

"Hey, Tor, you up for a two-way?" Dustin asked.

"Oh, yeah! No one ruins my birthday!" Tori nodded.

"We'll take care of this mess," said Hunter.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Once morphed, Dustin, and Tori ran off to the deal with Zurgane, while Hunter and Blake dealt with the remaining Kelzaks, Marah and Kapri.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"Today started off as a bad dream." Shane said, as he and Skyla continued to walk through the forest. "Now it's turned into a full-on nightmare."

"Thanks a lot." Skyla smiled, taking a seat beside him on a fallen log in the middle of the forest path. Unknown to the two, Hannah was still following them through the trees. While she may have been jealous of the alien that Shane had taken a liking too, she knew that she would rest until she knew Shane was safe.

"Sorry." Shane apologized. "It's been kind of a rough day. Even for me."

"Mhmm," Skyla nodded. "We met before… when you were little"

Shane looked thoughtful for a moment, and then gasped. "The Spiders web. The ball of light. It was you?"

Skyla laughed. "Uh-huh. You saved me from that fish-headed freak." she explained. "Now im here to return the favour."

Hannah smirked as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

_**Typical, Shane,**_ she thought. _**Always saving people.**_

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"The Storm and the Samurai Star Megazords are badly damaged." Cam explained as he and Hunter entered Ops ahead of the others. "It'll take hours, maybe even days, to make the repairs.

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"No luck accessing them yet." Cam sighed.

"Some day off." Blake complained, glancing back at Tori who was with Dustin. She looked down heartened at the fact that her birthday had been ruined.

"This must be the worst birthday ever," said Dustin, wrapping his arm around Tori's shoulders.

"I can't even think about that right now," said Tori. "I just have this really bad feeling that Shane and Hannah are in trouble."

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah sighed as she started to become restless.

She had been sitting in the trees, watching Shane and the alien-girl, that she had learned was called Skyla, converse back and forth on the subject of Shane's childhood. Needless to say she was upset that Skyla knew more about Shane than she did. He had kept a lot from her, especially when she had told him just about everything about her life.

"But I don't understand," Shane said, "what does Vexacus want here with you?"

"I came here to give you something, and he wants it." Skyla explained. "But that would be bad, really bad."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Shane was lifted from the log beside Skyla and thrown forcefully into a near-by tree. Hannah screamed as it just so happened to be the tree she was hiding in and the force of the collision knocked her to the floor.

"Hannah?" Shane frowned, confused on why his girlfriend was in the woods when she should have been at the beach with Tori and the others.

"Shane!" Skyla shouted as Vexacus pulled her off through the trees.

"Skyla!" Shane called back, struggling to get back to his feet.

Hannah stared, emotionally distraught, as Shane's concern for Skyla ripped deep into her. Why did she get the feeling that Shane was passing her over for some alien-female he'd only just met? And was she within her right mind to be jealous?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 23 April 2013 at 08:27pm**


	21. Shane's Karma Part II

**Author's Note:** Another late update. Apologies for that. My interest in Fanfiction took a swan dive, and then I got caught up in planning two new stories. Interested in Harry Potter or Teen Wolf? Check out my very first crossover **Search for an Alpha** - I'd really appreciate any reviews you guys have to offer.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saban...although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Shout Outs: **Big thank you too: **Purple Physco Ranger 8199, dudelove85, ZyriaYP01, worldnerd1, jaredhowe'sgirl, CamaroDude1989, Chaos-Vittra, DarkMoon010, Lee826** and **simranpatel57 ** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**Warning:** Rating may change.

* * *

**Title: **The Lost Thunder Ninja

**Summary:** After learning that the Thunder Academy had been destroyed, sixteen year old Hannah Bradley returns to Reefside, California to search for her brothers, Hunter and Blake. However, during her search she will realize that her greatest mistake will be to give up and her hardest deed will be to hold on.

* * *

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei?" Hunter suggested to Cam.

"I've tried already." Cam sighed. "Whatever is interfering with Shane and Hannah's morphers is keeping us from reaching my dad, too."

Hunter sighed and folded his arms. "Anyone have an idea as to why Hannah would run off in the first place?" he asked, looking to his friends.

"She has been a little distant lately," Tori pointed. "Is everything OK at home?"

"As far as we know." Blake nodded. "She doesn't talk to us anymore. If there's not a monster attack, or she's not out with Shane or training with Steve, she's locked up in her bedroom."

Tori frowned. "How about her relationship with Shane?" she asked. "Anyone know how that's going?"

"With the number of secret's Shane has been keeping lately," said Dustin. "Like his dreams, for example, I'm guessing a little strained."

"Does that collaborate with your question, Hunter?" Tori asked. "Maybe Hannah's feeling the strain between her and Shane and instead of talking about it, she's keeping it all bottled up inside. It could explain why she ran off after Shane today, she wants answers, and Shane's not gonna give them to her."

Hunter shrugged as Tori's reply sorta did make sense.

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach?" Dustin suggested.

"Yeah. Our day off is pretty much over now." Blake agreed.

Tori sighed and nodded. Their day off was over and her birthday had been ruined.

"We'll be back, Cam." Hunter said, clapping his hand down onto the Samurai's shoulder.

Cam nodded and returned to his work. "I'll call you if anything else happens." He called after them as they left.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah huffed as she followed Shane through the trees.

"If you had just been honest with me," she said, "then I wouldn't have followed you out here!"

"I'm not tweaked that you followed me - well, maybe I am a _little_ tweaked because you followed me, but, couldn't you just trust me this _once_ to do something alone?"

"I do trust you, Shane!" Hannah cried. "I didn't follow you because I didn't trust you. I followed you because I didn't want you to get hurt. I followed you because I wanted to know what was bothering you... I was scared for you!"

Shane sighed and turned to his girlfriend. "Look, I don't have time to get into this right now," he said. "I have to find Skyla. If what she's told me is true, then she doesn't have a lot of time left, and if Vexacus has her when that times comes, its bad news for us all."

A flicker of rejection flittered across Hannah's face, but she it was gone before Shane could recognize it. He reached out to touch her cheek, but the amber Ranger flinched away.

"Hannah." Shane sighed.

"I'm sorry for tearing you away from your most important priority," Hannah said. "I hope you find Skyla. I, on the other hand, have a birthday party to attend, and a group of people that I owe an apology. Good luck, Shane."

Before Shane could stop her, Hannah turned and ninja-streaked away, through the trees. She knew that she wasn't being fair to Shane, but his need to find Skyla only confirmed her feelings of jealousy and betrayal. Shane wanted Skyla more than he wanted her, and Hannah wasn't sure if she could handle such a rejection, especially from someone she may have _loved_.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Torn between two women was never a good place for a man to be.

Shane sighed as he wandered, dejectedly through the forest. He had to find Skyla, it was important that they be together when the time came for her to pass on her power, but she couldn't very well do that if Vexacus had her hostage.

Then there was Hannah, a girl he had only a few months ago met, granted he had saved her life from a monster - that they had yet to see again - and a couple of Kelzacks, at least he thought they were Kelzacks, it had been too dark that night to see much of anything. Anyway, while he did like Hannah, he wasn't sure if he _loved_ her yet.

Their time spent together over the past few months had been awesome, he had never met anyone as energetic and enthusiastic has Hannah. He loved seeing her smile and hearing her laugh, it was usually the highlight of his day, but that didn't mean anything, right? They were just friends, well, maybe a little more than _just friends_ but surely that didn't mean he had to admit his feelings so soon.

What was wrong with being just more than friends for the time being? Besides, hadn't Sensei warned them about letting their feelings interfere with their Ranger duties? If he and Hannah were an item couldn't that jeopardize their mission to defend the Earth against Lothor? And couldn't Lothor use pit them against each other if he ever found out about them?

Shane groaned as he held his head. A headache - more like a migraine - was forming in his skull. He'd have to work out his feelings later; right now he needed to find Skyla, before it was too late. If everything Skyla had said about her powers been true, and Vexacus was around when it was time for her to pass on, then he'd be stronger than any monster the Rangers had ever faced.

Not even Lothor would be able to beat him.

"Come on, Skyla!" Shane called, turning in a complete 360 circle. "Where'd he take you? Come on, give me a clue."

_**Follow me, Shane. Remember?**_

Shane gasped as he remembered following the ball of light that had been Skyla, when he was a child. He smiled lightly at the memory; he still found it hard to believe that he and Skyla had been destined to meet, even all those years ago.

"I'll take that as a clue." Shane muttered to himself, heading off in the direction the nearest clearing.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah stepped out of her ninja-streak just short of the breakaway point of the Wind Ninja academy. She didn't know why she had come back here, but the thought of everyone else being at the beach and the academy being empty, made her seem, in a sense, happy, at least with everyone out enjoying Tori's birthday she didn't have to explain why she was so upset.

Crossing the barrier, the youngest Thunder Ranger, hurried through the destroyed grounds towards the hidden doorway that lead to Ninja Ops. She pulled back, revealing the stone steps that lead to the underground hanger and scurried down them, closing the door behind her in the process. For a brief second she was bathed in darkness, then the wall, locking away Ops opened, revealing Cam, working at his computer.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked, speaking for the first time in over an hour.

Cam jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around on his hair. "Hannah!" he scolded. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." Hannah apologized, kneeling at the table. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Hidden space ships. Aliens, one that looks like a shark, running loose in the forest. Some weird cloaking device that has the ability to interfere with Ranger's morphers. Not to mention two missing Power Rangers. Any of this ringing any bells?"

Hannah looked sheepish. "I'm sorry?" she said.

"Yeah. You're gonna be." Cam nodded. "Hunter's going up the wall with worry, Blake is beside himself, and Steve's combing the forest looking for you."

"Wait, what?" Hannah asked, perking up. "Steve's out there, right now?"

"Yes."

"Call him back!"

Cam frowned and shook his head. "I can't." He answered.

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Hannah asked. "Connect to his communicator. Like you do our morphers."

"I can't," Cam stressed. "Like I said 'strange cloaking device that has the ability to interfere...'"

"With Ranger's morphers." Hannah repeated, interrupting the Samurai. "But Steve's not a Ranger and he doesn't have a morpher."

Cam shrugged. "The device is interfering with his communicator, too. The closer he is to the disturbance - Hannah! Hannah, where are you going?"

"I have to find Steve!" Hannah shouted, over her shoulder. "He's walking straight into danger! I'll call if I need backup!"

"You won't -!" Cam sighed as Hannah disappeared from view, and he heard the sound of the hanger door closing behind her. "Great!" the Samurai groaned, turning back to the computer. He brought up a link between himself and Hunter, if he couldn't stop Hannah from leaving Ops; the least he could do was tell Hunter and Blake that she was alive.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"If you're not morphing 'cause you don't want me to see," Skyla said her breathing rapid and heavy. "You're a little late."

"How do you know?" Shane asked, confused.

"I know everything about you." Skyla answered. "Do it. Please."

"It's too late." Vexacus growled. He jumped into the air and kicked Shane in the chest, knocking him backwards onto the ground.

Shane groaned and rolled back to his feet. "Forget this! Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" he morphed instantly, and glanced back at the brunette. "Don't worry, Skyla." He told her, turning back to face Vexacus. "Let's see what you got!"

"Ooh! I'm shaking in my fins." Vexacus mocked.

"Yeah, you're gonna be." Shane said, racing forward. He met Vexacus with a fist, but the shark deflected the attack with ease, kicking at Shane's feet. The red Ranger jumped up to avoid the blow and flipped over the shark, landing behind him.

Jumping back a few more steps, Shane dropped to one knee and aimed a kick at Vexacus feet. The shark saw the attack coming and stepped over Shane's leg, kicking him in the chest. Shane blocked the two kicks and rose to his feet again.

Vexacus drew his sword.

"Ninja Sword!" Shane said, drawing his own and blocking Vexacus attack. The two parried back and forth for a while, before Shane was rendered onto his back for a second time.

Vexacus raised his sword, ready to deliver a deadly strike, when it was knocked from his hands by an amber lightning bolt.

"Huh?" Shane gasped, looking around for the source of the attack. He knew the only person who could control amber lightning was Hannah, and her primary weapon in Ranger form was a bow and arrow.

Vexacus growled and turned in the direction the lightning bolt had come from, but all he could see was green forestry.

Using Hannah's distraction to his advantage, Shane prodded three buttons on his Ninja Sword. "Ninja Sword, gold! Power Up!" the sword itself turned solid gold and Shane slashed at Vexacus with it.

Taken by surprise, Vexacus stumbled backwards towards his ship and glowered at the red Ranger and Skyla. "This isn't over yet, Carmanian!" he vowed, allowing the ship to suck him back inside. He'd wait until the power had been transferred and then he'd destroy the red Ranger in order to get what he wanted.

The ship disappeared and Shane powered down, returning to Skyla's side. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh." Skyla nodded. "Where'd that lightning bolt come from?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Shane answered, helping Skyla carefully to her feet. "Hurry. Take me back to where we first met. I don't have much time."

"OK. Come on." Shane nodded, leading Skyla away.

From the safety of the trees, Hannah watched them, her bow resting lightly against her leg. She may have been jealous of Skyla, and the relationship she had with Shane, but that didn't mean she wanted any harm to come to an innocent being.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

"So it's true what Vexacus said." Shane said, as he helped Skyla through the forest. "You don't have much time."

"Carmanians change all the time." Skyla explained. "Instead of dying, we pass from one life form to the next."

"Whoa. Now, that's heavy." Shane chuckled.

"I guess for you it probably seems like it," Skyla smiled. "But we're taught at birth that we pass on this life's energy when it's time."

"I can't believe out of everyone in the whole universe, you chose me." Shane said, as Skyla's words registered in his mind.

"I didn't. You're my destiny."

"And I am yours."

"What do you mean?" Shane asked, confused.

"Well, ever since you were little and you saved me from Vexacus, I knew you were the one."

"It always seemed like just a dream."

"Sometimes, we choose to forget what we can't understand." Skyla explained. "Like your friend, Hannah, she forgot that Lothor was the one who killed her parents, because she didn't understand why it had happened."

Shane blinked. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"You told me." Skyla smiled.

"I did?"

Skyla laughed, lightly. "Not everything is told through the passing of words, Shane," she said. "I am connected to you. I have been, ever since you were little. I have seen you through the hardest years of your life, watched you grow up from a little boy to the man you are today. Hannah is a sweet girl, you're lucky to have her in your life."

Shane gave her a half smile. "If only it were that easy," he muttered.

"You'll find the answers." Skyla said, promisingly.

"You sure I'm the one?" Shane asked.

"Only a person of the highest character can handle the power." Skyla stated. "The red Ranger thing is a plus, though."

Suddenly, Skyla's world shifted, and she groaned, collapsing into Shane's arms and coughing.

"Skyla? Skyla?" Shane asked, worriedly.

"It's time." Skyla said, looking up into Shane's worried face. "We will be linked together forever. By the power I pass on to you. The responsibility is yours. Use it wisely."

Shane nodded and looked down as Skyla wrapped her hands around his morpher. Her hands glowed a bright white and orange colour, before disappearing, transferring into his morpher.

"Don't lose her, Shane." Skyla said, looking back up at him. "You won't find anyone else like her. Goodbye."

With a burst of flame, Skyla transformed into her next life force, a beautiful Phoenix, and took to the skies. Disappearing into the brightness of the sun.

"Goodbye, Skyla." Shane whispered, sounding tearful.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Vexacus laughed as Shane walked out of the trees.

"That was very touching," he mocked. "But if I can't get the power from her, I'll get it from you."

Upset at losing Skyla, Shane clenched his hand into a fist, and glowered at Vexacus from across the clearing. He understood that Skyla was nothing more than an alien being to the shark, and that she had some immense power that he so badly wanted, but to Shane, Skyla had been more than a vessel of great power. She had been a person, a person that he had grown to care about in the last few hours.

"This one's for Skyla." He said, bringing up his wrist. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

He morphed and drew his sword.

Vexacus followed his actions and few his own too.

"You're chum, chump!" Shane shouted.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Vexacus growled.

The two faced off against one another, before racing to beat the other in sword-to-sword combat.

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Cam snapped to attention as his computer screen lit up, showing Zurgane destroying the forest just outside of the Wind Ninja academy. "Look who's back!" he called, as the others returned from the beach.

"Is the Megazord fixed?" Tori asked.

"Of course, I am the brains of the operation, remember?" Cam teased.

Tori smiled in apology.

"What about the Thunder zords?" Hunter asked.

"The energy field in the forest is weakening." Cam explained. "I should be able to call them any second."

"We'll meet you out there." Hunter said to Tori and Dustin.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to get a lock on Shane, Hannah and Steve, too." Cam said, over his shoulder.

"But you said Hannah was safe." Blake said, looking and sounding worried again.

Cam nodded. "She looked fine when she came here," he said, "but since she's left, I haven't been able to contact her again."

The navy Thunder Ranger sighed and hung his head.

Hunter patted his brother's shoulder reassuringly. "She's fine," he promised. "Hannah's fine."

"You're optimism is inspiring," Blake said. "Sorry I don't share it."

"Just keep thinking that she's fine." Hunter said. "We can grill her later for running off and making us worry all day."

Blake sighed and nodded. "Good luck," he said, turning to Tori and Dustin.

"Thanks." Tori nodded, leading Dustin away from the super computer. "You ready, Bronze god?" she asked, teasing Dustin about the new colour of his tan.

Dustin frowned at her.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Steve stumbled as the ground shook underfoot.

Regaining his balance he looked up to see Zurgane's zord trashing around in the clearing across from him. He sighed, and took cover further into the trees; if Hannah was in Zurgane's line of sight then the second-in-command was going to do everything possible to trample her.

Watching from the safety of the trees, Steve sighed in relief as he saw the Wind Megazord arrive on scene to defuse the situation. If Tori and Dustin were here to deal with Zurgane, then that meant he just may have been able to find Hannah and get her out of harm's way.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Steve jumped and spun around. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but his reaction time was a lot slower. He stared at the blonde behind him for about five seconds, before realizing who it was.

"Hannah!" he scolded.

"Oh, I did it again, didn't I?" Hannah asked. "Sorry. I seem to be sneaking up on everyone today. But isn't that part of being a Ninja? Stealth?"

"That's not what I'm mad at, and you know it!" Steve said. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

Hannah lowered her gaze and sighed. "I'm sorry." She said. "Sorry for running off, but I had to know... I had to know what was bothering Shane and, well, I couldn't tell you I was leaving because then Tori would get upset because it was her birthday, and I wanted her to enjoy the day that belonged to her. Please don't punish me. I did it with every great intention."

"Maybe so," Steve said. "But you worried us all. Tori couldn't enjoy her birthday because she was worrying about you and Shane."

"I'm sorry." Hannah muttered.

Steve sighed and hugged her. "I know you are. Just don't run off like that again, OK?" he asked.

Hannah nodded and hugged him back. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, nodding at the Megazord battle.

"Zurgane." Steve answered. "His Megazord is back for round two."

"Round two?"

"I'm sure Cam's already explained the morpher malfunction?"

Hannah nodded.

"Yeah, well, it's not only the morphers the cloaking device has affected. It's the Thunder zord portals, too." Steve said.

"So we can't access them?"

"Not yet, anyway."

Hannah groaned and turned her attention to the Zord battle.

"So, where's Shane?" Steve asked, noticing the red Ranger's absence.

"I don't know." Hannah answered. "Probably with Skyla."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later." Hannah said, as a low rumbling noise reached her ears. She looked up and smiled as she saw her Scorpion Zord come rolling into view. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Steve said.

Hannah smiled and rushed off towards the clearing.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

**~*Lost Thunder Ninja*~**

Hannah sighed as she followed Hunter and Blake into Ninja Ops. They, along with Cam and Sensei, had spoken with her about running off without letting someone know where she was going. Each of them had stated that they were living in dangerous times and that she was lucky Lothor hadn't taken advantage of the situation. His ignorance had been what had saved Hannah.

"I'm sorry." Hannah whined, catching Hunter's hand. "Please, say you forgive me!"

"I don't know, Hans." Hunter said. "What if you'd been hurt? You wouldn't have been able to contact us!"

"But I wasn't hurt."

"Thankfully." Blake muttered.

"You were reckless," Hunter said. "Stupid and fearless."

Hannah frowned and stared at her brother's with wide-eyes. "But you would have done exactly the same thing," she pointed out. "I don't see why I should be punished for something we all would have done!"

"She's got a point." Dustin piped up.

"Shut up!" Blake and Hunter told the yellow Ranger.

Dustin fell silent.

"Don't shout at him." Hannah said, defending her colour twin. "He's just being a friend."

"You don't need a defence." Hunter said. "You're still grounded."

Hannah huffed and crossed her arms over her stomach. "You suck, Hunter," she pouted. "You too, Blake."

"Good." Blake said. "It means we're doing our jobs as older brothers."

"Don't talk to me." Hannah said, turning away and stalking to Dustin. "I'm gonna stay over here, with Dustin, at least _he_ agrees with me."

Dustin smirked and wrapped his arm around Hannah's shoulder. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Hannah smiled and nodded, quickly leaving Ops with her colour twin.

"Hey, where you going?" Hunter called after them. "You're grounded."

"Can't ground me at Ninja Ops." Hannah called back. "It's neutral territory."

Hunter bit back a growl and turned away from the exit, just as Shane and Tori entered from the side rooms. They were talking about the Battlizer that Shane had acquired through Skyla's power.

"Hey, you all right?" Blake asked the red Ranger, spotting his disheartened look.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bummed." Shane said, heaving a heavy sigh.

"You miss her, don't you?" Tori asked, talking about Skyla.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do." He agreed.

"She will always be with you, Shane." Sensei said, as four of his Rangers came to a stop in front of his habitat. "Her power lives through you for all eternity."

"Thanks, Sensei." Shane smiled. "There's just one thing that I can't get out of mind, and it's the final words Skyla said to me."

Tori looked curious. "What did she say?" she asked.

"She told me 'not to lose her' as I wouldn't find anyone else like her." Shane answered.

"Who's the 'her'?" Hunter asked, looking curious.

Shane shook his head. "I don't know." He shrugged.

Tori, however, was smiling. "I think I have a pretty good idea," she said, as Dustin, Cam and Hannah returned to Ops.

"You all did well in my absence." Sensei said, as the rest of the Rangers returned. "I am proud."

"It's a pity that it had to happen on someone's birthday." Hunter said, hugging Tori.

The blue Ranger smiled. "Hey, no worries. There'll be more, right?" she laughed.

"Unless, of course, Lothor vaporizes us tomorrow." Hannah said.

Tori frowned at her. "You're punishment has made you cold," she said.

"Blame them," Hannah said, nodding at her brothers. "They're the ones punishing me for no reason!"

"You ran off!" Blake exclaimed.

"You could've been hurt!" Hunter added.

"You would have done the same thing!" Hannah countered.

Cam, Shane, Dustin and Tori exchanged looks and shook their heads at the sibling-exchange. Both Shane and Tori knew what it was like to have both older and younger siblings, but neither of them knew how bad it was to actually work with their brothers or sisters; neither of them understood exactly what Hunter, Blake and Hannah went through every day.

"Whether we're vaporized tomorrow or not," Dustin said, turning around and holding picking up a vanilla cream cake. "Today isn't over yet." He lit the two candles, which were in the shape of a number one and eight, in the centre of the cake and smiled.

In the dim light, Dustin's tan didn't look too bad. But now, in the glow of the candlelight he looked terrible.

Hannah giggled relentlessly. "Haha. Looks like i'm the only _yellow_ Ranger left." She teased. "Thanks for surrendering your colour to me, Dustin, look like I win!"

"Tori's right." Dustin agreed. "You're punishment has made your cold. Dudes, why did you have to punish her?"

"We're not getting into this again." Hunter said, shaking his head. "Just let her win, dude."

"Fine!" Dustin grumbled.

"Dudes, we have more colours than the freaking rainbow!" Hannah said, giggling. "Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Crimson, Navy and now Orange!"

Dustin pouted. "I hate you." He grumbled.

Hannah grinned. "Nah, you don't," she said, shaking her head.

"I should."

"But you can't." Hannah smiled, turning to Tori. "Well, what you waiting for, Birthday girl? Blow out your candles and make a wish!"

Tori smiled, closed her eyes, and then, with one deep breath, blew out the two candles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the rangers cheered.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Check out my first ever crossover. **Search for an Alpha.** Please?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, 16 June 2013 at 03:54am**


End file.
